Magical Love (Indonesian)
by AntiGravitation
Summary: Tekad Draco untuk mendapatkan kembali tongkat sihirnya dari Potter telah membawa mereka kepada hubungan pertemanan yang unik.


**Summary** : Tekad Draco untuk mendapatkan kembali tongkat sihirnya dari Potter telah membawa mereka kepada hubungan pertemanan yang unik.

 **Edisi Indonesia** : Magical Love yang aslinya saya tulis dalam bahasa Inggris, saya sadur ke dalam bahasa Indonesia dalam rangka pergelaran The Cursed Child (premier 30 Juli 2016) serta penayangan Fantastic Beasts (18 November 2016).

 **Disclaimer** : Hak kepemilikan Harry Potter beserta atributnya ada pada J.K. Rowling dan Warner Bros Ent.

 **A/N** : Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk alm. Lucien a.k.a. DevientGrey (2012), penulis fiksi Drarry favorit saya; seorang yang ramah dan penulis yang cemerlang.

Happy Birthday Harry Potter dan J.K. Rowling!

* * *

 **MAGICAL LOVE**

 **I. AVERSION**

Draco menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Beberapa saat lagi jam malam tiba namun sang penyihir yang dia tunggu sedari tadi belum kembali juga ke asrama mereka. Dia sangat tidak suka dibuat menunggu oeh seseorang. Dia yakin Potter tidak sedang menjalani hukuman dari salah seorang profesor, atau sedang ada urusan—apapun itu—yang telah menyita waktunya malam itu.

Suara langkah cepat menggema di lorong asrama. Desahan yang sangat dikenal Draco tertangkap jelas oleh telinganya dan Draco keluar dari sudut remang di depan pintu asrama barunya.

"Potter."

Potter tersentak kaget mendengar suara dan kemunculan tiba-tiba kepala berambut pirang dari bayang-bayang gelap.

"Malfoy! Merlin, jangan mengejutkan orang di dalam kastil!" Potter mengelus dadanya. Bagian kastil Hogwarts ini masih sangat baru bagi mereka. Siapa yang tahu jebakan apa saja yang dimiliki kastil bagian ini untuk para siswanya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan anggun.

"Hei, kenapa kamu sembunyi di situ?" sambung Potter sambil menenangkan diri.

"Kamu menyimpan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Aku menginginkannya kembali."

"Hah? Apa?" balas Potter dengan bingung.

"Tongkat sihirku."

"Loh, memangnya tongkatmu yang ada sekarang kenapa?"

"Tongkat ini milik Ibuku. Kuat, tapi tidak sama seperti milikku…. Tongkatnya tidak terlalu memahamiku."

Potter menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata hijaunya seketika diarahkan ke lorong dan dinding-dinding batu di sekitar mereka, menatap penuh minat. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, menghindari tatapan Draco.

Draco menelan ludah. Uh oh, bukan pertanda baik. Dia melirik tangan Potter yang sedang menarik rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Merlin, Draco tahu betul gerak-gerik itu. Sikap yang selalu muncul saat Potter sedang gugup. Potter gugup bukan pertanda baik.

"Potter?"

Potter menghindari tatapan Draco dengan melayangkan pandangannya ke sepanjang lorong, mempelajari sisi baru Hogwarts tempat asrama mereka – para siswa tahun delapan – ditempatkan.

"Potter, kamu menyimpan tongkatku, _kan_?" Yah, setelah mengalahkan Draco di kediaman Malfoy, Potter menjadi pemilik tongkat sihir Draco dan remaja itu menggunakannya saat peristiwa Perjuangan Hogwarts terjadi. Namun sejak pertempuran itu berakhir, Draco melihat bahwa Potter lebih suka menggunakan tongkatnya sendiri daripada tongkat Draco. Jadi dia pasti menyimpan tongkat Draco di kopernya.

Itulah yang diharapkan Draco untuk diucapkan oleh Potter kepadanya.

Draco menyadari keheningan yang tercipta sejak ucapan terakhirnya tadi.

"Potter!" Draco merasakan panik mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Um, kenapa kamu menginginkan tongkat itu lagi?" tanya Potter, walaupun mereka berdua tahu bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Punggung Potter meringkuk waspada.

"Aku membutuhkannya kembali. Tongkat Ibuku tidak terlalu… tunduk padaku. Dia tidak memberikan hasil yang kuinginkan saat aku menggunakannya untuk mantra yang rumit."

"Tongkatnya akan terbiasa denganmu nanti," ucap Potter, yang kedengarannya cenderung ditujukan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"…Potter? Tolong katakan bahwa kamu sedang berusaha melucu? Tentunya kamu tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi, Potter! Sang tongkatlah yang memilih pemiliknya. Bahkan jika aku memaksanya untuk tunduk padaku, tongkatnya tidak akan bekerja dengan baik." Draco memandang sang remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Potter menggumamkan sesuatu. Sangat cepat dan samar sehingga Draco harus memintanya untuk mengucapkannya lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Potter? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas." Draco mencondongkan badannya ke depan tanpa sadar.

"Aku—"

Percakapan mereka disela oleh dua anggota _Golden Trio_ lainnya yang mengeluarkan kepala mereka dari pintu asrama.

"Harry! Kamu dari mana saja, sobat? Kami duduk sampai berjamur menunggumu, tahu!" kata si musang Weasel, sebelum dia menyadari kehadiran Draco. "Ngapain kamu di sana, Malfoy?"

"Harry?" panggil Granger penuh tanya seraya menahan pintu asrama agar tetap terbuka.

Draco, jelas sekali merasa kesal akan gangguan tersebut, memutuskan untuk menunda introgasinya pada sang remaja berkacamata yang penuh teka-teki tersebut.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi besok, Potter."

"Oke. Malam, Malfoy." Potter berlari ke dalam asrama untuk bergabung bersama kedua sahabatnya, terlihat sangat lega.

Draco mendesah dan berjalan memasuki Secretus Prisma, bagian kastil Hogwarts tempat para siswa tahun delapan ditempatkan. Dia tidak bisa bicara dengan Potter di ruang santai mereka tanpa resiko didengar oleh telinga-telinga jahil tahun delapan.

Draco berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tongkatnya.

Untuk menghibur diri, Draco memutuskan untuk menikmati pantulan cahaya dari jendela-jendela asrama sambil duduk di kursi berlengan di sudut ruang santai. Saat dia memasuki ruang santai, seluruh ruang menjadi sunyi. Para siswa yang berada di sana menghentikan aktifitas mereka untuk melihat Draco. Dia menaikkan alisnya dengan anggun, membalas tatapan-tatapan tersebut, menyebabkan para pemilik pandangan tersebut kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Kakak beradik Patil dan Hannah Abbott duduk di karpet empuk di depan perapian, bergosip. Neville Longbottom dan Susan Bones membicarakan Herbologi. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan dan Michael Corner sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang kedengarannya membosankan. Draco menyadari sang _Golden Trio_ tidak ada di ruang tersebut.

Tch, mereka pasti sedang melindungi Potter darinya sekarang, agar dia tidak bisa berbicara dengannya, pikir Draco. Sangat mudah ditebak.

Hanya ada sebagian dari para siswa kelas tujuh yang kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang pelajaran kelas tujuh dan lulus. Draco kembali ke Hogwarts bersama dua teman satu asrama Slytherin; Millicent Bulstrode dan Daphne Greengrass. Sayang sekali Pansy pindah ke Beauxbatons dan Blaise serta Theodore pindah ke Durmstrang. Jika tidak, mereka berempat pasti sudah menguasai lagi asrama Slytherin tahun ini.

Para siswa tahun delapan tersebut ditempatkan di asrama Secretus Prisma di bagian barat kastil, di lantai lima, dekat tangga menuju asrama Ravenclaw. Asrama itu terdiri dari dua belas kamar. Enam kamar di setiap sisinya, dipisahkan oleh ruang santai yang nyaman. Sisi kiri untuk para siswa dan sisi kanan untuk para siswi.

Saat ini mereka sudah di bulan kelima tahun ajaran. Dan Draco semakin merasa frustrasi karena tongkat sihir ibunya. Sepertinya tongkat itu tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Terkadang ketika dia mengucapkan mantra rumit, efek yang ditimbulkan tidak optimal dan terkadang mantranya salah sasaran.

Dia harus mendapatkan tongkatnya kembali.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan di ruang santai, dan karena jelas dia tidak akan bergabung dengan siswa lainnya, Draco pergi ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di kursi meja belajar, mengeluarkan perkamen dari laci meja dan menyelupkan mata penanya pada tinta botol di atas meja.

Draco menulis surat kepada ayahnya mengenai perkembangan usahanya dalam melindungi kekayaan keluarga Malfoy dari Kementerian Sihir. Untung saja ayahnya telah mengalih-namakan seluruh aset kekayaan keluarga Malfoy kepada Draco segera setelah dia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Jadi Kementerian tidak bisa macam-macam berdalih minta ganti rugi pada ayahnya atas kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh ulah para Pelahap Maut dan tuan mereka. Meski demikian, para staff Kementerian yang tamak tetap berusaha mencari celah untuk menguras keping-keping Galleon keluarga Malfoy melalui status Lucius yang menjadi tahanan rumah. Dan kini, setelah Draco memiliki kuasa penuh atas kekayaan keluarga Malfoy, dia tengah berusaha sendiri mengatasi Kementerian dengan berkonsultasi dengan para pengacara keluarga Malfoy mengenai rencana-rencananya.

Draco mengucapkan mantra _Tempus_ untuk mengetahui waktu, dan memutuskan untuk mengirim suratnya besok di ruang pos burung karena saat itu sudah larut malam. Lagi pula kamarnya tidak memiliki jendela, sehingga dia tidak bisa memanggil Icarus, burung pos miliknya. Malam itu Draco memutuskan untuk membaca buku rilisan terbaru Alkimia Tingkat Lanjut sebelum tidur.

oOo

Keesokan paginya Draco bangun dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Seprai kasurlah yang menjadi pencetusnya. Oh betapa dia merindukan kasurnya yang berbalut seprai sutra berkualitas premium di kediaman Malfoy. Hal itu membuatnya kesal. Ayahnya harus mendengar tentang hal in-

"Oh, ya…." Draco seketika itu teringat bahwa nama keluarga Malfoy telah kehilangan kepercayaan di mata dunia sihir Inggris.

Jadi dia hanya bisa menghela napas. Lebih baik dia mandi di kamar mandi dalam kamar tidurnya. Salah satu keuntungan tidak memiliki teman sekamar; dia bisa menggunakan kamar mandi kapanpun dan selama apapun yang dia mau. Persediaan air hangat untuknya semua –walau Draco lebih sering mandi dengan air dingin.

Beruntung sekali hanya ada sembilan siswa laki-laki tahun tujuh yang kembali untuk mengulang pelajaran. Dan Draco adalah satu-satunya siswa Slytherin di antara mereka.

Setiap kamar di asrama Secretus Prisma berisi dua kasur yang dilengkapi sebuah kamar mandi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial di asrama itu. Tidak ada atribut keempat asrama Hogwarts yang dipajang. Satu-satunya hiasan di asrama itu adalah kaca-kaca prisma di dinding lorong dan ruang santai yang memantulkan cahaya dari jendela. Cahaya yang dipantulkan benar-benar indah. Bak pelangi bercahaya yang menyinari ruang asrama mereka. Konsep pencahayaan yang sama persis dengan yang digunakan Draco untuk vila pribadinya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Satu-satunya indentitas penunjuk penghuni asrama itu hanyalah simbol Hogwarts yang dilukis ditengah-tengah dua pintu masuk asrama.

"Hmm, mungkin aku harus membaca edisi baru buku _Hogwarts: A History_. Siapa yang tahu ada rahasia apa saja yang tersimpan di sisi baru kastil Hogwarts ini," pikir Draco seraya memasuki kamar mandi.

.~.

Selesai menyimpul dasinya dengan sempurna, Draco memperkirakan dia masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum waktu sarapan selesai. Saat keluar dari kamarnya, Draco melihat asramanya sangat sepi. Nampaknya seluruh siswa-siswi tahun delapan sudah pergi ke aula utama untuk sarapan. Ketika Draco hendak membuka pintu asrama, dia mendengar suara derap langkah cepat dan sesaat kemudian tubuh Draco terhempas ke depan menghantam pintu, terdorong oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Oh, Merlin, maaf! Aku sedang terburu-buru dan kukira semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan asrama," ucap Potter sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan melihat ke depan.

"Potter," Draco menyerukan nama itu dengan muak, "bagaimana kau tidak bisa melihatku dengan kacamatamu itu benar-benar mengherankan."

"M-Malfoy…" Potter nampak terkejut dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

A-ha! Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menginterogasi remaja berambut gelap ini, pikir Draco. Jadi ketika dia melihat tangan Potter hendak meraih gagang pintu—sepertinya dia berniat kabur keluar asrama—, Draco menegakkan badannya dan melangkah mendahului Potter, berdiri di belakang pintu menghalangi jalan keluar.

"Tidak secepat itu, Potter. Kita masih punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan." Draco mengangkat dagu.

"U-urusan apa, Malfoy? Bisakah kita bicarakan nanti saja? Kita akan melewatkan waktu sarapan." Potter kembali berusaha meraih pintu.

"Tidak, Potter. Sebelumnya kamu telah menghindar dan aku memiliki firasat yang jitu bahwa kau akan menghindar lagi nanti. Jadi sekarang, Potter, kuminta untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kembalikan tongkatku." Draco menatap tajam mata sang remaja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Potter menelan ludah.

"Potter, aku akan tetap menunggu di sini sampai kau mengembalikan tongkatku." Draco menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Beberapa waktu yang sangat singkat kemudian Potter menghela napas, menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku menyimpannya di koper. Ayo kita ambil." Potter berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Draco mengerutkan kening. Aneh sekali Potter membiarkannya memasuki kamarnya. Lagi pula kenapa Draco harus mengikutinya? Potter bisa mengambilkan tongkatnya selagi dia menunggu di ruang santai.

oOo

Saat Draco melangkah masuk kamar Potter, kakinya berhenti di ambang pintu. Diperhatikannya bahwa kamar itu hanya dihuni satu orang.

"Kupikir kau sekamar dengan Weasley?" Draco ingat betul saat pembagian kamar, Potter dipasangkan dengan Weasley sahabatnya. Draco, penuh rasa syukur, tidak mendapat seorang siswa tahun delapan yang tersisa untuk berbagi kamar.

Potter yang tengah membuka kopernya terperanjat kaget mendengar suara Draco dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan penutup kopernya hingga tertutup kembali.

"Apa? Tidak. Tidak, Ron memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Hermione di kamarnya." Potter memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Draco dengan mata waspada. Ada kesan hampa dalam suara Potter.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada lagi larangan untuk para murid tahun delapan rupanya. Potter, tongkatku." Draco menengadahkan tangannya kepada Potter.

"Er…ya." Potter kembali membuka kopernya dan mencari-cari di dasar koper yang isinya berantakan.

Potter kemudian mengeluarkan kantong beludru berwarna hijau. Dia melangkah menghampiri Draco. Saat jarak di antara mereka hanya sepanjang dua langkah, Potter mengeluarkan isi kantong tersebut.

Kesunyian melanda seketika.

"Potter, apa itu?" tanya Draco, hampir tanpa emosi.

"Er..tongkatmu."

Suasana benar-benar sunyi senyap.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Tongkat—"

Benar-benar keheningan yang memekakkan telinga hingga Draco tak bisa mendengar apa yang Potter ucapkan.

Draco yakin wajahnya kini sepucat merak-merak albino di kediaman keluarga Malfoy. Dia sedang memandangi apa yang terlihat seperti kepingan kayu Hawthorn di tangan Potter.

"Um… Malfoy?"

"Wow, Potter, untuk sesaat kukira itu mirip seperti sisa-sisa tongkatku." Suara Draco sangat datar.

"Uh, ini memang tongkatmu…."

Tongkat sihir Draco yang terpecah belah.

Wajah Draco menjadi pucat pasi. Potter sudah bersiap-siap dengan tongkat sihirnya jika dia harus menggunakan mantra _Levicorpus_ untuk melayangkan sang remaja beramput pirang itu jika dia jatuh pingsan karena terguncang. Draco merasa kakinya berubah menjadi selembek jeli. Tapi, tidak, dia bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia akan tegar berdiri dengan tegak, tidak panik, tidak menjerit, tidak menangis. Draco memegang rangka pintu, menenangkan detak jantung dan suaranya.

"Potter, apa yang telah terjadi pada tongkatku?" Draco memejamkan mata, menahan emosi.

"Yah, ketika aku bertarung dengan Voldemort, dia melemparkan mantra mematikan dengan menggunakan Tongkat Elder. Mantranya mengenai tongkatmu yang saat itu kugunakan, lalu, um…." Daripada melanjutkan kalimatnya, Potter menyerahkan tongkat yang terpecah belah itu kepada Draco seraya menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap Draco.

Kesunyian berlanjut.

Draco melangkah maju dan mengambil ketiga kepingan tongkatnya beserta kantong beludru hijaunya dari tangan Potter. Dia memasukkan kepingan tongkatnya ke dalam kantong kecil tersebut dan pergi tanpa kata. Potter melihatnya berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang terletak paling ujung.

Sesampainya di kamar, Draco menatap kantong hijau di tangannya. Dia terus memandanginya tanpa bergeming. Kemudian dia bergerak menuju kopernya dan meletakkan kantong hijau tersebut di dalam koper dengan hati-hati.

* * *

 **II. BREAKTHROUGH**

Draco mengecek waktu dengan mantra _Tempus_ dan ternyata dia masih memiliki waktu selama dua puluh lima menit sebelum kelas Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut dimulai. Saat ini dia sedang bersandar di tembok lapangan Quidditch, mengunyah apel hijau yang terasa asam-manis yang dia ambil dari keranjang buah di ruang santai asrama. Merasa malas mengikuti pelajaran pagi itu, Draco pikir membolos sekali tidak akan apa-apa. Toh dia sudah menguasai semua ramuan tingkat lanjut yang ada di buku. Lagi pula jika dia mencoba meramu menggunakan tongkat ibunya pada pelajaran pagi itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah saja. Ramuan yang akan mereka praktekkan pagi ini memerlukan mantra dan dia tidak yakin tongkat sihir ibunya akan bekerjasama dengan baik selama kelas berlangsung tanpa menyebabkan beberapa orang di kelas terluka.

Draco menghela napas — hal yang sering dia lakukan belakangan ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membuat ramuan tanpa tongkat sihir? Padahal setelah lulus nanti, Draco berencana untuk menjadi ahli ramuan; impiannya sejak dulu. Dia jatuh cinta pada ramuan saat pertama kali ayahnya mengajaknya mengunjungi gedung pusat perusahaan ramuan keluarga Malfoy ketika dia berusia tujuh tahun. Setelah mereka kembali pulang, Draco menemukan buku Alkimia ayahnya yang tergeletak di meja perpustakaan dan langsung membacanya.

Haruskah dia menyerah hanya karena dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan tongkat sihir lagi? Tidak ada satu pun ahli tongkat sihir yang mau memberinya tongkat baru. Nama Malfoy sudah tidak diterima di toko tongkat sihir di penjuru dunia sihir.

Berjalan menuju area bawah tanah, Draco mengambil jalan terpanjang menuju kelas ramuan tingkat lanjut, menghindari lorong-lorong yang ramai dilewati para siswa. Ada banyak siswa yang memandangnya sebagai penghianat dan juga mantan Pelahap Maut. Banyak di antara mereka menyalahkannya atas kematian orang-orang yang telah berkontribusi dalam pertarungan di Hogwarts tahun lalu; baik di pihak yang benar ataupun pihak Pangeran Kegelapan.

Draco tiba di kelas bersamaan dengan datangnya Profesor Slughorn. Hari ini mereka akan belajar berpasangan. Draco lihat semua siswa tahun delapan dan tahun tujuh telah menemukan pasangan belajar mereka masing-masing. Itu artinya dia akan bekerja sendiri membuat ramuan. Bukan masalah bagi Draco. Bahkan, begitu lebih baik karena konsentrasinya tidak akan terganggu oleh rekan kerja yang tidak kompeten. Seperti Potter. Draco mengecek siapa pasangan si remaja berambut gelap itu dan dia tidak bisa menahan seringainya saat dia melihat Dean Thomas yang menjadi rekan Potter. Mereka berdua benar-benar payah di pelajaran ramuan.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, dengan cekatan Draco meramu _Tractura Venesia_ , ramuan tingkat N.E.W.T. Jika boleh berpendapat, Draco pikir seharusnya ramuan itu dikategorikan untuk tingkat ahli ramuan karena ramuan tersebut merupakan satu di antara beberapa ramuan rumit yang pernah diciptakan di jagad Inggris Raya. Yah, sejauh ini. Karena setelah dia menjadi ahli ramuan kelak, Draco akan menciptakan ramuan-ramuan yang lebih rumit.

Setelah meramu selama tepat enam puluh enam menit dan enam detik, kini saatnya mengaduk ramuan dengan menggunakan gerakan dari tongkat sihir. Semoga saja tongkatnya bisa diajak bekerjasama. Dan ternyata demikian. Draco merasa sangat lega. Ketika pandangannya menyapu seisi kelas, mata Draco bertemu dengan mata zamrud Potter. Remaja tersebut segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke kuali ramuannya saat tertangkap basah menatap Draco. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama Potter menatapnya. Draco memperhatikan Potter beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kualinya.

Draco memeriksa warna cairan ramuannya telah berubah menjadi biru laut seperti seharusnya. Tiga belas menit berikutnya dia menunggu, bersandar di dinding batu. Kedua tangannya diselipkan di saku celana kainnya seraya memperhatikan seisi kelas. Beberapa kelompok tengah bergelut dengan _bluegrass_ , beberapa lainnya nampak kebingungan membaca petunjuk yang tercetak di buku. Dia bahkan melihat Granger yang nampak frustrasi dan mengeluh pada pasangan belajarnya mengenai warna yang seharusnya muncul pada ramuan.

Dan mata Draco sampai kepada Potter. Nampaknya remaja itu mengalami kesulitan dalam membuat ramuan karena dia terus menarik rambutnya setiap beberapa saat. Wajahnya penuh keringat. Potter berulang kali membaca formula ramuan di buku sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sesekali berdebat dengan Thomas sambil menarik rambutnya yang sudah kusut. Tangan Draco gatal ingin menepis tangan penyiksa rambut itu.

Draco terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba Slughorn mengomentari ramuannya.

"Oh bagus sekali, Malfoy! Sejauh ini sepertinya hanya kau yang berhasil membuat ramuannya. Oh, warna yang indah sekali." Mata Slughorn nampak berbinar melihat ke dalam kuali Draco.

Draco berdiri mematung. Semua mata tertuju padanya, kemudian bergerak ke kualinya. Bahkan sepasang siswa Hufflepuff berani menghampiri mejanya dan melihat isi kualinya.

"Tuh, kan, seharusnya warna biru laut bersih!" ucap salah seorang murid laki-laki tahun tujuh itu kepada temannya yang kini nampak tersipu malu.

"Ya kan sebentar lagi pasti ramuan kita akan berubah seperti itu juga," sanggah teman murid tahun tujuh itu.

"Biru buram yang nampaknya akan cenderung berubah menjadi ungu itu bukan biru laut, tahu!"

"Tidak! Kulihat punya Granger juga warnanya sama seperti punya kita. Sabar dong! Kita tunggu saja proses perubahan warnanya."

Terlihat malu dengan wajah yang memerah, Granger bersembunyi di belakang Weasel.

"Hush kalian berdua, kembali ke kuali kalian sekarang. Dan tidak, Wallader, Nona Granger, ramuannya harus berwarna oranye keemasan sebelum berubah menjadi biru laut. Bukan biru buram." Slughorn berjalan memeriksa kuali-kuali lainnya.

oOo

Draco melihat jam sakunya. Tiga belas menit telah berlalu. Dia melihat ke dalam kualinya. Ramuannya sekarang berubah warna menjadi perak. Baiklah, inilah saatnya. Satu gerakan dari tongkat sihirnya dan warna ramuannya akan berubah menjadi perak bening dan selesai.

Menarik napas yang dalam, Draco mengangkat tongkatnya. Tangannya mulai membentuk gerakan spiral tepat di atas kuali. Samar-samar Draco mendengar seisi kelas menahan napas mereka. Draco mengucapkan mantranya sambil menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya.

" _Lex insaniae_ …" Draco menggerakkan tongkatnya searah jarum jam sebanyak tujuh kali.

Setelah putaran ketujuh, dia memutarkan tongkatnya berlawanan arah dengan jarum jam dan mengulangi mantranya.

Saat itulah masalah muncul. Timbul percikan di ujung tongkat sihir Draco. Cairan ramuan di kuali mulai melayang ke atas dengan gerakan spiral kemudian menyembur ke atas meraih tongkat sihirnya. Dengan refleks Draco melepaskan tongkatnya saat cairan keperakan itu membawa tongkatnya ke udara.

" _Evanesco_!" Slughorn mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah cairan ramuan tersebut yang dengan seketika lenyap. Tongkat sihir Draco jatuh ke lantai, retak hingga ke tengah. Secara tidak sadar Draco menatap Potter dan mata mereka saling bertemu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Draco langsung diperintahkan untuk mengunjungi klinik sekolah untuk memastikan bahwa ramuannya tidak mengenainya. Profesor Slughorn gagal memperbaiki tongkat sihir ibunya. Kerusakannya cukup parah.

Draco berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan wajah suram. Dia yakin saat makan siang nanti, berita mengenai kejadian di kelas tadi sudah tersebar di penjuru sekolah. Ketika dia tiba di lantai dasar, Draco memutuskan untuk menyendiri di suatu tempat untuk saat ini.

Draco berputar arah dan berjalan menuju hutan, tempat kesukaannya untuk menyendiri. Entah bagaimana, satu area kesukaannya itu terlindungi, bahkan dari cuaca ekstrim sekalipun. Saat hujan mengguyur Hogwarts dengan derasnya, di area itu hanya gerimis. Dan ketika Hogwarts diselimuti salju yang tebal, area itu hanya terhujani kepingan-kepingan kecil kristal salju yang jatuh di pepohonan. Area itu benar-benar terasa nyaman walaupun saat itu sedang musim dingin.

Draco terus berjalan ke dalam hutan sampai dia tiba di batas diperbolehkannya para siswa menjelajah hutan. Area ini adalah area terjauh yang pernah dijelajahinya di Hutan Terlarang. Begitu Draco menemukan "pohonnya", Draco menghempaskan punggungnya ke batang pohon besar tersebut.

Dia menarik napas dalam -dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Tatapan matanya menerawang ke sisi dalam hutan yang gelap. Perlahan tubuhnya menggelingsir ke bawah sampai terduduk di permukaan tanah yang lembab. Kedua kakinya tertekuk menempel di dada. Kedua tangan mendekap lutut dan Draco membaringkan kepalanya di lutut, menangis.

* * *

Dia pasti telah jatuh tertidur. Sekelilingnya terlihat lebih terang dan hangat dibandingkan saat sebelum dia tiba di area ini. Jam berapa sekarang? Masih ada pelajaran Aritmetika tingkat lanjut yang harus Draco ikuti hari itu.

Kesadarannya menjadi benar-benar pulih saat Draco mendengar suara di kejauhan. Segera dia berdiri siaga. Dia sedang berada di Hutan Terlarang, mungkin siang di saat matahari sedang berada di puncaknya, sendirian, dan tanpa tongkat sihir. Draco menelan ludah. Sebaiknya- Tidak, bukan sebaiknya, tapi seharusnya. Dia harus pergi keluar dari hutan sekarang juga!

Begitu Draco membalikkan badan hendak berlari keluar hutan, dia mendengar suara itu lagi dan kali ini suaranya terdengar jelas, lebih dekat.

Suaranya terdengar seperti suara hentakan kaki dan rintihan seekor hewan. Draco menengok ke belakang, mencoba melihat ke dalam hutan. Mata terbuka lebar, melihat tajam penuh waspada. Nah, di sana! Suara rintihan itu terdengar lagi.

Draco menarik napas, mempertajam pendengarannya dan menangkap suara ringkikan.

Oh Merlin! _Centaur_? Tapi suara _Centaur_ bukan seperti itu, kan? Bagaimana jika suara tersebut adalah suara... _Hippogriff_? Ah, tidak mungkin. Mereka berada jauh di sisi timur hutan, dekat pondok Hagrid. Jadi apakah itu suara kuda biasa? Tapi Draco tidak pernah melihat kuda biasa di Hutan Terlarang sebelumnya.

Penasaran, atau mungkin akal sehatnya sudah hilang karena dia tidak sarapan dan belum makan siang, Draco membalikkan lagi badannya ke arah suara ringkikan itu berasal. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, Draco melangkah masuk ke area hutan dalam yang penuh dengan pepohonan lebat. Udara di sekitar terasa semakin dingin dan berat. Draco merangkul erat tasnya. Dan beberapa langkah kemudian dia melihatnya.

"Merlin! Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Dari apa yang dilihatnya, kini Draco bisa menduga bahwa mungkin tadi dia terbangun karena suara pohon tumbang. Dengan segera dia merogoh isi tasnya untuk mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan terhenti begitu dia ingat bahwa tongkatnya rusak. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengangkat batang pohon yang sangat besar itu. Apakah lebih baik dia meminta bantuan pada Hagrid saja?

Ringkikan yang melengking dan memilukan dari hewan yang tertimpa pohon tumbang itu cukup menggambarkan betapa kesakitannya sang _Unicorn_. Bingung dan tak tahu dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Draco melompati pohon tumbang itu dan menempatkan dirinya di sebelah sang _Unicorn_ , berusaha mengangkat batang pohon itu.

Tentu saja pohon tumbang itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Draco menegakkan tubuh, meletakkan tasnya di atas tanah, menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga ke siku — karena dia tidak mau kemeja putihnya kotor— dan mencoba kembali mengangkat pohon tumbang tersebut.

"Oh ini sangat konyol! Aku akan memanggil Hagrid!" Draco mengambil tasnya dan berdiri untuk beranjak pergi. Namun langkahnya berhenti seketika saat sang hewan sihir itu merintih lemah.

"A-apa…? Apa kamu takut?" Draco berlutut, "Oh, hewan malang, jangan khawatir, aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya akan memanggil Hagrid untuk menolongmu." Draco membelai badan _Unicorn_ tersebut.

Entah karena hewan itu mengerti kata-kata Draco atau mungkin merasa lega bahwa Draco tidak pergi, _Unicorn_ itu nampak lebih tenang.

Tiba-tiba Draco mendengar suara dengusan yang keras di belakangnya. Dia menengok ke belakang dan melihat sesuatu yang mirip seperti kuda dengan sepasang sayap kelelawar yang besar, badan berupa kerangka dan wajah yang mirip seperti hewan reptil. Matanya yang putih menatap Draco dari jarak tiga meter di belakangnya.

Draco terkejut dan hanya bisa berdiri kaku, mata membelalak lebar, tercekat oleh napasnya sendiri.

 _Oh buset apa itu! Merlin, mati aku! Mati aku! Apakah dia akan memakanku?_

oOo

Apa itu? Draco belum pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya! Bahkan tidak di kelas Pemeliharaan Hewan-hewan Sihir. _Hippogriff_ , mungkin? Bukan, bukan. Walaupun binatang sihir itu memiliki paruh runcing yang sama. Oh Merlin apakah hewan itu akan memakannya hidup-hidup? Berpikir cepat, Draco melakukan apa yang dia harap benar untuk dilakukan. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk hormat pada hewan itu, dengan tetap menjaga kontak mata. Sang hewan memiringkan kepalanya kemudian membuang muka.

"Apa?!"

Hewan itu tidak memberikan respon yang sama seperti _Hippogriff_ terhadap gerakan membungkuk hormat.

Jika hewan tersebut diumpamakan sebagai manusia, Draco bisa menduga bahwa hewan tersebut baru saja mengacuhkannya dengan sombong. Hewan itu mendengus lagi, uap udara keluar dari hidungnya bertemu dengan udara dingin hutan lalu secara perlahan hewan itu menengok ke arah Draco. Draco menelan ludah. Perlahan, hewan itu berjalan mendekat. Memejamkan matanya, Draco berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bernapas.

Hal mengerikan yang ditunggunya tidak terjadi. Draco membuka mata dan berkedip. Sang hewan, dengan badan yang besar dan nampak seperti hewan pembunuh, menempatkan kedua kaki bagian depannya di dekat batang pohon yang tumbang dan dalam satu kedipan, batang pohon yang besar dan berat tersebut terlempar beberapa meter jauh dari _Unicorn_ yang terhimpit.

Tangisan yang melengking memekakan telinga Draco. Dia melihat ke bawah tempat sang _Unicorn_ terbaring dan melihat kaki binatang sihir itu tertancap ranting cukup dalam. Darah berwarna perak mengalir keluar dengan deras. Tanpa berpikir, Draco menjatuhkan kedua lulutnya ke tanah dan membelai _Unicorn_ yang menangis kesakitan untuk menenangkannya. Draco mendengar gerakan di belakangnya. Oh tidak, apakah hewan besar aneh itu akan memakan _Unicorn_? Hewan itu memang nampak seperti hewan pemakan daging. Dan karena sang _Unicorn_ sedang terluka, mungkin hewan dengan tubuh kerangka itu mencium bau darah dan daging.

Merasa takut dan kasihan sang _Unicorn_ akan dimakan, Draco membuat keputusan yang sangat beresiko. Sepengetahuan Draco, _Unicorn_ memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat. Lebih cepat lukanya sembuh, lebih cepat sang _Unicorn_ bisa menyelamatkan diri dari pemangsanya. Memperteguh keputusannya, Draco meraih kaki _Unicorn_ yang terluka dengan tangan kirinya, menggenggamnya dengan erat, dan dengan peringatan singkat kepada sang _Unicorn_ , Draco menarik keluar ranting yang menancap di kaki hewan malang tersebut dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin ke area hutan dalam, berharap sang hewan pemangsa di belakangnya berlari mengejar ranting berdarah itu. Yah, hewan itu bukan anjing, tapi patut dicoba.

Kembali terdengar tangisan memilukan dari sang _Unicorn_ putih. Wajah Draco pucat.

"Ayo, kamu pasti bisa! Sembuhkan dirimu sendiri!"

Darah perak mengalir dari kaki yang tersayat, menggenang di tanah. Sejumlah darah perak tersebut menyelimuti lengan kiri Draco yang tengah memegangi kaki sang _Unicorn_. Draco mendesis. Darah perak itu terasa panas di kulitnya, nyaris terbakar oleh kontak dari darah _Unicorn_. Draco mengingat-ingat pelajaran mengenai _Unicorn_ dan tidak menemukan sama sekali informasi mengenai efek darah _Unicorn_ jika mengenai kulit manusia. Draco memeriksa lengannya. Seluruh bagian lengan bawah kirinya kini tertutup oleh darah _Unicorn_. Kulitnya terasa panas sekali. Draco melepaskan genggamannya pada kaki _Unicorn_ dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri daging kaki _Unicorn_ yang tersayat cukup dalam itu menutup secara gaib.

"Kamu sembuh!" Draco menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Sesaat kemudian dia merasa sesuatu yang keras mendorong punggungnya. Draco menengok ke belakang dan

"AAAAAARGH!"

Draco berteriak dan terjungkal kaget. Kini dia dan hewan yang menyerupai kerangka kuda berwarna hitam tadi saling bertemu muka. Dari sudut matanya, Draco melihat sang _Unicorn_ berdiri dari tanah dengan kokoh. Sisi kepala sang _Unicorn_ menyentuh pipi Draco.

Tidak masuk akal. Dia pasti menjadi tidak waras! Dia pasti telah menelan sedikit ramuan _Tractura Vesania_ ketika terjadi kecelakaan di kelas ramuan tadi. Pastilah itu yang menyebabkan dia sudah berperilaku di luar akal sehatnya hari ini. Karena saat ini, Draco mendapat kesan bahwa sang _Unicorn_ telah berterima kasih kepadanya dan sang _Unicorn_ ingin Draco berterima kasih kepada hewan aneh berbadan kerangka itu.

Draco berdiri dan dengan sangat hati-hati mengangkat tangannya ke arah kepala hewan kerangka itu dan memberikan tepukan lembut di kepalanya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Lagi-lagi sang hewan kerangka itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Draco, kemudian melangkah pergi, hilang di antara semak-semak dan pepohonan.

"…Yah, Ini benar-benar…tidak biasa…" Draco menjatuhkan diri ke tanah, merasakan kakinya melemah karena kejadian yang telah dia alami barusan. Dia merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di lengan kirinya yang berbalur darah _Unicorn_. Dengan saputangan, dia membersihkan darah perak itu dari lengannya. Lengan dengan luka bekas tato Pelahap Maut. Kulit lengannya menjadi merah.

"Apakah darahmu beracun?" Draco bertanya pada sang _Unicorn_.

 _Unicorn_ yang kini benar-benar sudah sembuh menatap balik Draco. Hewan itu mengusapkan mukanya ke badan Draco kemudian melompat pergi ke area hutan bagian dalam.

Draco menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Saat itu pasti waktu makan siang sudah lewat dan mungkin dia sudah melewatkan kelas Aritmetika Tingkat Lanjut siang itu. Draco mengambil jam sakunya dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan bahwa ternyata dia masih punya kesempatan untuk mengikuti kelas Aritmetika. Saat itu jam menunjukkan hampir pukul satu siang. Melepaskan gulungan lengan kemejanya kembali, Draco mendesah dan berjalan keluar hutan. Dia membersihkan jubah dan celana kainnya dari tanah yang menempel sebelum kembali ke kastil.

.~.

Setibanya di kamar, Draco mengunci diri. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir ibunnya dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja belajar sebelum duduk di kursi. Haruskah dia segera menulis surat pada ibunya, atau haruskah dia melaporkan hal ini terlebih dahulu pada Ibu Kepala Sekolah?

Kedua lengan terlipat di atas meja belajar, Draco menatap udara kosong.

Siswa sekolah sihir tanpa tongkat sihir.

Draoc merasa dia seperti seorang _squib_ yang mengikuti sekolah sihir.

oOo

Beberapa saat keheningan yang hampa berlalu, Draco tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Selesai merapikan diri di depan kaca, Draco membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Potter berdiri di hadapannya.

Draco berdiri di pintu, membisu. Dia tidak mau berbicara dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada mantan musuhnya itu. Potter nampak gugup dan canggung dengan sikap Draco yang hanya berdiri menatapnya. Seolah-olah menatap udara kosong.

"Malfoy, maaf mengenai tongkatmu."

"Kenapa kamu harus minta maaf? Kamu tidak melakukan apapun." Draco bergerak hendak menutup pintu.

"Tunggu! Malfoy..." Potter menahan pintu dan melangkah memasuki kamar Draco tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Potter?" Draco bertanya, merasa terganggu dan kesal karena kastil Hogwarts membiarkan Potter masuk kamar murid lain tanpa seijin penghuninya.

"Aku...bisakah kita—"

"Keluar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan. Keluar sekarang, Potter. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu." Draco memegang gagang pintu, memberi isyarat pada Potter untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Malfoy, aku bisa—," Potter berhenti berbicara dan mengucapkan mantra keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, "aku bisa memperbaiki tongkat sihir ibumu," ucap Potter dengan cepat.

"Kamu bisa apa?" Draco menatap remaja berambut gelap di hadapannya dengan mata terbelalak.

* * *

 **III. CONCERN**

Dengan satu ayunan tongkat sihirnya, Potter menutup pintu kamar Draco.

"Kupikir membantuku memperbaiki tongkat Ibuku bukanlah hal yang melanggar hukum, Potter." Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Dan Potter, sejauh yang aku tahu, tidak ada -termasuk kamu- yang bisa memperbaiki tongkat sihir yang rusak."

"Benar, tidak ada yang bisa. Tapi tongkat ini," Potter mengangkat tongkat sihirnya ke depan wajah Draco, "pernah rusak sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana bisa... Tunggu. Potter, maksudmu ada ahli tongkat sihir yang bisa memperbaiki tongkat yang rusak? Andai itu benar, Potter, jika kau begitu acuhnya terhadap dunia sekitar, tak ada satu pun ahli tongkat sihir yang menerima keluarga Malfoy sekarang. Nama kami telah dicoret dari toko mereka.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membawamu ke ahli tongkat sihir. Yah, pokoknya kamu mau tidak kubantu memperbaikinya?" Potter mengusap-usap belakang lehernya.

"Potter, kamu terdengar sangat ingin sekali memperbaiki tongkatku." Draco melihat wajah Potter yang memerah. "Oh, aku tahu. Perasaan bersalah jiwa kepahlawananmu."

"Aku tidak punya jiwa kepahlawanan! Begini, kamu membutuhkan tongkat itu kan?"

"Aku bisa meminjam tongkat ayahku." Draco menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata hijau zamrud Potter. Dia baru menyadari bahwa garis pandang Potter yang dulunya berada di dagu Draco kini sudah lurus sejajar dengan mulut Draco. Jadi Potter telah tumbuh semakin tinggi.

"Kamu tidak bisa." Potter melihat keterkejutan Draco. "Aku tahu ayahmu membutuhkannya. Di luar sana masih banyak mantan Pelahap Maut yang bersembunyi untuk membalas dendam pada ayahmu yang telah berkhianat."

Draco menggerakkan kakinya dengan kikuk.

"Pokoknya...percayalah padaku kali ini. Begini, semua orang di Hogwarts sudah tahu bahwa tongkat sihirmu rusak, dan saat makan siang tadi kudengar beberapa siswa yang tidak menyukaimu akan melemparkan mantra buruk padamu karena kini kamu tidak punya pertahanan." Potter menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap mata keperakan Draco. Draco menatap balik, mempertimbangkan tawaran Potter.

"Baik. Kuberi kau kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya." Draco bergerak akan mengambil tongkat ibunya yang rusak namun dicegah oleh Potter.

"Aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya sekarang." Potter memberinya tatapan minta maaf.

"Apa maksudmu kau tak bisa memperbaikinya sekarang? Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mengangkat tongkatmu, ucapkan mantranya dan perbaiki tongkatnya." Draco menatap heran Potter.

"Iya, sebenaranya...tidak segampang itu." Potter menggaruk kepalanya. "Sabtu. Aku hanya bisa melakukannya hari Sabtu. Kita bicarakan lagi Sabtu nanti."

"Potter, kau terdengar mencurigakan. Seolah apa yang akan kau lakukan itu melibatkan sesuatu yang tidak ada di Hogwarts." Draco melihat ekspresi terkejut di mata Potter. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu hingga Sabtu. Sampai hari itu tiba, kurasa aku harus waspada terhadap siswa lain."

"Aku bisa-" Potter berhenti bicara dan wajahnya merona. Draco memberi tatapan penuh selidik kepada wajah yang memerah itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Draco bertanya pada Potter.

Potter mengucapkan mantra _Tempus;_ menunjukkan pukul dua kurang dua menit.

"Aku harus mengikuti kelas Aritmetika Tingkat Lanjut hingga pukul tiga lebih empat puluh lima. Kita lanjutkan diskusi ini setelahnya." Draco menunggu sejenak, memberikan waktu berpikir kepada Potter untuk menolak ajakannya. Potter mengangguk dengan gerakan ragu.

Ketika Potter mengangkat tongkat sihirnya untuk menyudahi mantra kedap suara, Draco menggenggam pergelangan tangan Potter.

"Tunggu. Potter, kenapa tadi kamu mengeluarkan mantra kedap suara untuk kita?"

Mata Potter melebar dan menatap tangan Draco yang tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Tak seorang pun yang boleh tahu kalau aku bisa memperbaiki tongkat sihirmu," bisik Potter.

"Kenapa?" Draco menunggu jawaban dengan sabar, namun Potter tidak berkata apa-apa. "Um, Potter, kamu berbicara mengenai perbaikan tongkat sihir ibuku, kan? Jika kamu benar-benar bisa memperbaiki tongkat sihir, kenapa kamu tidak memperbaiki tongkatku yang sudah terpecah-belah?"

"Yah kukira kau tidak akan memintanya lagi dariku. Lagi pula, kerusakannya cukup...parah. Aku pikir tongkat itu tidak akan bisa diperbaiki dengan cara apapun. Tapi kerusakan tongkat ibumu sama seperti punyaku..."

"Baiklah." Draco melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Potter. Sekali lagi, dia menyaksikan wajah Potter yang berubah memerah dan sang remaja yang lebih kecil darinya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.~.

" _Finite_." Potter berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Potter," Draco memanggil ketika Potter membuka pintu hendak keluar.

"Yeah?" Potter berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Terima kasih." Draco melihat Potter memberinya senyuman sepenuh hati.

* * *

Draco sangat menyukai angka-angka. Angka adalah suatu kebenaran yang mutlak di alam semesta. Walaupun merasa sedih akan tongkat sihirnya yang rusak, Draco menikmati pelajaran Aritmetika Tingkat Lanjut hari itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan kelas Aritmetika telah usai. Draco membereskan perkamen, pena, botol tinta dan bukunya kemudian menggapai tas kulit naganya di lantai namun tangannya tidak menyentuh apapun. Draco melihat ke bawah mencari tasnya. Dia yakin tadi dia menaruh tasnya di lantai tepat di sebelah bangkunya. Draco mencari di sekitar mejanya tapi tasnya tak ada di mana pun juga.

"Mencari ini, Malfoy?" Seorang siswa tahun tujuh berdiri di depan kelas, memegang tas Draco. Di belakangnya berdiri dua siswa lainnya. Para siswa Slytherin.

"Ya, tadi aku mencari itu. Jika kau tidak keberatan, berikan tasnya padaku, Harper." Draco menunggu adik kelasnya tersebut memberikan tasnya kepadanya.

"Oh aku keberatan." Harper tertawa dengan suara sumbang. Dua temannya ikut tertawa. "Kau pikir kami takut padamu, eh, Malfoy?" ujar siswa Slytherin yang setahun lebih muda dari Draco itu dengan nada merendahkan. "Cih, lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Tak ada seorang pun yang berpihak padamu. Tidak punya bawahan lagi, Malfoy? Kasihan Malfoy. Kamu bukanlah apa-apa, hanya seorang penghianat tak berdaya. Penghianat Pangeran Kegelapan dan Dunia Sihir. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanmu di sini, Malfoy. Kau menyedihkan!"

Ah, sekarang Draco ingat. Ayah siswa itu adalah seorang Pelahap Maut. Beberapa kali mendapatkan mantra _Crucio_ dari Pangeran Kegelapan di kediaman Malfoy. Dibunuh oleh Pangeran Kegelapan karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri menyedihkan, Harper. Berapa lama kau harus menunggu kesempatan seperti ini? Hanya berani menghadapi seseorang setelah kau yakin orang itu tidak memiliki pertahanan apapun." Draco berdiri tegak tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau-! Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup, Malfoy! _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Harper berseru dan Draco jatuh terbujur kaku di lantai. Harper menendang seniornya kemudian ketiga siswa Slytherin tahun tujuh itu bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

Draco mendengar mantra _Colloportus_ dilemparkan ke pintu kelas.

Bagus. Sekarang dia terkunci di kelas, tidak bisa bergerak. Kelas ini akan digunakan lagi pada hari Kamis siang. Itu artinya dia harus menunggu selama dua hari hingga seseorang membebaskan dia dari mantra yang mengenainya. Kecuali jika mantra juniornya itu tidak kuat, Draco akan terbebas dari efek mantra itu dengan sendirinya dalam waktu satu hingga dua jam.

Kemarahan terpancar di mata keperakan Draco. Tak ada yang dia inginkan selain melenyapkan remaja sombong dan pengecut bernama Harper itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh merendahkan seorang Malfoy!

* * *

 _Apakah dia benar-benar tidak diinginkan di sini?_

Draco memperhitungkah kurang lebih sudah dua jam dia mematung. Selama itu dia tidak mendengar suara seorang pun di lorong kelas. Menara ini benar-benar kosong, yang artinya waktu makan malam tengah berlangsung.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, mungkin itu hanyalah imajinasinya saja, tapi Draco mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Setelah itu, suara lemah langkah kaki menggema di penjuru kelas yang gelap dan tak berpenghuni –selain Draco.

Harry Potter muncul di hadapan Draco.

" _Finite Incantatem_!"

Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam, melihat Potter di atasnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Potter membungkuk, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Draco.

Draco meraihnya tanpa ragu dan bertolak dari lantai, berdiri tegak. Dia memeriksa jubahnya dan menepis debu -ada atau tidak- dari jubahnya. Dia melihat Potter mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai yang dingin lalu menyerahkannya pada Draco.

"Terima kasih." Draco meraih tali tasnya, tanpa sengaja jemarinya bersentuhan dengan jari-jari Potter.

Napas Potter tertahan.

"Jari-jarimu dingin," Potter berujar, " _Fervensium_."

Saat Draco mendengar mantra itu terucap, kehangatan menyelimutinya seketika. Draco mendesah penuh syukur. Dia perhatikan wajah Potter memerah. Draco berpikir sebegitu kuatnyakah mantra yang dilepaskan Potter sehingga efeknya menjalar ke daerah sekitar dia dan membuat Potter ikut merasakan kehangatan itu, menyebabkan pipinya memerah.

Sang penyihir remaja yang lebih muda dari Draco tersebut berdehem.

"Sekarang sedang jam makan malam. Apakah kamu mau langsung ke aula utama atau kamu ingin ke kamarmu dulu? Kita masih punya satu jam sebelum makan malam berakhir." Potter memegang erat tongkat sihirnya.

Hm, Draco sangat, sangat penasaran akan perhatian yang tiba-tiba diberikan oleh mantan musuhnya itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku ada di sini?" Draco bertanya.

Potter menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hal itu mulai mengganggu Draco dalam cara yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

"Um...kamu hilang selama dua jam sejak jam pelajaran Aritmetika Tingkat Lanjut selesai." Potter menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang, Draco berani bertaruh, tidak gatal sama sekali.

Draco menatap Potter penuh curiga. Dan tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, Potter, kuperhatikan selama di Hogwarts kau selalu mengetahui di mana aku berada." Draco maju selangkah. Jarak di antara mereka hanya satu kaki.

Potter melangkah mundur, menelan ludah.

Tatapan Draco terpaku pada gerakan jakum Potter. Kemudian secara perlahan matanya bergerak menuju mata hijau zamrud yang terbuka lebar.

"A-apa...Aku tidak...itu...maksudku...uh..." Potter terlihat ingin melarikan diri.

Merasa kasihan atas ketidaknyamanan yang melanda Potter, Draco mundur selangkah, menyelempangkan tali tasnya ke bahu kirinya.

"Kurasa aku akan kembali ke kamar saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin menghadapi mantra-mantra jahil." Draco merapatkan rahangnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kalau begitu. Dingin sekali di sini!" Potter mengusap-usap lengannya dengan cepat.

Draco tertawa kecil dan tersenyum heran pada remaja berambut gelap dihadapannya itu.

"Apa?" Potter merengus.

"Sekarang adalah pertengahan Januari, Potter, jika kamu lupa. Tentu saja suhunya dingin. Terutama saat kau tidak mengenakan baju hangat." Draco berkedip, baru menyadari kondisi Potter. Draco memandang Potter dari atas ke bawah. Remaja Gryffindor itu hanya mengenakan kaos coklat dan _flannel_ bermotif hijau serta celana jeans hitam. Tanpa jaket atau mantel penghangat. Tapi Draco harus mengakui pakaian tersebut cocok dipakai Potter karena menonjolkan warna mata serta rambutnya —yang berantakan.

"Potter, kenapa kamu tidak mengenakan baju hangat?" Draco merogoh isi tasnya dan menarik keluar syal hijau dari kasmir murni, lalu memberikannya pada Potter.

"Apa?" Potter memandang syal tersebut, kemudian memandang Draco, kemudian menatap syal itu lagi. Draco memutar matanya. Dia menyodorkan syalnya pada Potter.

"Pakai. Setidaknya lehermu tidak akan kedinginan." Draco melangkah melewati Potter yang berdiri mematung. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, dia memanggil, "Ayo, Potter. Aku kelaparan!" Draco mendengar suara gerakan di belakangnya. Draco tersenyum angkuh ketika Potter muncul di sebelahnya. Syal lembutnya terlilit di leher Potter.

"Kukira kau tidak lapar."

"Aku berubah pikiran. Tanpa sarapan dan makan siang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dietku hari ini."

Potter menoleh ke arah Draco dan menatapnya, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Draco sedikit menunduk ke bawah untuk menatap balik pada Potter, kedua alis terangkat dengan elegan, lalu membalas senyum Potter.

Dalam pikirannya, Draco tidak yakin apa yang telah menyebabkan mereka saling bertukar senyum dengan makna tersembunyi. Satu hal yang pasti, Draco menikmati sikap spontan itu.

* * *

Draco dan Potter berjalan kembali menuju aula utama dengan santai. Sebenarnya Draco merasa enggan untuk berkumpul bersama semua penghuni Hogwarts. Dia selalu duduk di ujung meja, dekat dengan pintu aula. Datang paling awal dan pergi di saat yang tepat agar tidak menarik perhatian. Dan jika bisa, dia akan melewati jam makan di aula. Coklat dan camilan manis yang dikirim ibunya sudah cukup untuk mengisi perut dan memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Potter? Draco tahu Bocah yang Hidup Kembali Dua Kali itu juga tidak menyukai perhatian yang diberikan dunia padanya. Draco bisa melihat gerakan-gerakan yang menandakan ketidaknyamanan yang dilakukan Potter ketika orang-orang mengerumuninya.

Langit senja menghiasi kastil Hogwarts yang diselimuti udara musim dingin. Di sebelah Draco, Potter mendekap erat dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Draco.

"Potter, apa kamu benar-benar tidak tahu kegunaan benda ini?" Draco merenggut tongkat sihir Potter dari genggamannya dan mengarahkannya pada sang remaja Gryffindor yang terkejut. " _Fervensium_."

"Oh." Wajah Potter memerah.

Mereka berhenti beberapa meter dari pintu aula utama.

"Aku merasa enggan masuk ke dalam." Draco memberitahu Potter dengan nada lesu.

"Yah, aku juga." Potter meringkuk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lilitan syal Draco di lehernya. Potter nampak manis saat melakukan hal itu.

Tunggu. Tidak. Tidak manis. Maksud Draco mengganggu. Ya, gerakan yang mengganggu pemandangan! Benar-benar mengganggu!

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Ayo." Draco berputar arah menuju sisi barat Hogwarts.

"Apa? Kita mau ke mana, Malfoy?" Potter bertanya, berjalan mengikuti Draco.

Saat berjalan menuju asrama mereka, Draco dibingungkan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Demi Merlin, apa yang sedang dia lakukan, bertingkah bersahabat pada Harry Potter? Mantan saingannya! Remaja yang selalu mengganggunya! Bocah Gryffindor yang selalu menghantui pikirannya! Merlin, Draco pasti sangat kesepian sampai-sampai dia berbicara dengan Potter sekarang!

oOo

"Masuk, Potter." Draco membuka pintu kamarnya untuk memberi jalan masuk Potter yang sedang berdiri kebingungan di hadapannya.

Dengan ragu Potter melangkah masuk. Draco melemparkan tasnya ke atas meja belajar. Kemudian dia membuka jubahnya lalu membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu seukuran buku Pemeliharaan Hewan-Hewan Sihir. Draco melompat ke kasur yang tak berpenghuni, dekat meja belajar dan pintu kamar. Draco kemudian meletakkan kotak kayu itu di atas kasur, di hadapannya sebelum dia duduk bersila.

"Duduklah, Potter." Dengan dagunya Draco menunjuk ke arah di depannya.

Potter memutari kasur lalu duduk di depan Draco dan kotak kayu.

"Apa itu?" Potter melirik kotak kayu yang tergeletak di antara mereka.

Draco hanya memberinya senyuman sombong dan membuka kotak itu.

Oh ya, remaja Slytherin berambut pirang ini menikmati ekspresi terkejut di wajah Potter. Mulut menganga lebar, bola mata terbelalak seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ambil sendiri, Potter." Draco mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat _truffle_ dari kotak kayu itu. Dia menikmati camilan kesukaannya itu sambil memperhatikan Potter yang sedang menilik isi kotak kayu Draco.

"Ayo, ambil saja yang kau suka. Kau belum makan malam, kan? Di dalam kotak itu ada..." Draco meletakkan sebungkus _truffle_ -nya dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi kotak kayu itu.

Tiga kotak camilan yang tersusun secara vertikal di dalam kotak kayu dikeluarkan oleh Draco satu per satu. Ada sekotak _Turkish Delight_ , sekotak biskuit _S'more_ , dan sekotak _Cheesecake Bites_.

Potter melirik Draco yang sedang menatapnya. Akhirnya, Potter yang sudah tidak dapat menahan air liurnya menetes mengambil sekotak _Turkish Delight_. Kotak camilan lainnya Draco kembalikan ke dalam kotak kayu.

"Mmm Malfoy, ini enak sekali!" Potter mengunyah dengan rakusnya. Draco tergelak kecil.

"Ini, cobalah." Draco menawarkan _truffle_ -nya kepada Potter.

"Oh Merlin, enaknya." Potter memakan sepotong _truffle_ seraya menatap Draco dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, begitu tersentuhnya oleh kelezatan di mulutnya. "Itu kotak ajaib, kan? Karena kotak itu terlalu kecil untuk semua kotak-kotak camilan ini."

"Iya, benar." Draco tidak akan memberitahunya bahwa kotak itu memiliki pasangan dan berada di dapur kediaman Malfoy. Keduanya saling berhubungan. Sejak awal tahun ajaran ini Draco meminta Tippy, peri rumah pribadinya, untuk menyediakan berbagai makanan di dalam kotak kayu tersebut.

"Merlin, keren sekali! Pantas saja kamu sering hilang dari aula utama saat jam makan! Kalau aku punya satu, aku tidak akan keluar dari kamar kecuali untuk masuk kelas! Aku akan merasa cukup puas hanya dengan kotak ini menemaniku di kamar." Potter menelan sepotong camilan sambil menatap lekat kotak kayu Draco.

"Apa kau selalu memperhatikanku di aula utama, Potter?" Draco terkejut dengan pengakuan secara tak langsung Potter. Potter sendiri nampak terkejut menyadari dirinya kelepasan bicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong dari mana kamu mendapatkan kotak itu? Aku tidak tahu kalau Diagon Alley menjualnya." Potter menundukkan kepalanya, menatap penuh minat kepada sekotak _Turkish Delight_ di pangkuannya. Draco menduga pasti wajah Potter memerah.

"Kotak ini tidak dijual. Ini adalah warisan keluarga Malfoy," Draco menjelaskan dengan singkat, "Oh dan Potter, beritahu orang lain tentang kotak ini maka kau tinggal sejarah."

Kedua remaja itu memakan isi kotak-kotak camilan dengan ketenangan hari Selasa, di kamar Draco.

Potter menempelkan hidungnya ke syal Draco yang masih terlilit di leher hangatnya dan menghirup napas. Perilaku polos itu menggelitik sesuatu di dalam diri Draco.

.~.

Dengan perut kenyang Draco mengembalikan kotak kayunya ke dalam koper. Sampah bungkusan camilan dilenyapkan oleh Potter dengan mantra _Evanesco_.

"Um, terima kasih, Malfoy, untuk...makan malamnya." Mereka berdua tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Potter bangkit dari kasur dan meraih gagang pintu.

"Kau tahu," Draco berjalan mendekati Potter, membuat sang Gryffindor menghentikan aksinya. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar membencimu, Potter."

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar membencimu juga, Malfoy." Mata hijau Potter bertemu dengan mata keperakan Draco yang hangat.

Syalnya benar-benar serasi dengan mata hijau yang indah itu, pikir Draco.

.~.

Sekali lagi Draco sendirian di kamarnya. Potter telah kembali ke kamarnya sendiri bersama syal kesayangan Draco. Remaja berambut pirang itu tidak memintanya kembali.

* * *

 **IV. DIVERSION**

Pagi itu Draco dibangunkan oleh rasa sakit yang melanda lengan kirinya. Dia duduk kemudian menggulung lengan piyama sutranya, dan melihat kulit tepat di bagian bekas luka tato Pelahap Maut berwarna merah seperti terbakar. Kondisinya lebih parah dari yang kemarin. Bahkan bekas luka di kulitnya itu begitu merahnya seperti hendak terkelupas. Draco berlari menuju kamar mandi dan segera mengaliri lengannya dengan air dingin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada lenganku?" Siraman air dingin sama sekali tidak meringankan rasa sakitnya.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apa yang melandanya adalah dengan mencari buku tentang _Unicorn_ di perpustakaan. Tidak mungkin dia pergi ke klinik sekolah dan membiarkan orang-orang melihat luka tato Pelahap Maut yang menghiasi lengan kirinya. Karena itu Draco mandi secepatnya, berganti baju dan mengambil jubah yang terlipat di kursi. Dia mencari syalnya dan teringat di mana benda itu berada saat ini. Draco tersenyum simpul.

Draco melihat jam sakunya menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Pelajaran pertama pukul sembilan adalah pelajaran Mantra Sihir. Dia bisa mengunjungi perpustakaan sebelum pelajaran dimulai, tapi Draco tidak mau membuang waktu mencari dan membaca buku-buku tentang _Unicorn_. Bagaimana jika...

oOo

Draco berjalan memasuki aula utama. Saat itu pukul setengah sembilan jadi ruangan sudah mulai sepi. Dia duduk di meja Slytherin, sedekat mungkin dengan meja para pengajar Hogwarts. Dia mengambil sepiring puding coklat sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan. Dia tidak melihat Potter di meja Gryffindor. Draco mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia melihat Granger dan kakak beradik Weasel duduk di sana. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Jika dipikir-pikir, Draco jarang melihat Potter bersama teman-temannya itu sejak mereka kembali ke Hogwarts. Dan dia juga jarang melihat Potter makan di aula utama.

Seorang siswa Slytherin tahun ketiga memasuki aula utama dan menghampiri dua temannya yang duduk berseberangan dengan Draco.

"Masih makan juga, kalian berdua? Hey, coba tebak, Filch menemukan Harper di ruang bawah tanah," kata siswa itu.

"Lalu? Dia itu siswa Slytherin. Tentu saja Filch akan menemukannya di ruang bawah tanah!" salah seorang temannya menyahut.

"Bukaaan. Dia menemukan Harper dalam keadaan mematung. Ternyata ada yang sudah memberinya mantra _Petrificus Totalus_ saat dia keluar dari asrama sebelum sarapan tadi!"

"Seriusan! Siapa yang begitu bodohnya memberi kutukan pada Harper? Dia itu kan picik dan semua orang mengetahuinya!" Temannya yang lain bertanya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Harper bilang dia tidak melihat orangnya." Siswa tahun ketiga itu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kalian tahu bagian anehnya?"

"Apa?" Kedua temannya bertanya.

"Orang yang memantrainya mengambil jubah Harper! Dia sampai pucat seputih kain karena kedinginan! Kalian tahu sendiri kan, sedingin apa ruang bawah tanah di musim dingin," siswa tahun ketiga memberitahu dan mereka bertiga bergidig.

Dari sudut matanya Draco melihat para pengajar Hogwarts mulai meninggalkan meja makan. Draco berdiri dan berjalan ke depan aula.

oOo

"Profesor Hagrid, bisa saya bicara dengan Anda sebentar?" Draco mencegat guru Pemeliharaan Hewan-hewan Sihir yang hendak meninggalkan aula.

"Malfoy. Kudengar tentang tongkatmu kemarin. Pasti kau kesal, eh." Hagrid menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya... Profesor, bisa saya bertanya mengenai sesuatu? Apakah darah _Unicorn_ memberi dampak negatif pada kulit manusia jika saling bersentuhan?" Draco harap tak seorang pun menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa semua mata di aula tertuju padanya.

"Tidak. _Unicorn_ itu makhluk sihir yang suci. Tidak melukai," jawab Hagrid.

Draco tidak setuju dengan pernyataan itu karena luka bakar di lengannya berkata lain. Tapi tunggu. Suci... Tentu saja! Betapa bodohnya dia! Draco menyumpah dalam hati. Hal sesuci darah _Unicorn_ akan bereaksi negatif terhadap sihir jahat yang tertanam di kulit lengannya! Draco meringis.

"Begitu. Terima kasih, Profesor." Draco pergi meninggalkan aula utama dan pergi menuju kantor Ibu Kepala Sekolah.

Tepat pada waktunya, saat sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts tiba di depan patung pintu masuk kantornya, Draco memanggilnya.

"Profesor McGonagall."

"Ah, Malfoy. Pasti kau datang untuk membicarakan kejadian yang baru-baru ini melandamu. Ayo naik. Scottish Fold," Ibu Kepala Sekolah mengucapkan kata kunci pada patung penunggu dan tangga spiral menuju kantornya pun terangkat.

Mereka berdua memijakkan kaki ke tangga yang berjalan naik ke atas.

oOo

"Duduklah, Malfoy." McGonagall menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah kursi di depan mejanya saat mereka tiba di kantornya.

"Terima kasih. Profesor, Anda sudah mendengar kabar mengenai tongkat sihir Ibuku. Saat ini saya belum mendapat penggantinya. Menghadiri pelajaran yang memerlukan kerja tongkat sihir pada situasi ini nampak...tidak produktif menurut saya." Draco berkata tanpa basa-basi.

"Ada benarnya perkataanmu itu, Malfoy. Yah, aku tahu dengan kondisimu sekarang kau akan kesulitan mendapatkan tongkat sihir. Sudahkah kau bicarakan hal ini dengan kepala asramamu?" McGonagall bertanya. Dia melirik lukisan mantan kepala sekolah, Albus Dumbledore.

"Aku belum bicara dengan Profesor Slughorn. Kupikir itu bukan urusannya... Dan mungkin bukan urusan Anda pula, Profesor." Draco sedikit memalingkan muka.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, Malfoy! Kau adalah anak didikku!" McGonagall nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Draco. "Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Sudahkah kau beritahu mereka?"

"Belum. Aku..." Nama Malfoy telah ditolak oleh semua toko tongkat sihir. Ayahnya tidak bisa meminjamkan tongkatnya karena dia sendiri membutuhkannya untuk menjaga kediaman mereka dari serangan para mantan Pelahap Maut yang setia. Lagi pula tongkat ayahnya sedang dalam masa tahanan rumah selama setahun, bersama pemiliknya. Draco enggan untuk mengingatkan McGonagall mengenai hal itu.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, Malfoy. Kabari orang tuamu dan sampai kita menemukan solusinya, aku akan menginformasikan guru-gurumu bahwa kau dibebaskan dari pelajaran yang memerlukan tongkat sihir. Tapi kusarankan kau masuk kelas saja untuk mengikuti bagian teorinya, tanpa harus mengikuti prakteknya. Sekarang pergilah. Kelas akan dimulai."

Draco melihat lukisan Severus Snape yang terus memandanginya.

oOo

Draco melewati pelajaran Mantra Sihir. Siang hari dia berencana untuk makan siang di aula utama, berharap Icarus kembali membawa surat dari ibunya. Sayangnya, elangnya tidak kembali. Draco meletakkan apel hijau yang baru dimakannya setengah di meja makan dan berjalan keluar dari aula utama.

Melewati halaman depan, dia melihat Potter. Remaja itu terlihat sedang berseteru dengan Ginny Weasley —yang Draco lebih suka memanggilnya Weaselette; musang betina— dan nampaknya Potter terlihat kesal. Mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar. Draco melanjutkan langkahnya menuju asrama.

* * *

"Malfoy!"

Draco mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tapi tentu saja Draco tahu suara siapa itu. Dia berhenti dan menengok ke belakang.

"Harry!" Weaselette memanggil Potter yang berlari ke arah Draco.

"Potter," sapa Draco saat Potter tiba di hadapannya.

"Hey. Um, kamu sedang menuju ke asrama, kan? Lebih baik lanjutkan berjalan. Dingin sekali di luar sini." Potter memimpin perjalanan, yang diikuti oleh Draco.

"Menghindar dari pacarmu, Potter?" Draco tertsenyum sungging.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" hardik Potter.

"Baiklah." Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tidak makan siang?"

"Aku...tidak terlalu suka berada di aula. Oya, apa kau sudah bicara dengan kepala sekolah tentang tongkatmu?" Potter menatap mata Draco.

"Ya, pagi ini." Draco menatap balik remaja berambut gelap itu. Dia melihat kain berwarna hijau tersembunyi di bawah jubah Potter, terbelit di lehernya. Pipi Draco memerah saat dia menyadari kain apa itu.

Tunggu, kenapa dia bersemu?

"Kamu kedinginan? Mau kuhangatkan?" Potter mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak merasa dingin. Kenapa kamu berpikiran begitu?" Draco mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku bisa melihat pipimu bersemu kemerahan." Potter menunjuk wajah Draco, memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan wajah Draco dengan seksama.

"Apa?" bentak Draco yang merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan jalan. Kita sudah hampir sampai." Potter menunjuk ke arah kastil barat tempat asrama mereka berada dengan menggunakan kepalanya. "Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Ibu Kepala Sekolah?"

"Kami menunggu kabar dari orang tuaku terlebih dahulu."

Ketika mereka tiba di asrama, Potter berdiri di hadapan Draco.

"Kalau begitu kita ketemu lagi di kelas Herbologi?" Potter mengusap-usap leher bagian belakangnya.

"Ya." Jawab Draco dengan ragu, namun dengan keberanian yang dia kerahkan, dia melanjutkan, "Um, Potter. Mau gabung makan siang di kamarku?"

"Iya!" Jawab Poter penuh semangat, tersenyum lebar, seperti orang bodoh saja.

oOo

Draco mengambil kotak kayu dari kopernya.

"Ah, kotak berkah!" Potter berseru gembira saat Draco duduk di kasur yang tak berpemilik lalu menaruh kotak kayunya di antara mereka.

"Potter, kau bisa membuka jubahmu sekarang. Di sini tidak dingin," ujar Draco sambil menulis sesuatu di secarik perkamen yang kemudian diletakkannya ke dalam kotak kayu sebelum ditutupnya lagi.

"Um, aku merasa cukup nyaman seperti ini." Potter melekatkan pandangannya pada kotak kayu.

"Buka jubahmu, Potter~" pinta Draco dengan nada berirama.

"Nggak, terima kasih." Potter mendekap erat jubahnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Draco menyeringai tahu.

Beberapa saat kemudian dua piring yang berisi potongan roti lapis dan muffin apel kayu manis bertaburkan bubuk vanilla tersedia di hadapan kedua remaja itu. Semuanya mereka lahap dengan suka cita.

"Jadi, Potter, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus dari Hogwarts?" Draco memulai percakapan.

"Ga tau." Potter megangkat bahu.

"Kukira kau ingin menjadi Auror?"

"Yah, entahlah. Aku hanya merasa lelah bertarung. Tapi, kurasa hanya itu yang kutahu dan bisa lakukan," jawab Potter. Remaja itu nampak…marah? Sedih? "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku berencana untuk menjadi ahli ramuan." Draco memperlambat kunyahan muffin-nya.

"Oh. Kamu jago di pelajaran ramuan." Potter melihat ke arah Draco. "Ah, di wajahmu ada…bubuk gula."

"Apa? Di mana?" Draco menepis-nepis sekitar wajahnya secara acak.

"Bukan, di sana.. Sini," Potter mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan membersihkan bubuk gula di bawah mulut Draco dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap dari arah sudut mulut menuju bibir bawah Draco.

Keduanya saling pandang dari jarak yang dekat.

"Uh, kurasa aku harus siap-siap untuk kelas selanjutnya." Potter melompat dari kasur dan lari keluar kamar.

Jari-jari Draco menyentuh bagian wajah tempat jari Potter berada sesaat lalu.

.~.

Di kelas Herbologi hari itu mereka bertingkah laku seolah-olah salah satu di antara mereka tidak ada.

oOo

Kelas hari ini berakhir pukul empat lebih lima belas menit. Draco harap elangnya pulang saat makan malam nanti.

Dia berjalan keluar dari rumah kaca bersama para siswa tahun tujuh dan delapan lainnya. Berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong, melewati siswa lainnya.

Harper berjalan melewatinya dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Draco dengan keras, menyebabkan remaja berambut pirang itu terhempas menabrak kaca jendela dengan keras.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Malfoy!" sapa Harper saat dia berjalan melewati Draco.

"Kau-" Kata-kata Draco terhenti oleh suara hardikan Potter.

"Kau yang harus memperhatikan langkahmu, Harper!" teriak Potter. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Potter. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Potter berdiri di samping Draco.

"Apaan itu, Harry?" Weasel, dengan wajah merenggutnya yang jelek, memandang Potter dengan ekspresi tidak setuju.

"Dia mencari gara-gara," jawab Potter, masih berdiri di samping Draco.

"Iya, sobat, tapi kamu kan gak harus ngebelain si musang itu. Ayo." Weasel menarik pergelangan tangan Potter.

"Jangan mulai, Ron," Potter memperingatkan temannya, tapi berjalan mengikuti temannya yang berambut merah itu. "Sampai jumpa saat makan malam nanti, Malfoy."

"Seriusan, Harry?" Draco mendengar Weasel bertanya pada Potter dengan nada tidak percaya sambil berjalan pergi.

Draco melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju asrama dan, Salazar, untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia bertemu dengan Harper dan kedua anak buahnya. Dengan sebuah mantra, tas Draco terbalik dan semua isinya berserakan di tanah.

oOo

"Harper," Draco menyumpah.

"Hey, hey, siapa itu kalau bukan si Malfoy yang hebat. Tidak memberikan balasan, nih? Oh iya, aku lupa. Dia tidak punya tongkat sihir," Harper terkikik-kikik ke arah anak buahnya. Ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang melindungimu lagi, Malfoy? Heh, kasihan." Draco menendang pena Draco.

"Siapa bilang dia tidak punya siapapun?"

Keempat siswa Slytherin terhenyak mendengar suara yang baru muncul itu. Mereka melihat ke belakang Draco dan mendapati Harry Potter berdiri sekitar tiga meter dari mereka.

"P-Potter! Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?" Harper mundur selangkah.

"Kupikir aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk memperhatikan langkahmu, Harper." Potter berjalan mendekat. "Dan dari yang kulihat, kamu menghalangi jalannya." Potter kini berdiri di samping Draco.

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, Potter!" Harper mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Kau berani macam-macam dengannya dan itu adalah urusanku." Potter mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tongkat sihir Harper.

Harper mengangkat dagunya, memaksakan diri melihat rendah ke arah Draco dari ujung hidungnya. Jika mereka berada di situasi yang berbeda saat itu, Draco akan tertawa melihat tingkah laku Harper yang berusaha untuk terlihat lebih tinggi darinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Harper dan anak buahnya pergi.

Draco mengambil tasnya dari tanah dan mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang tercecer. Potter menyerahkan barang terakhir yang tercecer. Draco menatap remaja berambut gelap itu. Dia ingin mengatakan pada Potter untuk mengurusi urusannya sendiri, bahwa dia tidak butuh bantuannya, atau mungkin dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi sungguh, Draco sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya akan hal-hal yang ingin dia ucapkan itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Malfoy. Jadi biar kupermudah untuk kita berdua. Kita bisa berjalan bersama-sama, Harper akan berpikir dua kali untuk memantraimu lagi, dan tak seorang pun yang akan mendekatiku jika aku bersamamu. Solusi yang saling menguntungkan." Potter berkata tegas.

"Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu, Potter." Draco bersikukuh, namun menjadi gugup karena tatapan Potter. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin orang-orang mendekatimu?"

Potter menatapnya penuh selidik. Kemudian menghela napas.

"Aku sudah muak dan lelah akan permintaan orang-orang untuk menceritakan kejadian saat perang dan omong kosong mereka tentang sikap kepahlawananku dan…"

"Ya, aku mengerti, Potter." Draco mendesah. Tawaran Potter memang menguntungkan bagi mereka berdua. "Baiklah. Terserah apa maumu, Potter."

Draco mencondongkan badannya ke depan sedikit. Dia memeriksa leher Potter yang tersembunyi di bawah jubah Hogwarts. Dia melihat sesuatu berwarna hijau. Draco tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan itu muncul, tapi Draco senang melihat 'sesuatu' itu.

"Ahh!" Tiba-tiba Draco merasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada lengan kirinya. Rasanya kulitnya seperti ditusuk seribu jarum. Dia mencengkeram lengan kirinya dengan kuat.

"Ada apa, Malfoy? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Potter bertanya dengan nada panic.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Draco masih mencengkeram erat lengannya dan mulai berjalan menuju asrama.

"Kamu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Ada apa? Apakah tadi dia memantraimu?" Potter meraih lengan kiri Draco.

"Kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!" Draco menarik tangannya dari genggaman Potter dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Potter di belakangnya.

oOo

Begitu tiba di kamar, Draco membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, berharap kekuatan sihir Potter tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Hogwarts lagi untuk menerobos masuk kamarnya seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Draco membuka jubahnya, membuka kancing lengan bajunya dan menggulungkannya sampai ke siku. Kulit di sekitar luka bekas tato Pelahap Maut berwarna merah padam; termasuk luka tato itu sendiri yang memerah lebih gelap. Dia harap Icarus kembali secepatnya untuk mengirimkan obat pereda rasa sakit yang dia minta dari ayahnya.

Terberkatilah Merlin, begitu dia tiba di aula utama saat makan malam, Icarus datang bersama sepucuk surat dan bungkusan kecil. Draco memberi elangnya sedikit makanan dari meja makan dan menyimpan surat dan bungkusan itu di dalam saku jubahnya.

Kulitnya kini tidak sesakit tadi sore. Sejak hari Selasa, rasa sakit yang hebat hanya mendera selama satu menit, kemudian mereda ke tingkat di mana Draco bisa menahannya.

Kesunyian yang tiba-tiba melanda aula mengalihkan perhatian Draco dari piringnya. Dia menengok ke atas dan mendapati alasan munculnya keheningan itu tidak lain adalah Potter yang sedang berjalan menuju meja Slytherin. Lebih tepatnya menuju ke arah di mana Draco duduk.

"Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?" Potter bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya dan sang Gryffindor menganggapnya sebagai jawaban. Potter duduk di sebelah kiri Draco. Karena Draco duduk di posisi terujung bangku, Potter menyelipkan dirinya di ruang kosong antara Draco dan siswa tahun empat. Sebuah piring muncul di hadapan Potter dan remaja itu mulai mengambil makanan yang tersedia di meja.

"Harry! Kamu ngapain di meja Slytherin?!" Ron Weasley memecah keheningan dengan raungan paraunya.

"Makan," jawab Potter dengan datar.

"Tapi-" Apapun yang akan dikatakan si bocah Weasel itu dipotong oleh suara Ibu Kepala Sekolah.

"Weasley, aku yakin Potter duduk di meja Slytherin tidaklah melanggar peraturan. Apa kau sudah lupa akan ucapanku mengenai persatuan antar asrama di awal tahun ajaran ini?" McGonagall berdiri tinggi dari kursinya.

"Tidak, Bu." Weasel mejawab dengan suara pelan dan kembali duduk.

Professor McGonagall menjadi guru kesukaan Draco malam itu. Walaupun malam itu Draco merasa terganggu oleh tatapan yang diberikan si gadis Weaselette kepada Potter sepanjang makan malam. Tapi itu tidak penting dan hanya akan membuang waktunya untuk dipikirkan. Karena itu Draco lebih memilih memperhatikan Potter yang sedang makan kue _treacle_ dengan lahapnya.

"Apa kau punya kue _treacle_ di dalam kotak berkah, Malfoy?" tanya Potter seraya mengangkat garpu berisi potongan besar kue ke arah mulutnya.

"Aku bisa meminta makanan apapun yang kumau, Potter." Draco mengambil apel hijau yang nampak lezat.

"Keren." Potter tersenyum pada Draco sambil menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Draco tertawa lepas menangkap maksud terselubung kata-kata Potter.

Melihat mata hijau yang berbinar itu, Draco tidak melihat syal hijaunya di leher Potter. Remaja itu bahkan tidak mengenakan jubah Hogwarts di malam yang dingin ini. Draco merasa kecewa. Dan wajahnya berubah pucat pasi dengan seketika saat Draco menyadari dia telah tertawa lepas di depan semua orang. Gawat! Draco segera memasang kembali tampang tenangnya. Namun, ketika dia melihat wajah Potter, dia lupa akan penyesalannya akibat memperlihatkan emosi di hadapan orang-orang. Potter nampak senang melihat Draco tertawa.

Selesai makan malam Draco ingin segera pergi ke kamarnya dan membaca surat dari ibunya. Tapi dia bisa menduga bahwa Potter sengaja berlama-lama berada di aula hingga teman-teman Gryffindornya pergi. Karena itu dia tetap duduk di aula untuk menemani Potter.

Saat makan malam telah berakhir, akhirnya teman seperkumpulan Potter pergi meninggalkan aula dan Draco berdiri dari bangku.

"Baiklah, Potter, aku harus kembali ke kamar sekarang." Draco menunggu sampai Potter ikut berdiri.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Dan kemana kamu akan pergi?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Um…entahlah. Kukira…hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mencari udara segar." Potter membuang muka.

"Bukan untuk menghindari teman-temanmu?" Draco menebak dengan tepat.

"Er…Aku akan ke lapangan Quidditch. Dah, Malfoy." Potter pergi sebelum Draco sempat memberitahu bahwa salju sedang turun.

oOo

Begitu Draco tiba di kamarnya, dia segera mengeluarkan surat dari ibunya dan bungkusan yang berisi sebotol kecil obat pereda sakit dari saku jubahnya.

Dia membaca, dan membaca dua kali surat dari ibunya itu lalu menyimpannya di laci meja belajar.

Dia harus bertemu dengan Potter sekarang juga!

* * *

 **V. EVANESCENT**

Malam itu udara di luar kastil sangat dingin, terutama di tempat terbuka, pada musim dingin yang bahkan bisa membekukan para burung hantu pos. Draco membalut erat tubuhnya dengan mantel hijau, hadiah ulang tahun ke delapan belas dari kedua orang tuanya.

Dia berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch yang gelap gulita. Dia melihat sekeliling lapangan tapi tidak menemukan Potter di mana pun. Mungkin remaja itu berbohong waktu dia mengatakan hendak ke sini tadi.

"Aku rindu terbang." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Draco.

Draco melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan Potter yang sedang bersandar di dinding menara penonton. Draco berjalan menghampirinya.

"Rambut platinummu itu bersinar di kegelapan, Malfoy. Mudah sekali menemukanmu berdiri di situ," Potter memberitahu Draco yang kini berdiri dengan jarak hanya dua langkah di depannya.

Draco memakai kerudung mantelnya dan menutupi kepalanya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Tersembunyi dengan sempurna!" Potter tertawa.

"Potter, apa kau benar-benar bisa memperbaiki tongkat sihir Ibuku?" Draco bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa Harper menyerangmu lagi?" Potter terdengar marah.

"Aku baru saja menerima surat dari Ibuku. Orang tuaku tidak bisa mendapatkan tongkat sihir lain untukku."

"Oh, aku minta maaf." Potter menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan minta maaf untuk hal yang tidak kamu lakukan, Potter!" Draco menegurnya. Dia sering sekali mendengar Potter meminta maaf kepada orang untuk sesuatu hal yang terjadi di luar kuasanya. Draco merasa terganggu akan hal itu.

"Maaf." Potter menunduk.

"Kau melakukannya lagi. Jadi, bisakah kau, Potter? Memperbaiki tongkat Ibuku? Apa kau benar-benar yakin tongkat itu bisa diperbaiki?" desak Draco. "Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu, Potter. Tapi aku…" Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya, memberi tatapan memohon pada mata hijau zamrud Potter. Kemudian matanya jatuh ke arah leher Potter. Syal hijau kasmir Draco terlilit longgar di leher Potter, sebagian menutupi dagu remaja Gryffindor itu.

Potter mengikuti arah pandang Draco, dan ketika matanya jatuh pada syal Draco, Potter menahan napasnya.

"Aku…aku…" Potter meraih syal dan melepaskannya dari lehernya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu kedinginan." Draco meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di atas tangan Potter untuk menghentikannya melepas syal. Tangan Draco menyentuh Potter lebih lama dari yang sewajarnya.

"T-terima kasih." Potter tidak melepaskan tangannya dari syal, juga tidak meminta Draco untuk menarik kembali tangannya.

oOo

"Harry! Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Malfoy di situ?"

Suara perempuan mengagetkan mereka. Keduanya menurunkan tangan mereka dari leher Potter dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ginny! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Potter berteriak balik.

"Tidak. Apa yang KAMU lakukan di sini, bersama Malfoy?" Weaselette berjalan dengan hentakan keras menghampiri Potter dan Malfoy.

"Apa kamu mengikuti aku? Bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan aku?" Potter bertanya balik. Dia nampak tidak senang dengan kedatangan gadis itu.

"Ini!" Weaselette menyorongkan sebuah perkamen yang terlipat kepada Potter. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Weaselette." Draco melangkah ke depan.

"Diam, Malfoy! Harry?" Weaselette melipat kedua lengannya di dadanya, menuntut jawaban dari Potter.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan Malfoy," jawab Potter singkat.

"Apaan, Harry?" Ron Weasley muncul bersama pacarnya Granger, "Kamu terus menghindari kami, jarang sekali bergabung dengan kami, tapi kamu punya waktu untuk musang pirang ini? Kamu ini kenapa sih, Harry?"

"Aku? Ada apa denganku? Semua orang mengerumuniku sepanjang waktu tapi yang mereka lihat adalah Si Bocah yang Hidup Lagi dan bukan aku Harry. Hanya Harry. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau dikelilingi oleh orang-orang asing yang hanya mencari muka seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin sendiri, bersama kalian berdua sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi kalian berdua malah sibuk dengan urusan kalian sendiri. Aku… intinya adalah kalian berdua yang kian menjauh dariku. Dan Ginny, tolonglah, jangan bertingkah laku seolah aku ini pacarmu. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai adik. Jadi, kumohon, bisakah kalian menjauh dariku untuk sementara? Aku hanya ingin ketenangan sekali dalam hidupku." Potter berjalan cepat meninggalkan lapangan.

"Oh, Harry, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak…oh!" Granger menangis di kedua tangannya.

Semuanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berani mengejar Potter. Draco mengambil perkamen dari tanah dan menyusul Potter.

Draco tidak memanggil Potter dan memintanya untuk menunggunya, tetapi dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai Potter dan berjalan berdampingan. Ketika mereka tiba di asrama, Draco menemani Potter berjalan sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya.

oOo

"Potter, aku yakin ini milikmu." Draco menyerahkan perkamen kepada Potter sebelum Potter membuka pintu kamarnya. Ah, tentu saja Draco tahu perkamen itu milik Potter. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa sudah pasti milik Potter. Draco tersenyum dalam hati.

"Terima kasih." Potter mengambil perkamen itu dari tangan Draco.

"Apa itu?" Draco bertanya.

Potter membuka lipatan perkamen itu dan melihat ke…

"Apakah itu peta?" Draco mengintip perkamen itu. "Merlin, itu peta Hogwarts! Dan label-label yang bergerak itu apa?" Draco melihat lebih dekat.

"Kuberitahu besok. Um, Malfoy, aku minta maaf mengenai sikapku tadi. Seharusnya aku tidak berteriak pada mereka." Potter menundukkan kepalanya.

"Menurutku kau berhak melakukannya, Potter. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu sendiri saat ini. Kita ketemu lagi…besok?" Draco ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal lain yang ada di pikirannya saat itu, tapi dia beranikan diri karena mungkin itu adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. "Atau, er…jika kau butuh teman, aku…"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi terima kasih, Malfoy. Um, sampai besok, kalau begitu?" Potter nampak seperti memikirkan tawaran Draco.

"Sampai jumpa besok. Selamat malam, Potter." Draco mengangguk, menunjukkan pada Potter bahwa dia mengerti.

"Selamat malam, Malfoy." Potter terus melihat Draco yang berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Tengah malam, Draco terbangun oleh rasa sakit yang melanda tangan kirinya lagi. Draco mengambil obat pereda sakit yang dikirim oleh ayahnya dan meneteskannya sebanyak tiga tetes pada lengannya, seperti yang telah diinstruksikan ayahnya. Draco menunggu beberapa saat.

Satu menit telah berlalu dan ramuan pereda sakitnya tidak bereaksi. Kulit lengannya terasa sakit sekali dan bekas luka tatonya merah terbakar. Draco menggeretakkan giginya. Setiap saat rasa sakitnya semakin kuat dan durasinya meningkat. Apakah dia boleh panik sekarang? Tapi…tidak. Malfoy tidak panik. Dia harus menahan rasa sakit itu sampai hilang.

Akankah rasa sakit itu hilang?

.~.

Di pagi hari, Draco bersyukur saat dia terbangun, karena itu berarti suatu saat di tengah malam tadi rasa sakitnya mereda sehingga dia bisa jatuh tertidur. Rasa sakit itu masih ada, tapi Draco bisa menahannya.

Saat sarapan, Potter bergabung dengan Draco di meja Slytherin. Saat sarapan berlangsung, dia meminta Potter untuk memantrai mereka dengan _Muffliato_ sebelum dia meminta ijin pada remaja berambut gelap itu untuk memberitahu McGonagall mengenai rencana mereka untuk memperbaiki tongkat sihir Draco.

oOo

Hari Kamis berlalu tanpa insiden untuk Draco. Saat jam makan, Potter bergabung dengannya lagi. Sepertinya remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu masih menghindari teman-temannya.

"Potter!" panggil Draco saat mereka keluar dari rumah kaca. Potter memperlambat langkahnya, menunggu Draco menghampirinya. "Jadi, besok, kan?"

"Yep," Jawab Potter singkat.

Draco mendengar nada tegang pada suara Potter. Dia melihat kakak beradik Weasel dan Granger tidak jauh dari mereka. Draco dan Potter mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Oya, Potter, kau belum memberitahuku tentang peta itu," ucap Draco begitu mereka tiba di halaman depan.

"Oh, itu," Potter menyeringai. "Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus daripada cuma memberitahumu apa itu."

Ketika mereka tiba di ruang santai siswa tahun delapan, seseorang memanggil Potter.

"Harry!" Weaselette memanggil.

Potter berhenti.

"Aku ada di kamar." Draco melihat ke bawah ke wajah Potter, memberi isyarat pada Potter dengan matanya bahwa jika remaja itu ingin Draco tinggal maka Draco akan menemaninya. Potter mengangguk dan Draco berjalan menuju kamarnya. Telinganya menangkap sedikit percakapan Potter dan Weaselette.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bersama Malfoy besok?" Weaselette bertanya dengan marah.

"Tidak ada. Hanya…sesuatu," jawab Potter.

"Apa itu alasannya kamu tidak mau pergi bersama kami ke Hogsmeade besok? Karena kamu akan pergi bersama Malfoy siala-"

Draco tidak mendengar lanjutan kata-kata itu setelah dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

oOo

Draco meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar dan melepaskan jubahnya. Keinginannya untuk berbaring di kasur tertunda oleh rasa sakit yang kembali melanda lengan kirinya. Draco menggulung lengan kemejanya dan melihat kulitnya memerah seperti terbakar. Rasanya begitu sakit dan panas. Draco menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan. Dia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyur lengan kirinya dengan air dingin. Dinginnya air tidak meredakan rasa sakit namun cukup untuk menyejukkan kulit di sekitarnya.

Sepuluh menit dia berada di kamar mandi. Setelah rasa sakit itu berkurang, Draco menggulung kembali lengan kemejanya.

Ketika dia kembali ke kamarnya, dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Draco membuka pintu namun tidak melihat siapapun. Kemudian sesuatu mendorongnya ke belakang dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

" _Finite_." Bisikan terdengar di dekat Draco dan tiba-tiba Potter muncul. Rupanya remaja itu telah menggunakan mantra Penghilang pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hi. Um, maaf tadi kudorong." Potter berdiri di samping Draco.

"Potter." Draco menyapa remaja itu, "Sedang menghindari seseorang?"

"Er..ini. aku bawa perkamennya." Potter mengayun-ayunkan perkamennya di udara kemudian berjalan menuju kasur yang tak berpenghuni.

"Potter, bilang saja itu peta, karena aku tahu itu peta." Draco memutar bola matanya dan bergerak untuk bergabung bersama potter di kasur.

"Iya ini peta Hogwarts." Potter membuka lipatan perkamen dan menunjukannnya kepada Draco.

"Wow. Dari mana kamu mendapatkannya? Tunggu, apakah itu…" Draco mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat ke peta. "Merlin! Potter, label-label yang bergerak itu adalah—nama kita!" Draco menunjuk bagian kiri peta Hogwarts. Tepatnya kamar Draco di bagian kastil barat.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Draco menatap Potter penuh minat dan semangat yang jelas terpancar di wajahnya.

"Sihir." Potter tergelak kecil. "Profesor- yah, mantan Professor Lupin yang memberikannya padaku."

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke peta.

"Tunggu. Potter, apa itu…bukankah itu label nama Ginevra Weasley yang sedang melayang di pintu kamarmu? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" Draco menatap Potter.

"Er…tentang itu…dia bersikeras untuk berbicara denganku. Jadi, um, aku…" Potter menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan malu.

"Kamu melarikan diri dari kamarmu sendiri. Ke kamarku," Draco melanjutkan kalimat Potter.

"Er…aku juga mengunci kamarmu dan memberikan mantra _Silencio_ supaya dia tidak bisa mendengar suaraku di sini."

"Berapa lama dia akan menunggu di sana?" Draco menatap label Weaselette.

"Entahlah. Mungkin semalaman." Potter mengangkat bahu.

"Tunggu dulu…" Draco memicingkan matanya menatap Potter, menyadari sesuatu, "Jadi begini caramu mengetahui keberadaanku?"

"Er…ya?" Potter menggigit bibir bawahnya. Draco menahan diri untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jadi, Potter. Bagaimana kau akan memperbaiki tongkat sihir Ibuku?" Draco memutar badannya sehingga kini sepenuhnya menghadap Potter.

"Oh, ya, itu. Nggak bisa kasih tahu. Kamu akan tahu sendiri besok." Potter mengikuti gerakan Draco dan mereka berdua kini duduk saling berhadapan.

"Bermain rahasia, hm?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Keonaran telah dilakukan." Potter menyentuh peta dengan ujung tongkatnya, dan sesaat kemudian, peta itu menjadi selembar perkamen kosong.

Waktu berjalan dengan kesunyian sebelum akhirnya Draco berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajar. Dia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan majalah Quidditch edisi terbaru dan majalah Ramuan lalu berjalan kembali ke kasur.

"Ini." Draco memberikan majalah Quidditch pada Potter.

"Asik!" Dengan satu gerakan Potter melompat ke kasur, kedua kaki dilipat dan meletakkan majalah itu di antara mereka, langsung terlarut dalam artikel-artikel di dalamnya.

Draco tersenyum melihat kelakuan remaja itu. Draco duduk di sebelah Potter dan mulai membaca majalah Ramuan.

oOo

Sesekali Draco mendengar Potter berkomentar mengenai isi majalah yang sedang dibacanya. Rasanya seperti membaca bersama Pansy dan Blaise. Draco berhenti membaca. Dia melamunkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Blaise dan ibunya pindah ke Perancis. Begitu pula Pansy. Jika saja mereka berdua menetap di Inggris dan kembali ke Hogwarts bersama Draco, mungkin saat ini mereka tengah merencanakan pembalasan dendam kepada Harper.

Tapi untuk saat ini Draco sudah merasa cukup dengan ditemani oleh Potter.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Suara Harry mengagetkan Draco.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Draco bingung ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tangan kirimu tegang. Sudah setengah jam kamu mengepal-ngepalkan tangan kirimu." Potter memperhatikan wajah Draco.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kedinginan." Draco berbohong. Dia tidak sadar telah melakukan hal itu. Rasa sakit pada lengan kirinya semakin meningkat.

Sesaat kemudian Potter melemparkan mantra penghangat ke sekeliling kamar. Draco mengeluarkan jam sakunya untuk melihat waktu.

"Merlin! Sudah jam tujuh! Tidak terasa sekali kita sudah membaca selama dua jam!" Draco berkedip.

"Ha! Pantas saja kamu merasa kedinginan." Potter meregangkan badannya.

"Kamu mau pergi makan malam?" Draco melihat Potter memeriksa petanya. "Oh, benar juga."

Draco menyingkirkan kedua majalah yang telah mereka baca lalu mengeluarkan kotak berkah—nama yang diberikan Potter— dari dalam kopernya kemudian meletakkannya di kasur yang sedang mereka tempati. Draco tersenyum saat melihat mata Potter yang berbinar gembira.

Binar di mata hijau itu menghilang saat Draco membuka kotaknya. Draco tidak suka melihat ekspresi wajah Potter tersebut. Dia tidak mau mengecewakannya.

"Oh ayolah, Potter. Kamu sudah makan kue _treacle_ dua hari yang lalu." Draco tersenyum menyeringai saat Potter terkejut karena Draco tahu persis apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Er...jadi apa ini?" Wajah Potter memerah.

"Croque Monsieur." Dahi Draco berkerut. Kenapa peri rumahnya memberi mereka sepiring roti lapis dengan keju meleleh berantakan begitu.

Potter mengambil dan menggigit roti lapis itu.

"Mm, enak sekali. Malfoy dasar kau pemuda sombong yang beruntung."

"Apa?!" Draco mencebikkan muka.

"Kenapa cuma kamu yang punya benda ini. Tidak adil!"

"Yah, tidak adil juga kau memiliki peta itu."

Dan mereka berdua tertawa.

"Hey, Malfoy. Kalau kamu punya kotak ini, kenapa harus susah-susah mengirim surat dan bingkisan menggunakan burung hantu pos?" tanya Potter.

"Potter, kami keluarga Malfoy. Kami suka pamer." Draco tersenyum menyeringai melihat mulut Potter yang menganga lebar. "Lagi pula, kotak ini dimantrai agar hanya bisa membawa makanan ke dalam Hogwarts."

Roti lapis makan malam mereka nikmati sambil bercakap-cakap mengenai Quidditch. Begitu isi piring habis, Draco menuliskan sesuatu di secarik perkamen kecil lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak beserta piring yang kosong.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat besok, kan? Jam berapa kita pergi?" tanya Draco.

"Um...lebih cepat lebih baik." Potter berpikir-pikir.

Suara ketukan kecil terdengar dari dalam kotak kayu dan Draco membukanya. Potter meng-ooh ketika Draco mengeluarkan dua gelas jus sayur dari dalamnya. Di bawah gelas tersusun rapih kotak-kotak camilan. Draco memberikan satu gelas kepada Potter.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengenakan pakaian terhangatmu besok." Potter memberitahu Draco. Draco mengangkat satu alisnya penuh pertanyaan tapi Potter tidak memberinya penjelasan lebih lanjut. Potter meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di meja, di sebelah gelas Draco, lalu dia menyentuh petanya dengan ujung tongkat. " Aku bersumpah untuk berbuat keonaran," bisik Potter.

Benang-benang tinta seketika mengalir dari ujung tongkat sihir Potter dan menyebar ke seluruh perkamen peta. Kemudian gambar peta terfokus pada asrama mereka. Potter menghela napas.

"Yah, Potter, tinggal saja di sini selama yang kau mau," ucap Draco penuh pengertian.

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini." Potter memperhatikan label Ginevra Weasley melayang di ruang santai mereka.

oOo

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Sialan, dia masih ada di asrama ini!" Potter menarik rambutnya putus asa.

Mereka berdua sudah berdiskusi mengenai Quidditch, sepak bola Muggle, ramuan; Draco bahkan memberitahu Potter semua gosip yang ada di Hogwarts (tentu saja Draco mendapatkan semua informasi itu dari Peeves si hantu). Mereka sudah lelah sekarang. Dan kekenyangan. Dua kotak camilan sudah mereka habiskan.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan menyerah dan kembali ke menara Gryffindor." Potter merebahkan badannya ke atas kasur.

"Yah...kau bisa..." Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu.

"Kalau boleh...boleh aku..." Potter bangkit dan duduk.

"Y-yah..." Draco beranjak dari kasur, "Uh, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur sekarang."

Draco mengambil piyamanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju dan menggosok gigi.

.~.

"Selamat malam, Potter." Draco menyelipkan badannya ke bawah selimut dan tidur dalam posisi miring menghadap tembok. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk menutup tirai kasurnya dengan tangan.

"Malam, Malfoy." Potter menjawab pelan. Dia melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkan kacamata serta syal Draco di sebelah bantal kemudian tidur berselimut.

* * *

Tengah malam Draco terbangun dan merintih kesakitan. Lengan kirinya serasa terbakar api Fiendfyre. Rasanya sakit sekali dan Draco tidak bisa menahannya. Badannya terlonjak dari kasur dan dia menjerit.

"Malfoy ada apa? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Malfoy?" Potter tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. Dengan wajah bingung dan khawatir dia melihat Draco dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Draco tetap merintih kesakitan. Dia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kirinya, air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Kali ini lengannya terasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Lenganmu? Kenapa lenganmu?" Potter memegang lengan kiri Draco dan menggulung lengan piyama sutranya. Napas Potter tertahan tatkala melihat bekas luka tanda Pelahap Maut di lengan Draco menyala merah padam.

"Sakit!" Draco berusaha berbicara dengan rahang yang terkatup menahan rasa sakit.

"Kita harus mendatangi Perawat Pomfrey! Ayo!" Potter berusaha menarik Draco keluar dari kasur.

"Tidak!" Draco melepaskan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Potter.

Tepat pada saat itu, rasa sakit yang menimpanya memuncak, menyerang kulit Draco dan remaja bertubuh tinggi itu akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Draco merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa pahanya dan ada yang meremas lengan kanannya.

Lengannya!

Draco membuka mata dan melonjak bangun. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu terhenti ketika Draco melihat sesuatu di sebelahnya. Si rambut pirang itu menengok ke sebelah kanan. Harry Potter terbaring di kasurnya, tidur. Tangan sang remaja Gryffindor itu mencengkeram erat lengan kanan Draco, sedangkan satu kakinya beristirahat di atas paha Draco.

Draco berkedip.

Berkedip dua kali.

Sang Slytherin berambut pirang itu berkedip untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Um, Potter?"

Potter meremas lengan Draco dalam tidurnya.

"Uh..." Untuk pertama kalinya, Draco Malfoy tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Draco mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum dia jatuh tertid— Oh, lengannya!

Draco melemparkan wajahnya ke arah lengan kirinya dan napasnya tercekat saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Demi Merlin! Apa yang terjadi pada lenganku?" Draco berseru.

"A-apa—" Potter terbangun.

"Merlin! Potter! Apa yang telah terjadi pada lenganku?!" Draco menatap Potter.

"Oh! Itu!" Potter duduk tegak di atas kasur Draco, "Merlin, Malfoy! Kukira Voldemort bangkit kembali! Lenganmu- itu- kau- ya ampun kau membuatku takut setengah mati, Malfoy!"

"Apa? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" wajah Draco memucat.

"Kamu— luka itu! Ketika kau jatuh pingsan, bekas luka di lenganmu itu berubah menjadi asap hitam aneh lalu lenyap di udara!" Potter meraih lengan kiri Draco dan memandanginya.

"Apa..." Draco tidak bisa memproses apa yang dikatakan Potter. Pikirannya kosong.

"Lihat!" Potter menunjukkan lengan kiri Draco padanya. Lengan kirinya yang kini bersih mulus. Tanpa bekas luka tato Pelahap Maut beserta sihir gelap yang terkandung didalamnya.

Mulut Draco menganga lebar. Potter tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi gelak tawa.

Draco berkedip, menatap Potter kemudian menatap lengan kirinya. Kejadian itu berlangsung berulang-ulang.

* * *

 **VI. FORBEAR**

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Malfoy?" Potter terus menatap lengan Draco. Saat itu mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan di atas kasur Draco.

"Beberapa hari lalu lenganku dilumuri darah _Unicorn_ ," jelas Draco.

"Darah... _Unicorn_?" Potter memicingkan matanya.

"Oh, kumohon, Potter. Aku tidak membunuh kuda putih itu, jika itu yang kau pikirkan." Draco memutar bola matanya, "Selasa lalu aku sedang berada di hutan. Kemudian aku melihat seekor _Unicorn_. Sebatang ranting menusuk kakinya. Jadi kutolong, dan sewaktu aku menarik keluar rantingnya, darahnya menciprat ke lenganku."

"Jadi maksudmu darah _Unicorn_ yang melakukan hal ini?" Potter menunjuk lengan kiri Draco dengan dagunya, "Tapi kenapa baru bereaksi sekarang?"

"Lenganku sudah didera rasa sakit yang luar biasa sejak Selasa. Dan semalam adalah puncaknya."

"Seberapa dalam kau menjelajahi hutan?" tanya Potter.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari pinggir hutan. Mungkin saat itu _Unicorn_ itu tersesat atau tidak sadar sudah bermain terlalu jauh dari wilayah inti hutan." Draco mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kedua remaja delapan belas tahun itu larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Potter, apa semalam kau tidur di kasurku?" tiba-tiba Draco bertanya.

"Er...sepertinya aku tertidur sewaktu menunggumu tersadar dari pingsanmu... Ah! Jam berapa sekarang?" Potter melompat keluar kasur dan mengambil tongkatnya dari bawah bantal kasur satunya.

"Malfoy, sudah jam tujuh! Sebaiknya kita bergegas! Aku akan mandi di kamarku dan akan segera kembali ke sini, oke." Potter berlari keluar dari kamar Draco.

Draco bergegas mandi dengan cepat lalu berpakaian hangat untuk perjalanan yang akan mereka lakukan. Sementara itu dia berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia memberitahu ayahnya mengenai lengannya. Seekor _Unicorn_ ikut terlibat dalam hal ini. Karena itu dia harus berhati-hati menjaga informasi ini.

Ketukan di pintu menariknya kembali dari lamunan. Draco membuka pintu dan melihat Potter yang berdiri gugup.

"Masuk, Potter." Draco membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Um, apa kamu mau sarapan dulu?" Potter melangkah masuk dan berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Sepertinya pagi ini terlalu dingin untuk berjalan ke aula utama." Dengan tangannya Draco mengisyaratkan Potter untuk duduk di kasur. Kotak berkah tergeletak di tengah kasur.

"Oh, aku bisa membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran kotak ini." Potter melompat ke atas kasur dengan senyuman lebar.

"Dan kedua orang tuaku akan menyadari kalau aku jarang makan di aula utama. Berita buruk. Mereka bisa memerintahkan peri rumah kami untuk berhenti mengirimiku makanan." Draco mengeluarkan sepiring roti lapis.

"Tidak!" Potter membuat ekspresi wajah ketakutan.

Hal itu membuat Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Selesai sarapan, Draco mengenakan mantel sambil memperhatikan Potter yang mengambil kacamatanya yang diletakkannya di sebelah bantal semalam.

"Kupikir semalam kau bilang kenakan pakaian terhangat untuk perjalanan kita hari ini. Kenapa kamu hanya mengenakan...apakah itu jaket denim, Potter?" Draco menyipitkan mata, berjalan mendekati Potter.

"Iya," ujar Potter seraya mengangkat bahu.

Draco mendesah keras. Dia mengambil syal kasmirnya dari kasur lalu melilitkannya ke leher Potter.

"Nah. Setidaknya lehermu tidak akan kedinginan," Draco mengangguk.

"M-makasih." Potter tersipu malu. Dia menggenggam syal itu dan menguburkan hidungnya ke syal lembut tersebut, menghirup aromanya. "Kamu wangi vanilla."

Seketika Potter terdiam mematung karena kelepasan bicara dan Draco terhenyak oleh kata-kata itu.

"Uh, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." Draco mengambil bungkusan kecil hijau dari dalam kopernya dan menyimpannya di saku dengan aman.

"Uh, iya. Ayo." Potter berjalan cepat.

Kedua remaja itu berjalan keluar dari kastil bagian barat menuju hutan.

"Potter, kita berjalan menuju hutan."

"Iya." Potter berhenti. "Benar juga, aku lupa. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan bekerja untukmu, tapi percaya saja padaku, oke?"

"Potter, kata-katamu itu terdengar mencurigakan." Draco mengerutkan dahi.

"Ayo cepat. Perjalanan kita ini bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu." Potter melanjutkan langkahnya.

oOo

Mereka tiba di area hutan yang kosong tempat para binatang dunia sihir milik Hogwarts berkumpul. Napas Draco tertahan saat dia melihat sekumpulan hewan yang sedang berbaring santai di sana. Mereka itu adalah jenis hewan yang sama dengan yang Draco temui pada hari dia menyelamatkan sang _Unicorn_. Hewan yang mirip kerangka kuda yang cukup menyeramkan itu.

"Kamu bisa melihat mereka?!" Potter berseru kaget.

"Apa maksudmu apakah aku bisa melihat mereka? Tentu saja aku bisa melihat mereka! Tidak perlu kacamata untuk bisa melihat… Apa sebenarnya mereka?" tanya Draco dengan kesal karena dia tidak tahu makhluk apa itu.

"Bukahkah kamu tahu makhluk apa mereka?" Potter balik bertanya.

"Uh…Hagrid tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada kita sebelumnya…" jawab Draco tidak yakin.

"Iya, karena dia ragu apakah semua orang bisa melihat mereka. Hagrid menunjukkan hewan-hewan sihir itu kepada para murid tahun kelima hari Selasa kemarin. Walaupun ternyata tidak ada yang bisa melihat hewan-hewan itu. Mereka adalah _Thestral_. Hanya orang-orang yang telah menyaksikan sebuah kematian dengan mata mereka sendiri yang bisa melihat _Thestral_ ," jelas Potter.

"Oh." Kini Draco mengerti.

Potter berjalan ke tengah area tempat _Thestral_ terbesar berdiri.

"Ayo, mereka tidak berbahaya." Potter berdiri di sebelah seekor _Thestral_ , menunggu Draco.

Draco berjalan mendekat dengan hati-hati. Dia menghentikan langkahnya begitu mata putih _Thestral_ tertuju padanya. Sang _Thestral_ memiringkan kepalanya saat dia melihat Draco. Kemudian hewan itu berjalan ke arah Draco yang berdiri diam terpaku di hadapan sang _Thestral_. Hewan itu menepuk kepala Draco dengan rahangnya.

"P-Potter!" Draco tidak berani bergerak.

"Hm? Ada apa, Tenebrus?" Potter membelai sayap kelelawar hewan itu.

"Tenebrus?" Pandangan Draco terfokus pada sang hewan sihir.

"Oh, namanya Tenebrus. _Thestral_ terlatih terbaik di seluruh Inggris Raya!" Potter berkata dengan bangga. "Ayo, kita akan menungganginya."

"APA?!" pekik Draco.

"Kita akan menunggangi _Thestral_ ini untuk mendatangi tempat di mana kita akan memperbaiki tongkat sihir ibumu." Potter lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang _Thestral_ kemudian menaiki punggungnya. "Ayo, Malfoy."

"A-aku tidak akan menaiki makhluk itu!" Draco menolak, "Kenapa tidak terbang dengan sapu terbang saja? A-atau dengan _Apparatus_ ke sana?"

"Pertama, namanya bukan 'makhluk,' dan kedua, dia lebih cepat dari sapu terbang. Dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko terlacak jika kita pergi dengan cara _Apparatus_ ," Potter menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Jadi, cepatlah, Malfoy. Kita akan melakukan perjalanan jauh."

"Seberapa jauh?" Draco melangkah mundur.

"Oh, jangan khawatir. _Thestral_ itu cepat. Aku pernah diterbangkannya ke Departemen Kementerian hanya sekejap mata. Naik!" Potter melambaikan tangannya pada Draco.

Sang _Thestral_ menyundulkan kepalanya ke badan Draco dan dalam satu gerakan Draco naik ke punggung sang _Thestral_ dan duduk di belakang Potter seraya memperhatikan paruh runcing hewan sihir tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau berpegangan erat padaku, Malfoy. Itupun jika kau tidak mau terjatuh dari atas sana." Potter tertawa saat Draco memeluk Potter dari belakang dengan erat, seolah hidupnya bergantung pada pegangannya ke tubuh Potter.

Sesaat kemudian mereka terbang menembus dinginnya udara, melesat lebih cepat dari Firebolt.

oOo

Draco harus menutup matanya. Kecepatan tinggi memekakkan telinganya dan kencangnya angin serasa menusuk mata. Draco mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Potter karena kesulitan duduk dengan seimbang di atas punggung _Thestral_ yang licin. Dia tidak bisa melihat ke arah mana mereka terbang.

Setelah beberapa waktu yang tak terhitung, karena Draco tidak bisa memperkirakan waktu—kecepatan terbang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran akan waktu—Draco merasa kecepatan mereka menurun drastis dan dia merasakan pendaratan. Saat Draco membuka mata, dia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Saat itu mereka berada di pegunungan batu. Pegunungan yang tinggi. Seluruhnya berwarna putih, diselimuti salju. Dan suhunya benar-benar dingin!

"Dingin sekali! Potter, di mana kita?" Tanpa sadar Draco menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya ke badan Potter, mencari kehangatan. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang; pasti karena ketinggian gunung.

"Di sinilah tempat kita akan memperbaiki tongkat ibumu. Sekarang turun dan mulai mencari guanya." Potter melompat turun dari _Thestral_ dan memberitahu hewan itu untuk menunggu.

"Gua apa?" Draco ikut turun dari _Thestral_.

"Gua tempat-" Potter menggaruk kepalanya, "Guanya tersembunyi di balik salju. Di suatu tempat di gunung ini."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya jika gua itu tertutup salju, Potter?" Draco menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Er…aku belum memikirkan hal itu…" jawab Potter dengan malu, kini menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Draco berdesah putus asa. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sang penakluk Pangeran Kegelapan? Draco bergumam dalam hati.

"Yah, gua itu memang dimaksudkan tersembunyi supaya tidak dapat ditemukan dengan mudah!" Potter menjawab desahan Draco.

.~.

"Apa kita masih di Skotlandia?" Draco bertanya di tengah pencarian tanpa arah, sementara itu Potter membuat ledakan-ledakan kecil dan mantra peleleh untuk gundukan-gundukan salju yang mereka jumpai di sepanjang pencarian.

"Um…yep." Potter terus berjalan.

"Potter, kamu tidak terdengar meyakinkan." Draco menghentakkan kakinya ke salju. Dia mulai merasa lelah berjalan.

Sudah tiga jam mereka berjalan tanpa henti.

"Sungguh, Potter, kenapa kita melakukan hal ini? Apakah yang sedang kita cari itu adalah tempat tinggal seoang penyihir?" Sekujur tubuh Draco mulai merasa kebas karena rendahnya suhu. "Ini benar-benar konyol! Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak tahu di mana-"

Tempat yang mereka cari akhirnya muncul tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Itu dia guanya! Ayo!" Potter berlari ke dalam gua yang gelap. Draco mengikutinya dari belakang, memasuki gua yang lembab dan kini menjadi remang-remang. Potter menggunakan mantra _Lumos_. Gua itu tidak dalam, namun cukup rendah. Mereka berdua sampai harus menunduk.

oOo

"Malfoy, tolong pegangkan tongkatku sebentar." Potter berhenti di depan tembok berbatu gua. Draco mengambil tongkat yang bersinar itu, memperhatikan Potter yang menyelipkan tangannya ke sebuah celah yang ada di tembok gua. Beberapa saat kemudian tangan Potter terlihat kembali dan kini memegang sebuah tongkat sihir.

"Sebuah tongkat?" Draco mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung. "Tongkat siapa itu?"

Potter tidak menjawab. Dia meminta tongkat sihir ibu Draco. Draco menyerahkan tongkat Potter padanya dan mengeluarkan tongkat ibunya dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada remaja berambut kusut itu.

"Letakkan di bawah," Potter memberitahu Draco. Draco meletakkan tongkat ibunya di atas batu kemudian Potter mengarahkan tongkat yang dia ambil dari celah tembok ke arah tongkat yang rusak. " _Reparo_."

Benang-benang sihir menjulur dari ujung tongkat dan melilit tongkat sihir yang rusak, menutupi bagian-bagian yang retak kemudian tongkat sihir yang awalnya rusak itu kembali lurus tanpa cacat. Mulut Draco menganga.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tongkat sihir apa itu?" Draco menatap tongkat sihir ibunya. Terlihat sebagus seperti semula.

"Sekarang coba gunakan tongkat itu," Potter berkata pada Draco.

Draco mengayunkan tongkat sihir ibunya dan mendengar Potter mendesah.

"Hangat?" Draco telah melemparkan mantra penghangat secara tak lisan kepada Potter.

"Ya." Potter menaruh kembali tongkat sihir unik ke celah tembok gua.

"Tunggu!" Draco menggenggam pergelangan tangan Potter.

"Apa?" Potter menengok ke arah Draco.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba perbaiki tongkatku dengan tongkat itu?" Draco menatap tajam mata Potter.

"Aku ragu tongkat itu bisa memperbaikinya. Kerusakan tongkatmu sudah parah," kata Potter.

"Kamu tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya." Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yakin tongkatmu sudah tidak tertolong." Potter berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Draco.

"Oh aku memaksa kau perbaiki tongkatku." Draco menarik tangan Potter.

"Baik!" Dan Potter menunggu sampai Draco menaruh ketiga pecahan tongkatnya di atas batu. " _Reparo_."

Benang-benang sihir sekali lagi memancar keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir dan melingkari setiap potongan tongkat sihir Draco, mencoba untuk menyatukan mereka kembali menjadi sebuah tongkat sihir yang utuh. Namun sesaat kemudian benang-benang sihir itu meredup lalu menghilang. Potongan tongkat sihir Draco tergeletak di atas batu.

"Kan, apa kubilang." Potter melirik ke arah Draco. "Maaf."

Draco hanya berdiri menatapi potongan tongkat sihirnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, kedua bola matanya bergerak ke arah Potter.

"Biarkan aku mencobanya." Draco menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Potter.

"Apa?" Potter terkejut, tak menyangka jika Draco begitu putus asanya sehingga dia ingin mencoba memperbaikinya sendiri.

"Malfoy, bahkan aku, sang pemilik tongkat ini tidak bisa membuatnya memperbaiki tongkatmu," ucap Potter lembut.

"Pokoknya, biarkan aku mencobanya, kumohon." Draco menatap mata hijau Potter. Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah memohon dan Potter tahu hal itu. Dia harap Potter bisa melihat keputus-asaannya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk mencobanya.

"Baiklah…" Potter memberikan tongkat sihirnya kepada Draco.

Baiklah.

" _Reparo_." Draco mengarahkan tongkat itu ke potongan tongkatnya di tanah.

Hal serupa terjadi, persis seperti sebelumnya. Draco mencoba lagi dan kali ini dia menyerukan mantranya lebih keras. Hal serupa terjadi lagi tanpa membuahkan hasil. Draco menutup matanya dan menarik napas. Dia menatap potongan tongkatnya di atas tanah dan kali ini dia mencoba menggunakan mantra yang pernah dia gunakan untuk memperbaiki Lemari Pelenyap.

" _Harmonia Nectere Passus_." Potongan tongkat bergetar beberapa saat kemudian diam tak bergeming di lantai gua yang berbatu. Tak terjadi apapun. Draco menghela napas dengan muram. Dia menatap tongkat sihir yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Potter, kau bilang kau adalah pemilik tongkat ini. Apakah ini…Tongkat Elder?" Draco bertanya dengan suara rendah.

"Yeah."

"Kenapa kau sembunyikan di sini? Kenapa tidak kau simpan dan kau gunakan saja?" Perlahan Draco memutar kepalanya ke arah Potter.

"Tidak mau menyebabkan masalah lagi hanya untuk tongkat itu. Tongkat itu sudah mengambil banyak nyawa. Lagi pula, aku merasa cukup senang dengan tongkatku sendiri." Potter mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau hancurkan saja?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah pernah mencoba mematahkannya tapi tongkat itu tidak bisa patah. Jadi kusembunyikan saja di sini, di mana tak seorang pun akan mengira atau menemukannya." Potter mengangkat bahu.

"Keberatan kalau aku mencoba mematahkannya?" Draco menyeringai. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya.

"Sebuah kehormatan!" Potter membungkuk dengan dramatis, satu lengan dijulurkan lurus di sisi tubuhnya, dan satunya lagi terlipat di dadanya.

Draco berdiri tegak kemudian menggenggam Tongkat Elder dengan kedua tangannya, siap untuk mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Atau mungkin mematahkannya lebih dari dua bagian.

oOo

Atau mungkin seharusnya dia tidak berusaha untuk mematahkan tongkat legendaris itu.

Genggaman tangan kanan Draco tergelincir dari tongkat itu. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, dia merasakan setruman di tangan kirinya.

Napas Potter tertahan.

Napas Draco tertahan.

Ujung Tongkat Elder memercikkan api dan kemudian Draco merasa lengan kirinya seperti ditarik oleh tongkat itu. Draco melepaskan genggamannya pada tongkat itu dan tongkat itu terjatuh ke atas lantai gua. Dan ketika tongkat itu menyentuh tanah, tepat tiga inci dari potongan tongkat sihir Draco, percikan api dari ujung Tongkat Elder menyerang potongan tongkat sihir Draco dan sebelum Draco dan Potter sempat berkedip, potongan tongkat sihir Hawthorn Draco habis terbakar.

Potter memekik tanpa suara. Bola mata Draco hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kurasa tongkatnya marah," bisik Potter.

"Apakah hal serupa terjadi saat kau mencoba untuk mematahkannya?" Draco berbisik dan melihat Potter menggelengkan kepala. "Cepat, letakkan kembali tongkat itu ke celah tembok batu!"

Potter menunduk mengambil Tongkat Elder, namun tangannya langsung terkena setruman.

"Ow!" Potter menjatuhkan kembali Tongkat Elder.

"Kenapa?" Draco melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak aman dengan tongkat yang sedang mengamuk.

"Tongkat itu menyetrumku!" Potter mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Apakah sebuah tongkat sihir bisa bertindak sesuai keinginannya sendiri?" Draco tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari tongkat itu.

Potter mencoba untuk menyentuh tongkat itu lagi namun Tongkat Elder masih menolak tangan sang pemiliknya. Dengan kedua tangannya, Potter memberanikan diri untuk memegang tongkat itu dan dengan cepat dia meletakkan kembali tongkat itu di celah tembok gua. Mereka mendengar suara getaran dari celah itu dan sedetik kemudian, seluruh gua terguncang. Tiap detik guncangannya makin keras dan tanpa pikir panjang, Draco meraih ke dalam celah untuk mengambil Tongkat Elder. Guncangannya terhenti.

Draco dan Potter saling bertatapan.

"Uh, itu tadi menakutkan… Hey, kenapa tongkat itu berhenti bertindak gerang?" tanya Potter pada Draco.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa tongkat ini ke seseorang yang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Draco memberitahu Potter di saat bersamaan.

Mereka berdua berkedip bersamaan.

"Ollivander?" Potter menyarankan.

"Dumbledore?" Saran Draco.

"Dumbledore! Dia sudah memiliki tongkat ini sepanjang hidupnya, jadi kurasa dia pasti tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap tongkat ini." Potter mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan gua dan Potter memanggil Tenebrus, lalu mereka terbang kembali menuju Hogwarts. Sang Tongkat Elder tergeletak dengan tenang di saku mantel Draco.

* * *

 **VII. GRANT**

Draco dan Potter tiba siang hari di area peristirahatan _Thestral_ di pinggir Hutan Terlarang. Begitu mereka turun dari punggung Tenebrus, makhluk sihir itu menggosokkan kepalanya ke rambut pirang Draco.

"P-Potter! Kenapa dia selalu melakukan hal itu padaku? Usir dia jauh-jauh dariku!" ucap Draco terbata-bata. Dia tidak mau hal serupa yang pernah menimpanya yang berkaitan dengan seekor _Hippogriff_ di tahun ketiga terulang lagi.

"Entahlah. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat dia berkelakuan seperti itu. Nah, Tenebrus, kami harus pergi sekarang." Potter menepuk lembut hewan sihir itu namun Tenebrus tetap tidak mau menyingkir dari Draco. "Uh, sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Apa?!" Draco berteriak nyaring.

"Tenang, Malfoy. Dia tidak akan menggigit. Coba kau yang memintanya pergi." Potter terdengar seperti dia menikmati kejadian ini, dan hal itu membuat Draco makin kesal.

"Pergi dariku, Tenebrus!" teriak Draco.

"Minta baik-baik, Malfoy," ucap Potter dengan berirama.

Draco menarik napas, mencoba untuk menguasai emosinya.

"Tenebrus, bisakah kau mengangkat kepalamu dari rambutku? Aku harus kembali ke kastil." Draco menepuk pelan kepala sang _Thestral_ dengan ragu.

Sang _Thestral_ menghembuskan napas dengan keras dan mengangkat kepalanya dari Draco.

"Terima kasih," ucap Draco yang kemudian segera berlari menuju kastil. Dia mendengar Potter tertawa di belakangnya.

oOo

Setibanya mereka di depan pintu menara tangga utama, Draco menepis kepala bagian belakang Potter sambil berjalan masuk.

"Ow, Malfoy!" Potter lari memasuki menara untuk menyusul si pirang.

Draco merapikan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. Oh, rambut indahnya yang sangat berharga. _Thestral_ itu akan mendapat balasannya!

Mereka berjalan menuju kantor Ibu Kepala Sekolah. Saat mereka tiba di depan patung penjaga tangga masuk kantor McGonagall, Draco dan Potter saling bertatapan.

"Apakah dia ada di kantornya saat ini?" Draco bertanya pada Potter.

"Er…apakah Ibu Kepala Sekolah McGonagall sedang berada di kantornya saat ini?" Potter bertanya pada sang patung. Patung itu membuka matanya kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Hey..!" Draco tidak percaya sebuah patung telah mengabaikan mereka. "Scottish Fold!"

Sang patung menggeram dengan enggan lalu bergerak dan memunculkan tanggal menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kata kuncinya?" tanya Potter, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat Draco.

Draco dan Potter melangkah menaiki tangga yang sedang bergerak ke atas.

.~.

Potter mengetuk pintu. Sesaat kemudian pintu itu terbuka sendiri dan mereka berdua melangkah masuk. Tak seorang pun ada di ruangan itu.

"Profesor McGonagall?" Potter memanggil.

Sesaat kemudian Ibu Kepala Sekolah berjalan menuruni tangga dari kamarnya menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Ah, Potter, Malfoy. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya McGonagall.

"Um…bisakah kami berbicara dengan lukisan Professor Dumbledore? Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan pada beliau," pinta Potter.

McGonagall memperhatikan mereka sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," McGonagall memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kanannya dan menatap sebuah lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. "Albus?"

Lukisan itu memperlihatkan sosok mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah kursi bertangan. Sosok itu membuka matanya setelah mendengar McGonagall memanggil namanya.

oOo

"Harry, jagoanku. Ah, Draco juga." Lukisan Dumbledore menatap mereka dari balik kacamatanya yang berbentuk sabit.

"Baiklah, anak muda, kutinggalkan kalian untuk berbicara dengan Professor Dumbledore. Aku ada di atas jika kalian sudah selesai." McGonagall pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Professor." Potter melemparkan senyuman kepada Ibu Kepala Sekolah mereka.

"Jadi, Harry, bagaimana kabarmu?" Dumbledore dalam lukisan itu duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya.

Draco dan Potter berjalan mendekat dan berdiri beberapa kaki di depan lukisan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Professor. Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan pada anda mengenai Tongkat Elder." Potter mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan tongkat itu?" lukisan Dumbledore bertanya.

"Tongkat itu bertingkah aneh. Ketika aku mencoba untuk mematahkannya," Potter berhenti sejenak, wajah memerah tersipu malu saat lukisan Dumbledore mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "yah, tongkat itu sama sekali tidak retak. Kemudian pagi ini aku menggunakannya untuk memperbaiki tongkat sihir Nyonya Malfoy yang rusak dan berhasil. Kemudian saat Malfoy berusaha untuk mematahkannya, Tongkat Elder mengamuk.

"Tongkat itu menyetrum tanganku ketika aku memegangnya dan juga membakar habis tongkat sihir Malfoy menjadi abu. Kemudian tongkat itu terus bergetar. Lalu Malfoy mengambilnya dan getarannya berhenti. Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan terhadap tongkat itu, Professor. Aku takut tongkat itu akan membuat kerusakan jika kutinggalkan di tempatnya. Jadi kami membawanya ke sini," Potter menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

"Coba kulihat," kata lukisan Dumbledore.

Draco mengeluarkan Tongkat Elder dari saku mantelnya dan menunjukkannya pada lukisan itu.

"Coba kau pegang, Harry," perintah lukisan Dumbledore. Potter meraih tongkat yang ada dalam genggaman Draco. Tongkat itu diam tak bergeming di tangan Potter.

"Hah? Tidak apa-apa!" Potter mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sekarang lemparkan sebuah mantra," kata lukisan Dumbledore.

" _Lumos_ ," ucap Potter dan cahaya redup muncul di ujung tongkat sihir.

"Ah! Sekarang, Draco, ucapkan mantra yang sama dengan menggunakan tongkat itu." Mata Dumbledore berbinar.

Draco mengambil tongkat itu dari tangan Potter dan begitu dia menggenggamnya, cahaya terang memancar dari ujung tongkat.

"A-apa? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan mantranya!" Draco mengerutkan kedua alisnya, memandangi Tongkat Elder seolah tongkat itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Menarik." Lukisan Dumbledore duduk tegak.

"Tapi apa maksudnya ini, Profesor?" Potter menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam hati Draco.

"Harry, nak, jika kau tidak keberatan, tolong ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa menjadi tuan tongkat itu?" Sosok dalam lukisan itu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Potter. Potter berkedip bingung, namun mulai bercerita.

"Setelah Malfoy melemparkan tongkat Anda dari tangan Anda, aku merebut tongkat sihir Malfoy saat berada di kediaman Malfoy. Jadi kepemilikan Tongkat Elder jatuh padaku, kan? Kemudian Voldemort mengambilnya dari kuburan Anda dan menggunakannya untuk melemparkan mantra _Avra Kedavra_ padaku, tapi mantranya berbalik menyerangnya dan akhirnya dia mati." Potter menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Dan bagaimana kau merebut tongkat sihir Draco?" tanya lukisan itu.

"Yah, aku rebut begitu saja dari tangannya ketika aku dan teman-temanku berusaha kabur dari rumah itu," jawab Potter.

"Jadi Draco dengan terpaksa menyerahkan tongkatnya kepadamu?" tanya lukisan itu lagi.

"Ya," jawab Potter tegas.

"Benarkah begitu, Draco?" lukisan itu bertanya pada Draco.

"Ya," jawab Draco singkat.

"Apa kau yakin kau memberikan tongkatmu pada Harry _benar-benar_ di luar keinginanmu, Draco?" Mata sosok dalam lukisan itu berbinar.

"Tentu saja! Dia mencurinya dari tanganku." Draco mengerutkan dahi. Tiba-tiba suhu ruangan terasa hangat.

"Draco?" Sosok pria tua dalam lukisan itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Y-yah, aku…bermaksud untuk meminjamkannya tongkatku tepat sebelum dia mengambilnya dari tanganku…" Wajah Draco memerah.

"Ah!" Sosok dalam lukisan itu kembali bersandar di kursi. "Nampaknya telah terjadi kesalahpahaman selama ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Profesor? Apa arti semua ini?" Potter bolak-balik menengok ke arah Draco dan lukisan.

 _Artinya kau tidak menaklukkanku karena aku dengan kehendakku sendiri sudah berniat meminjamkan tongkatku padamu, bocah polos!_ Draco menyumpah dalam hati.

"Itu artinya, Harry, —ah untung saja aku ingat untuk menanamkan informasi ini ke dalam lukisanku sebelum aku mati— bahwa sejak Draco melucuti tongkat sihirku, dia memegang kepemilikan atas Tongkat Elder dan masih menjadi pemilikinya hingga sekarang." Sosok dalam lukisan itu berganti menatap Draco.

"Apa?!" Kedua remaja itu memekik bersamaan.

"Tongkat Elder sangatlah unik. Tidak seperti tongkat sihir biasa lainnya, dia memiliki kehendak sendiri. Terkadang aku sendiri tidak bisa memahaminya. Dia bertindak atas keinginannya sendiri. Tongkat sihir yang nakal, ya?" lukisan Dumbledore tergelak kemudian kembali menutup mata.

"Tunggu, Profesor!" Potter memanggil namun sosok dalam lukisan itu sudah kembali tak bergeming dalam tidur semunya.

* * *

"Aku tidak mau memilikinya, Potter! Jika hanya untuk membawaku pada kematian!" Draco menatap tajam Tongkat Elder yang tergeletak di atas kasur di antara dia dan Potter.

"Tapi… Lalu harus kita bagaimanakan tongkat itu?" tanya Potter gelisah.

Saat itu mereka berada di kamar Draco. Makan malam terlupakan. Mereka telah kembali ke Pegunungan Scottish untuk menyembunyikan Tongkat Elder, kali ini oleh Draco, tapi sekali lagi tongkat itu menunjukkan penolakannya untuk diterlantarkan di sana. Kini, tongkat sihir kematian itu, yang dalam legenda memerlukan korban jiwa untuk memiliki tongkat itu, terbaring tenang di dekat pemiliknya.

"Menurutmu apakah tongkat ini tidak mau memperbaiki tongkatku karena dia melihatnya sebagai saingan?" tanya Draco pada Potter.

"Mungkin. Aku yakin Tongkat Elder bisa memperbaiki tongkatmu kalau dia mau." Potter melirik Draco. "Dia kan tongkat sihir yang sangat kuat."

Draco menghela napas. Masalah baru. Seolah masalahnya dengan Kementerian tidak cukup. Ah, bicara mengenai Kementerian, dia sama sekali belum menyentuh berkas-berkas perusahaan ramuan keluarga Malfoy yang sangat menguras waktunya. Tapi Draco tidak keberatan karena dia menyukai perusahaan itu.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Potter pada si remaja berambut pirang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Draco balik bertanya.

"Gunakan saja. Kembalikan tongkat milik ibumu. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat membutuhkannya." Potter mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kamu bercanda, Potter? Bagaimana mungkin aku ke luar sana dan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku memiliki Tongkat Elder? Itu sama saja seperti, 'Hey, lihat, aku pemilik Tongkat Elder. Jadi datang dan bunuh aku kalau kau menginginkannya!', begitu, dasar kau ini!" Draco menekankan ujung jari-jarinya ke dahi Potter. Potter mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Draco dan menurunkannya dari wajahnya.

"Samarkan," saran Potter.

"Samarkan…bagaimana?" Draco menatap genggaman Potter di pergelangan tangannya.

"Um…" Potter melepaskan genggamannya dan menaruh ujung jarinya di dagu, berpikir.

Draco membiarkan tangannya terjatuh ke pangkuan Potter. Untuk sesaat, waktu seolah berhenti di sekitar mereka, dan mereka saling bertatapan.

 _Mata Potter yang sehijau zamrud itu benar-benar indah._

Hey, dari mana pikiran seperti itu muncul? Draco mencubit dirinya secara mental. Perlahan dia menggerakkan tangannya dari pangkuan Potter, membelai kaki hangat Potter tanpa sengaja. Tangan Draco berhenti di Tongkat Elder yang tergeletak di antara mereka berdua. Dia mengambilnya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari Potter, mengangkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke kopernya.

" _Accio_ Kotak Penyedia," ucap Draco pelan. Sesaat kemudian kopernya terbuka dan kotak berkah melayang ke arah mereka dan mendarat di antara Draco dan Potter di atas kasur.

"Oh, jadi kotak itu punya nama." Potter menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah kotak itu, memutuskan kontak mata dengan Draco.

"Makan malam, Potter." Draco mengeluarkan sepiring roti panggang dan dua gelas air minum dari dalam kotak.

"Makasih," Potter menunduk dan mengambil satu roti panggang.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan.

oOo

"Kamu jago di pengubahan," kata Potter tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" wajah Draco bersemu merah. Dari tadi dia menatap sang remaja Gryffindor sepanjang waktu. Dia harap Potter tidak menyadarinya.

"Kamu sangat terdepan di pelajaran Pengubahan Bentuk. Hermione pernah bilang begitu padaku. Jadi, kenapa tidak kamu coba ubah sedikit penampilan Tongkat Elder?" saran Potter sebelum dia meneguk segelas air.

"Aku tidak mau memberi tongkat itu alasan untuk mengamuk lagi, Potter." Draco melenyapkan piring bekas roti panggang tanpa mengucapkan mantra kemudian mengeluarkan sepiring potongan besar _treacle tart_ dari dalam kotak.

Potter menahan napas. Draco suka suara yang dibuat Potter saat dia menahan napas. Draco meletakkan piring itu di depan Potter, mata berbinar.

"Terima kasih sudah memperbaiki tongkat sihir Ibuku." Draco tersenyum pada sang remaja yang tersipu malu di hadapannya.

"Sama-sama." Potter mengambil sepotong besar makanan pencuci mulut kesukaannya dengan garpu dan langsung melahapnya. "Mm, enak sekali, Malfoy."

Draco tertawa kecil. Dia suka membuat Potter senang seperti itu.

Oh Merlin apa yang dia pikirkan?! Draco menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental. Lebih baik dia konsentrasi pada pie apelnya.

oOo

"Baiklah, sudah larut. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku. Er, sampai jumpa besok?" Potter bangkit dari kasur.

"Iya. Sana tidur dan mendengkur sekeras yang kau mau selagi aku memutar otak untuk mengatasi masalah Tongkat Elder ini." Draco berpindah ke kasurnya sendiri dan duduk di atasnya, kedua kaki terlipat, Tongkat Elder di tangan.

"Aku tidak mendengkur!" Dan Potter pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Draco menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada, menatap tongkat sihir legendaris yang tergeletak di atas kasur di hadapannya.

"Apakah sebaiknya aku menggunakanmu? Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan mendapatkan tongkat baru nanti. Kemungkinannya… Apakah aku benar-benar harus menggunakanmu?" Draco memberi tatapan kosong pada tongkat itu. Mempertimbangkan kemungkinan yang hampir tidak ada baginya untuk mendapatkan tongkat sihir baru, Draco mengambil tongkat sihir ibunya dan mengarahkannya ke Tongkat Elder.

"Baiklah. Kalau kamu ingin menjadi berguna, ijinkan aku untuk mengubah penampilanmu…sedikit," Draco berkata pada Tongkat Elder. Dia pasti terlihat bodoh berbicara pada tongkat sihir. Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menutup matanya. Dia mulai memikirkan tongkat sihir Hawthorn-nya. Bentuknya, warnanya, teksturnya. Dia membuka mata dan membisikkan sebuah mantra.

" _Imito Respiciofors_."

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan jalinan benang-benang sihir keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir ibu Draco merayap dan meresap ke dalam Tongkat Elder. Kemudian tampilan Tongkat Elder berubah menjadi serupa bentuk tongkat sihir Hawthorn Draco.

Draco menahan napas.

"Berhasil."

Draco memiliki tongkat sihir baru.

* * *

 **VIII. HUSTLE**

Draco menguap. Membuka mata dan meregangkan badannya di atas kasur. Dan duduk dengan tiba-tiba. Dia meraih dari bawah bantalnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir. Tongkat sihir barunya. Draco menatap tongkat itu selama beberapa menit. Dia masih tidak percaya akhirnya, akhirnya, dia memiliki tongkat sihir lagi.

" _Tempus_ ," bisik Draco, dan tersenyum pada penunjuk waktu yang muncul di udara. Senyumnya hilang ketika dia memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan pada kedua orang tuanya mengenai tongkat sihir barunya. "Ah! Tentu saja!" Draco mendecak. Kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu bahwa tongkat Hawthorn-nya rusak, kini lenyap. Jadi yang harus dia katakan ketika dia mengembalikan tongkat ibunya nanti adalah bahwa Potter telah mengembalikan tongkatnya kembali. Ya, sesederhana itu.

"Harper." Draco menyeringai. Hari ini akan menjadi hari Minggu yang indah.

Jadi setelah dia mengganti baju, Draco menyimpan tongkat sihir ibunya ke dalam saku dan berjalan menuju aula utama. Setelah sarapan, dia bermaksud untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade, dan dari sana, dia akan ber- _Disapparate_ ke kediaman Malfoy untuk mengembalikan tongkat ibunya.

Begitu dia tiba di aula utama, ruangan itu tengah riuh. Dia berjalan menuju meja Slytherin dan duduk di tempat kesukaannya. Dia menengok ke kiri dan melihat sekelompok siswi tahun kelima tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tulisan di Daily Prophet.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Draco bertanya pada mereka. Para siswi itu menengok ke arah Draco. Beberapa di antara mereka tersipu dan beberapa tertahan napasnya.

"P-para mantan Pelahap Maut. Mereka yang bersembunyi sejak kematian Pangeran Kegelapan tahun lalu muncul tadi malam. Para Auror belum bisa menangkap mereka satu pun. Daily prophet mengatakan bahwa mereka terlacak tengah berada di Hogsmeade dan ada kemungkinan daang ke Hogwarts," seorang siswi yang tersipu memberi tahu. Mata siswi itu mengingatkan Draco akan mata Daphne Greengrass. Draco merinding.

"Ada yang mengatakan," kata siswi lainnya, mendorong temannya yang duduk di antara dia dan Draco, "bahwa mereka ingin balas dendam pada para penghianat."

 _Ayah!_

oOo

Draco berharap para mantan Pelahap Maut itu tidak pergi ke kediaman Malfoy. Bagaimana jika mereka berencana menyerang kedua orang tuanya? Tongkat sihir ibunya masih ada padanya! Melupakan sarapannya, Draco berlari keluar menuju gerbang kastil.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Jika para mantan Pelahap Maut itu berkeliaran di Hogsmeade, gerbang Hogwarts pasti ditutup dan dijaga. Itu artinya dia tidak bisa ber- _Disapparate_ ke rumahnya.

"Tenebrus!"

Draco berlari ke hutan secapat mungkin, sebelum Ibu Kepala Sekolah memerintahkan Filch untuk menutup semua pintu dan menyegel Hogwarts.

Ketika Draco tiba di tempat peristirahatan para _Thestral_ , dia tidak melihat Tenebrus. Hanya ada _Thestral_ kecil dan muda di sana. Dia tidak tahu apakah _Thestral_ kecil bisa ditunggangi atau bahkan terlatih seperti Tenebrus.

"Tenebrus!" Draco memanggil. Dia melihat ke sekeliling namun makhluk besar itu tidak nampak. Dia memanggil lagi beberapa kali dan hampir putus asa ketika akhirnya dia melihat gerakan dari dalam hutan dan Tenebrus muncul.

"Tenebrus! Aku butuh pertolonganmu untuk membawaku ke kediaman Malfoy. Apakah kamu bisa?" Draco maju mendekati sang _Thestral_.

Makhluk sihir itu merentangkan kedua sayapnya kemudian merendahkan diri ke tanah. Draco menangkapnya sebagai isyarat untuk menunggangi sang _Thestral_. Tenebrus bangkit dari tanah dan Draco hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Kulit _Thestral_ ternyata agak licin. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Potter saat itu harus memegang bulu tengkuk makhluk ini. Ketika sang _Thestral_ hendak mengepakkan sayap-sayapnya, Draco mendengar seseorang berteriak. Dia melihat ke depan dan mendapati remaja berambut gelap berlari ke arahnya.

"Malfoy! Tunggu!" Potter menepuk Tenebrus begitu dia tiba.

"Apa, Potter! Jangan coba-coba untuk menghentikanku. Aku tidak peduli jika kau memberitahu McGonagall, aku tetap akan pergi. Para mantan Pelahap Maut saat ini mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Malfoy. Jadi enyahlah dan biarkan aku pergi. Ayo, Tenebrus!" Draco berteriak.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Potter menepuk sang _Thestral_ dan hewan itu merendahkan dirinya agar Potter bisa memanjat ke punggungnya dan duduk di belakang Draco.

"Apaan ini, Potter?! Draco berusaha mendorong jatuh si remaja Gryffindor tapi Potter menahan tangannya.

"Pergi saja! Cepat, sebelum Ibu Kepala Sekolah menyegel kastil ini!" Potter melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Draco.

Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk terbang keluar dari wilayah Hogwarts, Draco mengisyaratkan sang _Thestral_ untuk terbang. Sedetik kemudian, hewan itu naik ke atas dan dengan cerdasnya terbang menuju kediaman Malfoy.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Wiltshire tempat kediaman Malfoy berada, pikiran Draco terbagi menjadi dua, antara kedua orang tuanya dan Potter.

Sihir pelindung kediaman Malfoy sangat kuno dan kuat yang bahkan Pangeran Kegelapan pun tidak bisa menembusnya tanpa seijin pemiliknya. Dan sejak kemarin Draco tidak merasakan adanya peringatan dari sihir pelindung bahwa kediaman Malfoy telah ditembus paksa. Jadi bisa dipastikan kedua orang tuanya aman.

Tapi Potter, Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan mengenai remaja ini. Apa tujuannya ikut membantu Draco? Tindakan jiwa kepahlawanannya? Ingin memamerkan kekuatannya kepada dunia sihir? Atau dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia masih dibutuhkan? Apa?

oOo

Waktu berjalan cepat di antara dinginnya udara, dan akhirnya mereka mendarat di depan gerbang kediaman Malfoy. Draco meloncat turun dari Tenebrus dan berlari menuju gerbang. Dia berhenti setengah meter dari gerbang dan menutup matanya. Tangannya meraih ke depan dan merasakan getaran sihir pelindung, memberitahukan bahwa di dalam ada pengunjung. Mata Draco terbuka.

"Mereka di sini!" Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihir ibunya dan berlari ke dalam wilayah kediaman Malfoy. Dia berhenti dan berbalik ketika Potter berteriak padanya.

"Malfoy! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu!" teriak Potter.

Draco menyumpah dalam hati. Dia berlari menghampiri Potter yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang, tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di hadapannya. Setibanya di hadapan Potter, Draco memberitahukan koordinat lokasi kediaman Malfoy.

"Ah.." Mantera _Fidelius_ memunculkan bangunan megah puri kediaman Malfoy kepada Potter.

Draco kembali berlari menuju puri. Namun, sekali lagi, berhenti di tengah jalan setelah mendengar teriakan Potter.

"Malfoy, aku tidak bisa masuk! Gerbangnya tidak mengijinkanku masuk!" Potter berdiri di balik gerbang yang terbuat dari besi-tempa.

Draco terhenyak. Di dalam ada penyusup, dan mereka pasti harus menembus paksa sihir pelindung untuk bisa masuk ke dalam. Tapi saat dia menyentuh sihir pelindung, sihir pelindungnya bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Jadi, kemungkinannya sekarang antara tidak ada penyusup dan sihir pelindung salah memberikan laporan, yang dia yakin hal itu tidak mungkin, atau sihir pelindung yang rusak telah menutup sendiri atau telah ditutup oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Jika sihir pelindung telah menutup sendiri, itu artinya para penyusup sudah lama berada di dalam, cukup lama untuk sihir pelindung membentuk lagi energi pertahanan dengan sendirinya.

Draco mengundang Potter masuk, memberitahukan sihir pelindung bahwa remaja itu adalah tamu yang diterima, kemudian berlari menuju pintu masuk puri.

Saat mereka tiba di aula pintu masuk, kaki Draco serasa melemas. Di ruangan itu banyak bekas lemparan-lemparan mantra kutukan. Mereka mendengar teriakan dari ruang tengah.

"Ruang Pertemuan!" Draco berlari menuju sumber suara teriakan. Potter mengikuti dari belakang.

Begitu melangkah memasuki ruang yang luas dan melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka telah membuat Draco marah. Ibunya dan satu peri rumah tersihir mematung dan tergeletak di lantai, sedangkan ayahnya tengah dihujani mantra _Crucio_. Sebelum para mantan Pelahap Maut sempat kaget akan kehadiran dua orang remaja, Draco melucuti tongkat sihir sang penyihir gelap yang tengah memberi mantra penyiksaan kepada ayahnya. Potter melakukan hal yang sama terhadap dua penyihir gelap lainnya.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Draco menghentikan gerakan ketiga penyihir gelap itu. "Ayah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh lihatlah…" terdengar suara seorang pria dari lindungan bayangan.

Draco menengok ke arah ibunya berada. Seorang penyihir dengan jubah Auror tengah mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada ibunya.

"Akhirnya, Draco junior. Kami sudah menantikan kedatanganmu, walaupun tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Cih, sayang sekali kesenangan ini harus berakhir lebih cepat." Sang Auror melihat Lucius Malfoy dengan ekspresi muak.

"Siapa kamu?" Draco mengarahkan tongkat sihir ibunya kepada sang Auror.

"Oh-oh, yang sopan, Malfoy junior." Sang Auror mengayunkan tongkatnya di atas tubuh ibunya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Tidak penting siapa aku. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau ada di sini. Sekarang kami bisa melakukan ritualnya." Kemudian sang auror membebaskan ketiga temannya dari mantra pembeku Draco. Salah satu penyihir mengambil kembali tongkat miliknya dan kedua temannya dari tangan Draco dan Potter serta merampas tongkat sihir kedua remaja itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Draco mendesis marah.

"Yang kami inginkan, Malfoy junior," sang Auror bergerak mendekati Draco, "adalah kau."

"A-apa?" Draco menatap keempat penyihir gelap itu.

"Sudah waktunya!" Salah seorang penyihir berseru.

"Ya, sudah tiba waktunya. Kami telah melakukan penelitian dan sudah mempersiapkan semua ini." Seorang penyihir lainnya menunjukkan wajah permusuhan, "Untuk sekali lagi membangkitkan sang Pangeran Kegelapan!"

"Apa! Kalian sudah gila!" teriak Potter.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Senang sekali kamu ikut hadir di sini." Sang Auror mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Apa hubungannya semua itu denganku?" Draco menarik perhatian mereka lagi. Kenapa Potter selalu menimbulkan masalah di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Tentu saja, Malfoy junior, kami membutuhkanmu agar ritualnya bekerja. Kami membutuhkan raga Sang Terpilih untuk menjadi tuan rumah bagi jiwa Pangeran Kegelapan." Sang Auror mengarahkan tongkatnya kepada Lucius.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" Lucius berusaha berdiri.

"Sang Terpilih apa?" Tanya Draco pada sang Auror.

"Ah, apakah Pangeran Kegelapan tidak memberitahumu? Dia telah berencana untuk menjadikanmu sebagai penerusnya. Kau ini benar-benar seorang penyihir yang berbakat, Draco. Kau bisa menjadi sangat kuat jika kau mau melatih kekuatan sihirmu. Sungguh disayangkan kau menyia-nyiakan potensimu itu. Tidak baik untuk Pangeran Kegelapan saat dia merasukimu nanti." Sang Auror menatap Draco dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Tidak – pasti ada kesalahan. Aku-" Kalimat Draco disela oleh seorang penyihir gelap.

"Cukup! Jangan buang-buang waktu. Ayo kita bawa dia ke tempat ritual dan segera memulainya." Dan sang penyihir gelap itu menempelkan ujung tongkat sihirnya ke pipi Draco.

oOo

Sang penyihir gelap dengan tongkatnya di wajah Draco memegangi Draco dan keempat penyihir gelap itu mulai berpindah tempat dengan mantra _Disapparate_ , membawa Draco bersama mereka. Namun mereka gagal berpindah tempat karena tertahan oleh sihir pelindung puri.

"Tch, masalah, masalah lagi! Malfoy, turunkan pelindungnya!" sang Auror memerintah Lucius.

"Lepaskan!" Draco mencoba membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang penyihir gelap. Pada saat itu, mantra yang membekukan satu peri rumah terlepas, dikalahkan oleh sihir sang peri rumah.

"Anda tidak membawa Tuan Malfoy tanpa kehendaknya!" Peri rumah itu berseru dengan suara melengking kemudian melempar sang penyihir gelap yang menyandera Draco ke lantai. Draco mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengeluarkan Tongkat Elder dari sakunya, mengambil semua tongkat sihir dari para penyihir gelap itu. Potter mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari Draco dan melemparkan mantra _Incarcerous_ kepada keempat penyihir, mengikat mereka dengan tali sihir.

"Apa ini! Kau!" Sang Auror menunjuk peri rumah, "Kau tidak mematuhi perintah tuanmu untuk tetap diam! Lucius, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatur peri rumahmu? Kau ini benar-benar aib bagi para Pelahap Maut!"

"Tippy adalah peri yang bebas! Kesetiaannya hanya untuk tuan Draco Malfoy!" sang peri rumah mengangguk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Draco melihat Potter mengeluarkan mantra _Patronus_ untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Kingsley Shacklebolt, Menteri Sihir. Draco segera menghentikan Potter sebelum wujud _Patronus_ -nya sempat terbang.

"Potter, tunggu! Jangan terburu-buru! Salah satu dari mereka adalah Auror. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa jika Kementerian mengirimkan Auror mereka kemari, tidak akan ada Pelahap Maut lain di antara mereka?" Draco mendesis. Dia berjalan menuju ayahnya dan menyerahkan tongkat sihirnya kembali. Dia kemudian melepaskan ibunya dari mantra pembeku dan menyerahkan tongkat sihir ibunya kepadanya.

"Oh, Draco sayang." Ibunya memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ibu?" Draco membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Draco." Kemudian ibunya berjalan menghampiri suaminya. "Lucius?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Lucius melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang istrinya.

Draco kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang Auror dan menyingkap lengan baju kirinya.

"Apa?" Draco tidak melihat bekas luka Pelahap Maut di lengan sang Auror.

"Kau pikir Pangeran Kegelapan begitu bodohnya untuk menandai mata-matanya di Kementerian, Draco?" Sang Auror berujar penuh amarah.

"Ayah, bagaimana mereka masuk?" Draco bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Mereka datang dengan Auror itu, membawa surat resmi dari Kementerian. Jadi aku harus mengijinkan mereka masuk." Ayah Draco menatap wajah para penyihir gelap satu per satu.

"Potter, kita akan membawa mereka ke Kementerian." Draco memberitahu Potter. Yah, memerintah lebih tepatnya. Kemudian dia memerintahkan Tippy untuk membawakan surat yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya tadi kepadanya.

"Baik." Jawab Potter, mata tidak sedetik pun berpaling dari para penyihir gelap.

"Ini suratnya, tuan Draco. Apakah tuan Draco butuh sesuatu lagi dari Tippy?" sang peri rumah membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Tidak." Draco mengambil surat itu dan berjalan menuju kedua orang tuanya. "Ibu, Ayah, aku akan membawa mereka ke Kementerian bersama Potter. Snippy! Loopy!"

Dua peri rumah lainnya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Draco dengan suara letupan yang keras.

"Jika ada seseorang yang mencoba melukai tuan Lucius dan Nyonya Narcissa, kalian menolong tuan Lucius dan Nyonya Narcissa untuk menghentikan mereka." Draco memerintahkan kedua peri rumah mereka.

"Iya, Tuan Besar Malfoy." Gerutu Snippy.

"Iya, Tuan Besar Malfoy. Loopy akan menghukum dirinya sendiri karena bersembunyi." Sesaat kemudian Loopy menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding yang keras.

"Hentikan, Loopy! Tippy, datanglah ke Hogwarts dan beritahu aku jika ada Pelahap Maut lain yang menyerang puri ini lagi," pinta Draco pada sang peri rumah.

"Tippy akan melakukannya, tuan Draco, iya!" sang peri rumah mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Oh Draco, aku yakin kami akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku memegang tongkatku." Ibunya meraih lengan Draco. "Akankah kau kembali lagi ke sini sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, Ibu." Draco melirik Potter.

"Um, mungkin kita masih punya sedikit waktu sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts…" Potter menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Draco menatap Potter, mempertimbangkan usulannya. Walaupun dia sangat ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi di rumahnya, logika Draco mengalahkan hasratnya itu. Ibu Kepala Sekolah pasti sedang kebingungan mencari mereka berdua.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kita tidak membuat resah Ibu Kepala Sekolah. Saat ini mungkin mereka sudah menyadari bahwa kita tidak ada di Hogwarts. Kita harus segera kembali setelah menyerahkan para pecundang ini ke Kementerian." Draco kembali menatap ibunya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, sayang. Sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang." Narcissa memeluk Draco, "Dan terima kasih, Potter."

"Uh, ya." Potter memegangi dua mantan Pelahap Maut. Draco memegang dua lainnya untuk membawa mereka pergi dengan mantra _Apparition_.

"Oh, satu hal lagi, Draco. Cobalah untuk tidak melenyapkan piring dan gelas puri. Semua itu piring dan gelas kesukaanku." Narcissa melemparkan senyuman keibuan kepada Draco.

"Baik, ibu." Wajah Draco memerah.

Draco, Potter dan para mantan Pelahap Maut ber- _Disapparate_ menuju Kementerian Sihir.

* * *

 **IX. INTIMATION**

Draco dan Potter kembali ke wilayah luar kediaman Malfoy di mana Tenebrus dengan santai menunggu untuk membawa mereka kembali ke Hogwarts. Untungnya sihir pelindung Hogwarts mengenali mereka sehingga mereka bisa menembus masuk dan mendarat di pinggir Hutan terlarang.

Mereka tiba di pintu masuk kastil Hogwarts siang hari. Keempat mantan Pelahap Maut telah diserahkan ke Departemen Pengadilan Sihir dan sang menteri telah mengumpulkan para Auror untuk diinterogasi sebelum mereka ditugaskan kembali menangkap para mantan Pelahap Maut yang masih berkeliaran.

Draco dan Potter disambut oleh Ibu Kepala Sekolah di aula pintu masuk.

"Potter, Malfoy, kuharap kalian punya penjelasan yang bagus." Ibu Kepala Sekolah berjalan menuju kantornya, diikuti oleh kedua remaja delapan belas tahun yang saling melirik.

"Harry! Dari mana saja kamu? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Granger berlari menuju Potter.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Nanti kuceritakan." Potter memberi temannya anggukan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantor Ibu Kepala Sekolah.

oOo

"Nah, anak muda, kalian tahu para mantan Pelahap Maut sedang berkeliaran di luar sana. Aku tidak mengijinkan siswa-siswaku untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts pagi ini. Bagaimana kalian menjelaskan kelakuan kalian itu?" McGonagall duduk di kursinya, menatap Draco dan Potter yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku yakin Pak Menteri sudah mengirimkan penjelasan pada Anda." Draco mengangkat dagu. Dia tidak mau menjelaskan lagi semuanya kepada Ibu Kepala Sekolah.

McGonagal mendesah.

"Malfoy, aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu akan keselamatan kedua orang tuamu. Tapi keselamatanmu adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai kepala sekolah. Seharusnya kau memberitahuku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts tanpa sepengetahuanku dan tanpa pengawalan. Dan kau juga, Potter." McGonagall menatap kedua siswanya dari balik kacamatanya.

"Ya, Profesor." Draco menatap balik Ibu Kepala Sekolah.

"Maaf, Profesor." Potter menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak akan ada lain kali untuk hal seperti ini, kalian mengerti? Sekarang kembali ke asrama kalian." McGonagall menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, Malfoy," Draco memutar badan ke arah Ibu Kepala Sekolah, "Apakah kamu sudah memiliki tongkat sihir sekarang?" tanya McGonagall.

"Ya, Profesor." Draco menahan napas. Apakah dia tahu?

"Bagus kalau begitu." McGonagall memberi anggukan dan Draco dan Potter berjalan keluar kantor Ibu Kepala Sekolah.

Setibanya mereka di depan pintu asrama, Draco menghentikan Potter.

"Potter, terima kasih sudah membantu." Draco membuka pintu, "Walaupun kau tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Hey!" Potter mengikutinya memasuki ruang santai dengan tersipu malu.

Draco berjalan langsung ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Potter yang merenggut di ruang santai.

Setibanya di kamar, Draco menulis surat kepada kedua orang tuanya mengenai tongkat sihirnya yang sudah dia dapatkan kembali dari Potter dan mengenai beberapa hal lainnya.

oOo

Saat makan malam, Draco mendapat surat balasan dari orang tuanya. Mereka mengabarkannya mengenai para mantan Pelahap Maut yang sudah ditangkap. Draco masih merasa tidak tenang dengan kejadian itu, tapi dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan baik-baik saja karena kini ibunya sudah memegang tongkatnya kembali dan dia sudah memerintahkan para peri rumah mereka untuk menjaga keselamatan kedua orang tuanya.

Draco memalingkan pandangannya dari suratnya dan melihat Potter yang duduk di meja Gryffindor sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada Granger. Gadis berambut lebat itu memandang Draco dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang dikatakan Potter kepadanya?" Draco menatap Potter, mencoba untuk mengadakan kontak mata. Remaja berambut gelap itu akhirnya melirik Draco dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Draco terus menatapnya, seolah menuduhnya hanya dengan tatapannya.

Kemudian Draco menahan napasnya.

Dia tidak pernah menyadarinya, sampai saat itu.

Sejak tahun pertama mereka di Gogwarts, selama ini, dia dan Potter selalu duduk dengan posisi saling berhadapan di aula utama. Semua itu benar-benar tanpa disengaja, karena dia tidak pernah menyadarinya dan juga tidak pernah bermaksud begitu. Apakah Potter menyadari hal ini juga?

Kemudian Draco menyadari satu hal lainnya. Selama ini, selama dia berada di Hogwarts, tidak pernah sedetik pun pikirannya jauh dari Harry Potter. Dia selalu membandingkan segalanya dengan Potter. Dia selalu berpikir, 'apa yang akan dilakukan Potter jika,' 'apa yang akan dipikirkan Potter jika Draco melakukan sesuatu?'

Salazar! Harry Potter selalu hadir dalam pikiran Draco –selama tujuh setengah tahun ini.

* * *

Tadi malam Draco tidak bisa berbicara dengan Potter untuk menanyakan apa yang sudah remaja Gryffindor itu katakan kepada teman-temannya. Tapi pagi ini, dia harus mencegatnya. Jadi tepat pukul tujuh tiga puluh Draco duduk di ruang santai, menunggu Potter.

Lima belas menit kemudian Potter dan kedua temannya muncul di ruang santai.

"Potter, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Draco berdiri dari kursi.

"Uh…" Potter melirik kedua temannya. "Oke."

"Kita ketemu di aula utama, Harry." Ucap Granger dan dia bersama kekasihnya Weasel pergi meninggalkan ruang santai.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Potter membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Potter, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu tidak memperbaiki penglihatanmu. Kacamata itu benar-benar mengganggu!" Draco menatap kacamata bundar Potter dengan benci.

"Apa? Aku bisa memperbaiki penglihatanku?!" Mata Potter terbelalak lebar, mulut menganga.

"Potter, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kamu bisa bertahan hidup sebagai penyihir. Kita hidup di dunia sihir. Jika kamu tidak menyadarinya, sihir bisa memperbaiki banyak hal, termasuk penglihatanmu."

"Er…aku lebih suka seperti ini." Potter memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco.

"Itu pilihan bodohmu." Draco maju mendekati Potter, "Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada teman-temanmu semalam tentang aku?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya beberapa mantan Pelahap Maut yang menyerang rumahmu. Itu saja." Potter mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco. "Dan, er, sedikit tentang peri rumah."

"Dan apa yang kau katakan pada mereka tentang para peri rumah?" Draco melangkah maju, kali ini hanya berjarak satu kaki dengan Potter.

"Um, dua memanggilmu Tuan Besar Malfoy, dan, um, kamu memiliki satu peri rumah yang bebas." Tiba-tiba Poter menjadi terbata-bata. "Ke-kenapa mereka memanggilmu Tuan Besar Malfoy dan bukan tuan Draco saja?" Kali ini kedua mata Potter menatap mata keperakan Draco.

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba Potter terbata-bata? Apakah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?_ Mencurigakan.

"Sekarang aku adalah Lord Malfoy; kepala keluarga besar Malfoy, Potter." Draco melekatkan tatapannya pada mata Potter.

"Oh. Dan bagaimana dengan peri bebas itu?" Potter menelan ludah, dan Draco melihatnya. Hmm.

"Aku membebaskannya saat aku berumur tujuh tahun." Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya, memperhatikan sang Griffindor yang tiba-tiba nampak tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" Potter menatap Draco penuh keingintahuan.

"Dia sangat menganggu. Selalu muncul tiba-tiba dengan suara letupan yang sangat keras di laboratorium ramuanku. Membuatku terkejut sehingga ramuan yang sedang kubuat menjadi kacau. Jadi kutipu dia agar dia mendapatkan sarung tanganku." Draco menatap mata zamrud Potter tanpa berkedip.

"Ke—" Potter berdehem, "Jadi kenapa dia masih ada di rumahmu?"

"Dia tidak mau pergi. Terus membenturkan kepalanya ke lemari ramuanku, memecahkan beberapa toples berisi bahan ramuan yang langka. Sebelum dia menimbulkan kerusakan yang lebih besar, aku perbolehkan dia untuk tetap tinggal dan melayaniku." Draco tidak menceritakan bagian saat dia dihukum tidak mendapatkan pasokan bahan ramuan selama sebulan oleh ayahnya karena hal itu.

Potter tidak berkata apapun, karena sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak hanya beberapa inci dari wajah satu sama lain. Sang Gryffindor tampak seperti dia kesusahan bernapas. Draco menatap ke bawah ke wajah remaja berambut hitam itu, dan Potter melihat ke atas membalas tatapan Draco. Draco ingat bahwa ada hal lain yang ingin dia katakan pada Potter tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali.

Sesaat, Draco bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang sedang dia lakukan, tapi pertanyaan itu segera terlupakan sesaat kemudian. Semua perhatiannya terfokus pada mata hijau zamrud yang sedang ditatapnya. Mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat sepasang bola mata itu dari dekat, Draco mengakui betapa indahnya mata itu. Walaupun saat ini kedua bola mata itu hanyalah cincin hijau yang mengelilingi pupil hitam yang melebar penuh. Sangat hijau seperti warna kesukaannya. Sangat Slytherin.

"Sarapan!" Potter memutuskan kontak mata dan melesat keluar asrama berlari dengan cepat.

Draco mengikuti di belakang, masih dibingungkan dengan apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan barusan.

oOo

Berjalan menuju sarapan pagi itu seharusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan karena sekarang dia sudah memiliki tongkat sihir untuk kelas Pengubahan Bentuk. Tapi Draco merenggut. Dalam perjalanannya menuju meja Slytherin, semua mata di aula utama tertuju padanya. Beberapa siswa saling berbisik, mengikuti langkahnya. Kemudian dia melihat koran harian Daily Prophet di meja Slytherin. Draco membaca judul artikel di halaman depan Koran itu.

PARA MANTAN PELAHAP MAUT MENCARI PENERUS PANGERAN KEGELAPAN: DRACO MALFOY

"Sial!" Draco memalingkan wajahnya ke meja Gryffindor dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Potter. Draco berjalan cepat menuju pintu aula.

"Malfoy, berhenti!" McGonagall memanggil dari meja makan para pengajar. Draco berbalik untuk melihat Ibu Kepala Sekolah berjalan ke arahnya. "Ikut aku, Malfoy." McGonagall berjalan keluar aula utama, diikuti Draco. Ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di luar aula utama, Ibu Kepala Sekolah berhenti dan membalikkan badan untuk berbicara dengan Draco.

"Malfoy, aku tidak menyangka Daily Prophet mendapatkan informasi itu. Tapi sebelum kamu datang tadi, aku sudah berbicara dan meyakinkan para Profesor dan siswa bahwa kamu tidak bersalah dan tuduhan yang mereka tulis itu tidak benar. Dan aku juga mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau ada di pihak kami." McGonagall menepuk lembut lengan Draco untuk menenangkannya, "Dan demi keselamatanmu, Malfoy, mulai sekarang kamu tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan Hogwarts setidaknya sampai para mantan Pelahap Maut tertangkap."

"Baik, Profesor," ucap Draco datar.

"Baiklah. Ayo sarapan, Malfoy." McGonagall berjalan kembali ke aula utama.

Draco melihat Potter berdiri di dekat pintu aula, menatapnya. Menegakkan badannya, Draco kembali ke aula utama dan Potter tanpa diminta menemaninya ikut makan bersamanya di meja Slytherin.

Tanpa Potter berkata-kata, dan tanpa persetujuan Draco, remaja berambut hitam berantakan itu berada di sisi Draco sepanjang hari.

oOo

Tak ada yang tidak bisa ditangani Draco hari itu. Sebagian besar siswa menjaga jarak dengannya saat dia berjalan di koridor dan lorong kelas. Hanya beberapa ejekan konyol dari siswa tahun enam dan tujuh, dan satu mantra kutukan kecil dari Harper sebelum pelajaran Pengubahan Bentuk dimulai. Draco berhasil menangkis mantra itu tanpa ucapan dan memandang siswa Slytherin kelas tujuh itu dengan muak. Satu kalimat dari Potter setelah itu sedikit menyenangkan suasana hatinya.

"Oh, apa kau lihat wajahnya yang melongo terkejut saat dia melihat tongkat sihirmu?" Potter tergelak kecil di telinga Draco ketika mereka berjalan menuju meja belajar mereka. Wajah Draco merona. Bukan karena kemarahan, tapi karena Potter berbicara terlalu dekat di telinganya. Draco hampir gemetaran.

Ketika mereka kembali ke ruang santai di asrama mereka sore itu, Draco melihat Ginny Weasley duduk di sofa.

"Harry," Weaselette menyapa Potter.

Draco melirik Potter, menunggu hingga Potter melirik balik kemudian Draco berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Draco melempar tas dan jubahnya ke atas meja dan berbaring di kasur tak bertuan. Pikirannya melayang dari Daily Prophet hingga Potter. Kejadian hari ini menyangkut Potter benar-benar membingungkan Draco. Dia memikirkan ketertarikannya pada Potter selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Potter adalah mantan saingannya, cek. Potter adalah…mantan musuhnya? Oke, cek untuk yang satu ini karena ayahnya. Potter benar-benar menyebalkan, cek. Potter itu bodoh, cek. Potter itu menawan secara alami, cek. Potter memiliki sepasang mata yang indah, cek. Potter dengan pipinya yang merona dan bibir yang merah. Potter dengan warna rambut gelap dan berantakan yang menarik. Potter TUNGGU DULU!

"Apa yang kupikirkan?!" Draco tersentak bangun dari kasur, "Sebaiknya aku mandi!"

Sore itu Draco menghabiskan waktu dengan santai membersihkan seluruh badannya.

* * *

Draco bosan. Benar-benar bosan! Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dia kerjakan. Dia sudah selesai membaca buku-buku ramuan dan Alkimia. Dia mulai merasa lelah terus bersembunyi di kamarnya. Terbang tidak memungkinkan. Dia bukan anggota tim Quidditch lagi, jadi akses ke lemari penyimpanan sapu terbang tidak ada. Apa sebaiknya dia mulai mempelajari berkas-bekas perusahaan ramuan Malfoy? Draco melemparkan mantra _Tempus_ ; saatnya makan malam. Draco sedang merasa malas untuk bertemu orang-orang. Sepertinya makan malam dengan sekotak manisan menjadi satu-satunya pilihan. Draco mendesah dan mengambil sekotak Turkish Delight rasa mawar. Oh, Potter pasti akan menyukainya. Remaja berambut gelap itu lebih sering memakan manisan ini daripada camilan lainnya.

Selesai menyantap habis manisannya, Draco dengan enggan mengambil berkas-berkas perusahaan ramuannya dan membacanya selama dua jam. Suara ketukan di pintunya membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada berkas-berkas itu. Dia berdiri dan membuka pintu tapi tidak melihat siapapun.

"Hah?" kemudian Draco merasakan dorongan di badannya. Kemudian pintunya tertutup sendiri. Draco berpikir bahwa mungkin itu adalah perbuatan si hantu Peeves, jadi dia memanggil hantu usil itu. Tapi ketika dia membalikkan badannya, dia tersedak melihat Harry Potter di hadapannya. "Potter!"

Potter memberikan mantra keheningan di pintu kamar Draco. Kemudian remaja Gryffindor itu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur tak bertuan seolah dia pemilik kamar itu. Mulut Draco menganga lebar, dan dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya.

"Potter, tepatnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Draco memandangi remaja yang sedang menggumpalkan Jubah Menghilang-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. "Dan membawa tasmu. Apakah itu Jubah Menghilang?"

"Er, butuh ketenangan. Dan iya, ini Jubah Menghilang." Potter menatap Draco dan berkedip.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menda- lupakan. Tentu saja Harry Potter selalu memiliki benda yang tidak biasa. Dan kukira Jubah Menghilang itu hanyalah dongeng semata." Draco menatap malas kepada Potter. "Dan ada apa dengan kamarmu?"

"Er…ada Ginny…" Potter berkedip-kedip dengan cepat.

"Kau ini tidak bisa diharapkan, Potter," canda Draco, mengerti bahwa Potter sedang menghindar dari Weaselette. Lagi. "Tidak bisa menangani seorang perempuan, Potter?" Draco kembali ke berkas-berkasnya di atas meja.

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya tidak mau…berdebat dengannya. Dia- dia itu adik Ron." Potter menambahkan dengan suara kecil, "Keluarganya sangat baik padaku."

"Itu bukan baik namanya jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu darimu, Potter." Draco melanjutkan bacaannya di lembaran berkas.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka tidak pernah meminta sesuatu padaku." Potter bangkit dari kasur dan duduk di sisi kasur.

"Mengharapkan kamu dan anak gadis mereka bersanding di pelaminan lebih tampak seperti tuntutan bagiku daripada sekedar permintaan, Potter." Draco memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Potter.

Potter membalas ucapan Draco dengan suara gemerisik perkamen. Draco menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan melihat Potter menyiapkan selembar perkamen dan alat tulis.

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Jangan bilang itu adalah perkamen esai ramuanmu, Potter!" Draco melihat perkamen kosong yang tergeletak di atas kasur dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Er…memang…itu…" Potter melirik Draco dari sudut matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu belum—Merlin!" Draco melotot begitu lebarnya hingga membuat matanya sakit. "Kamu sama sekali belum mengerjakannya? Potter, tugas itu diberikan minggu kemarin. Tujuh hari lalu!"

"Diam, Malfoy!" Potter tersipu malu dan mulai menulis. Draco menggelengkan kepala. Dia mengambil berkas-berkasnya dari atas meja lalu berdiri.

"Pakai mejanya, Potter." Draco berjalan menuju kasurnya dan melanjutkan membaca berkas-berkasnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Draco berhenti membaca.

"Potter, boleh kulihat Jubah Menghilangnya?"

Potter, yang nampaknya tahu bahwa Draco tidak mungkin tidak penasaran dengan jubah legendarisnya itu tergelak kecil.

"Ambil saja sendiri di tasku."

Draco segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil jubah itu dari dalam tas Potter. Memeganginya dan menatap takjub, lalu mencoba memakainya sampai puas, kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke dalam tas Potter dan melanjutkan bacaannya di kasurnya.

"Hey, Malfoy," Potter memanggil Draco tanpa melihat. Matanya sibuk membaca catatan pelajaran ramuan.

"Apa?" Draco berhenti membaca berkas untuk menatap Potter.

"Kalau para mantan Pelahap Maut itu tidak bisa ber- _Disapparate_ dari kediaman Malfoy tanpa seijin penghuninya, bagaimana aku dan teman-temanku bisa melakukannya ketika kami kabur dari kediaman Malfoy saat itu?" kini Potter menoleh ke arah Draco dan menatap matanya.

"Yang membawa kalian pergi adalah Dobby, mantan peri rumah kami. Dia punya akses ke kediaman Malfoy, kan." Draco mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke berkas yang ada di tangannya. Saat ini, Draco berdoa agar Potter memang bodoh.

"Tapi, kami ber- _Disapparate_ secara terpisah dengan Dobby." Potter memiringkan kepalanya.

"Diamlah, Potter. Kerjakan saja esaimu. Aku sedang membaca berkas penting." Draco mengangkat berkasnya hingga menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan Potter. Semoga saja Potter tidak akan pernah menanyakan hal itu lagi. Kalau Potter dan teman-temannya sampai tahu bahwa pada hari itu Draco telah menurunkan sihir pelindung kediaman Malfoy agar mereka bisa kabur, hancurlah reputasinya sebagai orang yang berhati dingin.

oOo

Suara goresan pena di atas perkamen, ditambah dengan bacaan yang membosankan membawa Draco ke alam mimpi. Beberapa jam kemudian dia terbangun, sepertinya sudah tengah malam. Dia pikir posisi duduknya yang tidak nyamanlah yang membuatnya terbangun. Tapi begitu kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, dia menyadari bukan itu penyebabnya terbangun. Suara tangisanlah yang membangunkannya. Kemudian dia teringat dengan Potter.

Draco meraih tongkat sihirnya dan menerangi kamarnya yang gelap. Apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya saat itu meluluhkan hatinya.

Potter menghempaskan badannya kesana kemari dalam tidurnya, menangis. Di sela-sela isak tangisnya, remaja itu membisikkan beberapa kata yang terdengar samar seperti "tidak," "jangan," dan "pergi". Potter sedang bermimpi buruk.

Draco bangkit dari kasurnya dan bergerak mendekati Potter dengan panik. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ibunya akan membangunkannya dan merangkulnya saat dia bermimpi buruk. Ibunya akan menenangkannya sampai dia kembali tenang dan kembali tidur. Haruskah dia melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Potter? Teriakan yang menyayat hati dari mulut Potter memutuskan apa yang harus Draco lakukan.

Begitu Draco memeluk Potter, remaja Gryffindor itu bangun terperanjat dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Draco dengan erat. Potter menatap mata Draco dengan mata yang membelalak lebar. Napasnya pendek dan cepat, detak jantung berpacu terlalu cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu bermimpi, Potter. Kamu sudah bangun sekarang. Tidak apa-apa." Draco mengusap-usap tubuh Potter yang gemetaran.

Potter masih menatap Draco dengan matanya yang memancarkan ketakutan. Draco tidak yakin apakah remaja itu benar-benar sudah bangun dan menyadarinya, atau pikirannya masih terperangkap dalam mimpi buruknya.

Oh, masa bodoh dengan rasa permusuhan, Draco menarik remaja yang gemetaran itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan segera Potter melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Draco dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Draco, masih tersedu dengan napas pendek.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kamu sudah bangun." Draco mempererat pelukannya di tubuh kecil Potter, mencoba menenangkan. Dari reaksi Potter terhadap mimpi buruknya itu, Draco akhirnya mengetahui bahwa mimpinya itu berisi pengalaman-pengalaman buruk Potter yang merefleksikan rasa kesepian seorang Harry Potter.

Lebih dari sepuluh menit Potter ada dalam pelukan Draco. Walaupun masih gemetaran, tapi remaja itu sudah mulai tenang. Draco mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Potter namun remaja itu mempererat rangkulannya pada Draco.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon…" Potter berbisik di leher Draco. Suara memohon itu sangat menyayat hati. Draco merasa risih, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kumohon, berhentilah menangis." Draco mengusap punggung Potter. Dia membaringkan Potter di atas kasur lalu berbaring di sampingnya, masih memeluk Potter. Salah satu tangan Draco membelai rambut Potter yang basah oleh keringat. Dia terus membelai Potter yang kini menaruh kepalanya di bawah dagu Draco. Draco terus membelainya sampai napas Potter melambat, tenang.

Apakah Potter bermimpi buruk setiap malam? Draco jatuh tertidur sambil tetap memeluk Potter.

* * *

 **X. JUXTAPOSE**

Draco terbangun oleh rasa geli di lehernya. Matanya terbuka saat dia merasakan sesuatu menggosok-gosok dadanya. Seluruh badannya lebih hangat dari biasanya. Dia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati rambut gelap berantakan menyapa hidungnya. Draco tersenyum dan menenggelamkan hidungnya ke sela-sela rambut itu. Rambut itu beraroma apel dan padang rumput yang segar.

Draco merasa perutnya bergejolak. Dia jatuh panik.

Astaga! Harry Potter ada dalam pelukannya! Di kasur!

Draco hendak melepaskan diri dari Potter ketika dia merasakan remaja itu meregangkan diri di atas tubuh Draco dan menguap. Dua lengan yang melingkar di tubuh Draco mempererat pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian remaja Gryffindor itu diam mematung. Draco menghitung hingga sebelas sampai akhirnya Potter menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, dengan sangat perlahan. Lalu mata mereka saling bertemu.

Kedua remaja itu menelan ludah dengan susah. Begitu terkejutnya mereka mendapati diri mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang berani bergerak dan memalingkan pandangan.

Tanpa isyarat, secara bersamaan keduanya saling melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain. Draco mendengar Potter mengucapkan mantra _Tempus_ dan melihat penunjuk waktu yang muncul di udara.

"Astaga!" teriak Draco dan Potter bersamaan.

Waktu menunjukkan sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran pertama hari Selasa mereka dimulai. Draco tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya! Dalam rekor terbaik Hogwarts, Draco melemparkan mantra pembersih pada dirinya dan bergegas berpakaian, mengambil tasnya dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kelas ramuan tingkat lanjut di ruang bawah tanah. Di waktu yang sama Potter berlari ke kamarnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berdua tiba di kelas dan terlambat sepuluh menit. Untungnya dengan murah hati Profesor Slughorn membolehkan mereka mengikuti kelas.

Sepanjang hari, Draco dan Potter berusaha untuk menghindar satu sama lain. Semua orang yang melihat kelakuan mereka itu mungkin berpikir bahwa mereka lagi-lagi tengah menjalankan perang dingin. Tidak menghiraukan satu sama lain, seperti dulu. Hanya Draco dan Potter yang mengetahui alasan mereka saling menghindar tidak lain karena mereka merasa kikuk dengan kejadian pagi tadi di kamar Draco.

oOo

Selasa berlalu dengan keberhasilan misi "saling menghindar". Begitu pula dengan hari Rabu.

Tetapi hari Kamis, Draco dan Potter terpaksa berinteraksi di kelas Pemeliharaan Binatang-binatang Sihir. Hari itu Hagrid memutuskan untuk belajar di hutan. Di tengah pelajaran, tanpa diundang Tenebrus muncul dari bagian dalam hutan dan bermain dengan Draco –mempermainkan Draco lebih tepatnya— sepanjang waktu pelajaran. Akhirnya, setelah Potter puas menertawakan Draco, remaja menyebalkan itu membantunya mengusir hewan sihir itu karena siswa lain yang bisa melihat sang _Thestral_ tidak ada yang berani mendekat. Hagrid sendiri menikmati pertunjukan itu sepanjang waktu dan memberitahu mereka bahwa dia belum pernah melihat Tenebrus bermain dengan manusia selain dirinya.

Dengan reputasi barunya sebagai penerus Pangeran Kegelapan, ditambah seekor _Thestral_ –yang dikenal sebagai simbol iblis— menyukainya, seluruh siswa di Hogwarts kini lebih yakin lagi bahwa Draco adalah seorang penyihir gelap. Bagus.

Merlin, Salazar, dan siapapun penyihir hebat yang pernah ada, bagus!

Draco tidak mau makan malam di aula utama malam itu.

Sedari sore hari itu Draco mengunci diri di kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia rindu sekali bersosialisasi. Tapi dengan siapa sekarang? Milicent bisa menjadi teman bicara yang menyenangkan karena sifatnya yang mirip dengan Pansy; menghibur, minus kejam dan sok pengatur dan picik dan tegaan. Sayang sekali Daphne selalu ada di sampingnya. Draco tidak menyukainya. Gadis itu selalu menggodanya. Jadi sore itu Draco menghabiskan waktu menulis esainya untuk pelajaran Tulisan Kuno setelah mandi, makan malam dari Kotak Penyedia dua jam kemudian lalu melanjutkan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaan ramuannya. Lelah membaca selama tiga jam, akhirnya semua berkas selesai dia pelajari dan Draco pergi tidur.

oOo

Tidur Draco malam itu terganggu oleh suara ketukan terus-menerus di pintunya. Dia mengucapkan mantra _Tempus_ yang memberitahunya bahwa saat itu pukul dua pagi. Draco keluar dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu dengan kesal. Kekesalannya berubah menjadi keprihatinan ketika dia melihat Potter di depan pintu kamarnya.

"B-boleh aku tidur di sini?" Potter menatap lurus ke arah bibir Draco. Dia terlihat gemetaran dan berkeringat. Suaranya kecil seperti suara anak kecil yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan ketakutan.

Potter baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Draco membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lebar mempersilahkan Potter masuk dan berbaring di kasur yang kosong. Saat Draco kembali ke kasurnya, dia mendengar suara napas yang berat. Dia berpaling dan melihat Potter yang terbaring meringkuk menghadap Draco. Dengan desahan kecil Draco beranjak dari kasurnya dan merebahkan dirinya di bawah selimut Potter. Draco melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Potter dan dengan segera Potter merangkulkan dirinya dengan erat ke tubuh Draco. Dalam hati Draco mengutuk remaja Weasel karena meninggalkan Potter sendiri dengan mimpi buruknya. Draco hampir yakin sepenuhnya bahwa Potter lebih dari sering mendapat mimpi buruk.

* * *

Ketika cahaya matahari pagi menyapa, dan kedua remaja terbangun dari tidurnya, mereka tidak panik mendapati diri mereka berada dalam pelukan remaja lainnya. Wajah Potter tersembunyi di lekukan leher Draco. Mereka berbaring selama beberapa menit, menikmati kehangatan di antara dinginnya udara pagi di musim dingin. Draco tidak ingin beranjak dari posisinya saat itu, tapi akhirnya dia harus bangun juga. Melepaskan diri—dengan sangat enggan—dari Potter, Draco beranjak keluar dari kasur dan mengambil tongkatnya yang disimpannya di bawah bantal. Dia melemparkan mantra _Tempus_ ke udara dan menghembuskan napas. Jam Sembilan kurang lima belas menit. Draco melirik Potter yang menatap penunjuk waktu melayang di udara.

"Sepertinya kita melewatkan sarapan lagi," ucap Draco kepada Potter yang masih berbaring di kasur. Remaja itu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap mata Draco. Setelah Draco mengatakan bahwa mereka akan terlambat mengikuti pelajaran pertama pukul sembilan, barulah Potter bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

oOo

Hari itu mereka tidak saling menghindar. Pagi itu, ekspresi penuh pengertian, sebuah ekspresi yang jarang sekali nampak di wajah Draco, menyambut Potter dengan hangat. Reaksi Potter saat menatap Draco adalah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah bagaimana, tapi hal itu menghangatkan hati Draco. Kehangatan yang dirasakannya itu lenyap saat Draco menghadiri kelas DADA. Draco ingin sekali mencekik profesornya. Hari itu mereka akan mempraktekkan mantra _Patronus_ untuk pertama kalinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membuat _Patronus_?

Begitu pelajaran dimulai, Draco perhatikan sebagian besar para siswa tidak bisa mengeluarkan wujud _Patronus_ mereka. Tapi itu hal yang wajar. Mereka itu siswa biasa yang lambat dalam menguasai mantra tingkat tinggi. Sedangkan dia adalah Draco Malfoy, yang terbaik dan tercepat dalam segala hal.

Sudah setengah waktu pelajaran berlalu dan Draco masih belum bisa mengeluarkan wujud _Patronus_. Keringat mengalir di wajahnya. Dia mulai panik, tapi tentu saja dia tetap bersikap tenang. Bagaimana jika dia tidak berhasil membentuk _Patronus_? Dengan putus asa Draco menurunkan tangannya yang memegang tongkat sihir ke sisinya, mengepalkan tangannya, mata memandang lantai dengan dingin.

"Kenapa, Malfoy? Tidak bisa menjernihkan pikiran gelapmu?" Harper berseru dari sudut kelas. Keheningan seketika melanda penjuru kelas dan semua siswa menatap Draco. Mata keperakan Draco menatap tajam siswa tahun tujuh Slytherin itu. Semua orang yang melihat tatapan dinginnya itu merinding. Ketegangan terpecahkan oleh suara profesor mereka.

"Mantra _Patronus_ sangatlah rumit dan sulit dikuasai. Untuk bisa mengeluarkan wujud fisik mantra itu, kalian tidak hanya berkonsentrasi pada kenangan bahagia, tapi juga harus menyeimbangkan kondisi mental dan memfokuskan pikiran kalian pada kekuatan sihir kalian." Profesor Dakarrt menatap Harper, "Kebanyakan para penyihir tidak bisa menciptakan wujud utuh _Patronus_. Bahkan hanya bisa mengeluarkan wujud samar _Patronus_ pun sudah menunjukkan kekuatan sihir yang hebat. Sekarang, coba perlihatkan _Patronus-_ mu, Harper."

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Harper, menunggunya mengeluarkan mantra _Patronus_. Karena hari itu adalah kali pertama mereka berlatih mantra itu, bahkan secercah energi sihir biru keperakan yang keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir mereka pun sudah merupakan pencapaian yang bagus.

Harper terperanjat mendapatkan permintaan itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Melirik Draco yang masih menatapnya dengan dingin, Harper menahan napas dan mengangkat tongkatnya untuk melemparkan mantra. Harper mulai menggerakkan tongkatnya dengan gerakan memutar dan mengucapkan mantranya. Secercah cahaya suram keluar dari ujung tongkat sihirnya sesaat, tidak sampai setengah detik sinar itu memudar.

"Nah, Harper. Kusarankan kau menguasai mantranya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengejek orang lain. Dan kusarankan kau bersihkan pikiran kotor dari kepalamu sebelum mengucapkan mantra itu. Cahaya suram bukan pertanda baik, Harper. Nah, kalian semua, lanjutkan latihannya.!" Dakarrt menepuk tangannya dan seisi kelas kembali riuh oleh suara para siswa yang berlatih. Beberapa tawa mengejek terdengar, membuat wajah Harper merah padam dan tertunduk malu.

Draco melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Matanya jatuh pada sosok Potter. Remaja itu bersama Granger tengah membantu para siswa lainnya melatih mantra _Patronus_. Potter sudah menguasai mantra itu sejak tahun ketiga. Remaja Gryffindor yang ditatapnya menatap balik. Draco memalingkan pandangannya, berdiri diam sampai akhir pelajaran.

Jumat berlalu dengan kemuraman Draco. Kejadian di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Sihir Gelap benar-benar membuatnya marah. Satu karena dia tidak bisa menguasai mantra yang sedang mereka pelajari hingga akhir pelajaran, dan kedua, karena Harper sudah mempermalukan dia. Jadi malam itu Draco tidur tidak tenang.

oOo

Sabtu pagi Draco melupakan Hogsmeade. Tidak masalah, karena dia berencana untuk berlatih mantra _Patronus._ Lagi pula dia masih tidak diperbolehkan keluar Hogwarts.

Hari ini dia harus sudah menguasai mantra _Patronus_! Atau besok paling lambat. Dia punya banyak kenangan indah masa kecil. Seperti ketika kedua orang tuanya membacakan cerita pengantar tidur saat dia masih balita. Atau ketika dia mendapatkan kuali ramuan pertamanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ketujuh dari ayahnya. Atau ketika dia mendapatkan sapu terbang pertamanya dan ayahnya membangun lapangan Quidditch untuknya di belakang kediaman Malfoy.

Selesai sarapan di aula utama, Draco berjalan menuju hutan. Pagi itu sangat dingin. Draco meraih ke lehernya untuk menguatkan belitan syalnya di lehernya namun jari-jari dinginnya hanya menyentuh kerah kaos hitamnya. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul dan menurunkan tangannya. Catatan untuk diri sendiri; dia harus membeli syal baru.

"Bagus. Tidak ada _Thestral_ atau _Unicorn_." Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari bawah lengan baju panjangnya. Memusatkan pikiran pada kenangan bahagianya, Draco mulai berlatih mantra _Patronus_. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai berhasil membentuk wujud samar _Patronus_ -nya. Walaupun dia berharap semoga dia bisa menciptakan wujud utuh _Patronus_. Walalupun dia ragu apakah dia cukup kuat untuk bisa memunculkan _Patronus_ berwujud.

Di antara dua sesi latihan, Draco istirahat sejenak dan menjelajahi hutan untuk mempelajari tumbuhan yang ada. Sampai saat ini, dia sudah menemukan lima puluh dua jenis tanaman dan beberapa hal lainnya yang bisa digunakan sebagai bahan membuat ramuan. Hutan Terlarang ditumbuhi tanaman yang berlimpah. Itulah sebabnya Draco sangat menyukai hutan tersebut. Dia penasaran berapa banyak jenis tanaman yang bisa dia temukan jika dia menjelajahi hutan itu sampai ke area inti hutan.

Draco menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat langit yang berawan. Sepertinya sudah hampir sore. Dia tidak bisa melihat matahari, tapi Draco kenal betul daerah hutan tempatnya berlatih saat itu. Dari tarian dedaunan di antara hembusan angin dan suasana sekitar, Draco bisa memastikan bahwa sekarang sudah lewat tengah hari. Mungkin sekitar jam empat sore?

Draco memutuskan sesi latihan yang gagal total hari itu sudah cukup. Dia berjalan kembali menuju kastil melalui lapangan rumput hijau untuk menenangkan diri. Ketika dia melangkah di atas rerumputan yang lembab, Draco merasakan suatu hembusan di belakangnya dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Draco menoleh ke belakang, cukup cepat untuk bisa melihat Potter bergegas memasuki hutan. Penasaran, Draco memutuskan untuk membuntutinya.

oOo

Draco memperkirakan tujuan Potter tidaklah jauh dari area sekitar peristirahatan _Thestral_. Draco belum pernah menjelajahi bagian itu sebelumnya karena area itu cukup gelap dan liar. Pepohonan dan semak belukar tumbuh tak beraturan di mana-mana. Tongkat sihir dalam genggaman, Draco berjalan memasuki hutan. Dia tidak bisa menemukan remaja Gryffindor di mana pun. Dia membuka mulut untuk memanggilnya. Namun begitu mulutnya terbuka, dia menghirup aroma musim semi dan hujan.

"Apa ini?" Draco memeriksa sekelilingnya. Di antara pengapnya udara, udara segar berhembus dari arah timur. Penasaran, Draco berjalan ke arah itu, menuju hutan bagian dalam. Lalu dia melihat Potter, berdiri di depan sebuah pohon, kepalanya menempel di batang yang besar. Draco melangkah mendekat.

Draco menarik napas dan sekali lagi aroma musim semi dan air hujan memenuhi paru-parunya. Aroma itu, kini Draco tahu, berasal dari energi sihir Potter. Kerikil di atas tanah serta semak berderak, dedaunan bergeretak dengan liar tersentuh energi sihir Potter yang muncul dari dalam dirinya dan mengelilingi Potter. Ketika Draco menyebut namanya dengan suara lembut, remaja berambut gelap itu menoleh ke arah Draco. Matanya merah berlinang air mata dan wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi kemurkaan.

"Potter, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Draco berhenti sekitar tiga meter dari Potter.

"Pergilah, Malfoy!" Potter berseru keras.

Sejenak Draco merasa ragu, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal –terutama karena dia terpesona oleh energi sihir Potter. Sebelumnya dia tidak tahu jika energi sihir memiliki aroma dan rasa. Dan dia tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Draco hanya merasakan keberadaan energi sihir para penyihir, energinya. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menemukan indikasi adanya aroma maupun rasa pada energi sihir. Jadi kenapa sekarang dia bisa 'merasakan' sihir Potter?

"Malfoy, kubilang pergi atau kau akan terluka!" Potter berteriak.

"Kenapa? Apa yang bisa menyakitiku?" Draco melihat ke sekeliling namun tidak melihat seekor pun makhluk atau hewan. Dia hanya melihat Potter… Ah! Dia mengerti sekarang. Potter memperingatkannya akan kekuatan sihir Potter yang bisa melukai Draco. Jika diperhatikan, Draco bisa melihat bahwa Potter tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan sihirnya yang sedang bergejolak dengan liarnya. Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Draco melihat Potter berjalan menjauh.

"Potter, tunggu!" Draco berlari dan meraih lengan Potter. Gelombang kejut merayap di sekujur tubuh mereka berdua. Pada Potter, karena Draco mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya. Pada Draco karena energi sihir Potter merayap ke sekujur tubuhnya, menimbulkan sensasi gigitan pada kulitnya ketika dia menyentuh Potter.

Secara spontan Draco melepaskan genggamannya pada Potter bersamaan dengan Potter yang melepaskan diri darinya. Draco menatap Potter dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terperanjat. Potter menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

"Potter? Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco bertanya sekali lagi. Dia mengangkat tangannya meraih pundak Potter, tapi remaja itu melompat mundur terkejut. Dan, berharap Draco tidak pernah menyaksikannya, sebutir air mata menetes dari mata Potter, mengalir ke pipi dan dagunya sebelum jatuh ke atas permukaan tanah.

Energi sihir berputar mengelilingi Potter. Draco tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Potter?"

"Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu! Maaf!" Potter menggelengkan kepalanya; air mata mengalir bebas dari matanya.

"Potter! Tenanglah! Kau tidak melukaiku! Tenanglah!" Draco berusaha menenangkan Potter walaupun dia sendiri merasa panik.

 _Apa yang ibunya lakukan jika Draco panik?_

"Aku minta maaf, maaf. Maaf…!" Potter terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya remaja itu tidak mendengarkan perkataan Draco sedikit pun.

 _Ibunya akan memeluknya._

Draco melangkah maju dan merangkul Potter. Dia memeluk dengan erat agar Potter tidak melepaskan diri. Draco akan terus memeluknya hingga Potter kembali tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Draco menghitung menit-menit yang berlalu sementara Potter terisak dalam pelukannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dan entah apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Sementara itu Draco harus menahan diri dari sengatan-sengatan kecil energi sihir Potter yang berkobar mengelilingi mereka.

"Tenanglah, Potter. Tarik napas. Kamu bisa mengendalikannya." Draco membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan di telinga Potter. "Kamu pasti bisa. Aku di sini bersamamu. Kamu bisa melakukannya. Hush, tenanglah…"

Potter sudah berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco. Draco bisa mendengar suara napas Potter yang mulai kembali normal di sela-sela tangis. Untuk membesarkan hatinya, Draco perlahan mulai membelai rambut Potter, memijat kepalanya dengan lembut agar tidak mengejutkan Potter. Draco terus membelainya hingga Potter tenang. Energi sihir yang bergejolak liar di sekitar mereka mulai mereda dan Draco mulai kembali merasakan aroma musim semi, kemudian energi itu lenyap.

"Merasa baikan?" Draco berbisik lembut di telinga Potter. Remaja Gryffindor itu mengangguk lemah. Draco melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya pada Potter untuk melihat remaja itu. Satu tangannya meraih dagu Potter dan mengangkatnya sehingga Potter mau tidak mau menatap Draco. Draco mengusap air mata di wajah Potter dengan ibu jarinya. Untuk sejenak mereka berdua hanya berdiri saling pandang dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat. Draco bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan napas Potter. Potter menahan napas dan berkedip. Setelah cukup banyak mendapat kedipan dari Potter, Draco akhirnya mengangkat kedua alisnya penuh tanya.

"K-kamu tidak apa-apa…" ucap suara kecil Potter.

"Tentu saja aku-baik-baik saja. Kan sudah kukatakan tadi. Kamu saja yang tidak mau mendengarkan," cemooh Draco. Potter diam beberapa saat menatap mata keperakan Draco, kemudian remaja itu memalingkan pandangannya. Dia menunduk dan melihat ke bawah.

"Mau ceritakan ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Draco tanpa melepaskan Potter dari pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Potter dengan suara lemah.

"Ini, tatapanmu, pertanyaanmu, kekalutanmu. Energi sihirmu…" Draco mengucapkan bagian terakhir itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah jeda yang lama, akhirnya Potter berbicara.

"Aku…sebelumnya orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku akan terluka ketika energi sihirku keluar tanpa kendali. Energi sihirku akan mengenai dan melempar mereka dengan keras. Rasanya seperti terbakar saat sihirku mengenai kulit mereka." Semakin lama suara Potter semakin mengecil.

"Lihatlah, aku baik-baik saja, kan? Mereka saja yang lemah dan terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Orang-orang payah," Draco mencemooh. Dia harap tadi Potter tidak menyadari bahwa dia gemetaran saat energi sihir Potter menyentuhnya.

"Tapi itu benar terjadi pada Hermione dan Ron. Mereka tidak mungkin berbohong bahwa aku telah menyakiti mereka." Potter menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Draco. "Aku…sial! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku saat aku marah. Energi sihir keluar begitu saja dari tubuhku. Aku benci sihir bodoh ini! Aku selalu melukai orang-orang di sekitarku. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Aku hanya ingin menjadi normal! Aku lelah, Malfoy. Sudah cukup." Mata Potter mulai berkaca-kaca.

Draco benar-benar dibingungkan oleh Remaja yang Hidup Dua Kali dalam rangkulannya itu. Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Potter, tapi perlahan dia mulai memahami Potter sedikit demi sedikit.

Dari luar Potter nampak seperti pembawa sial. Ke mana pun dia pergi, masalah selalu mengikuti. Orang-orang di sekitarnya akan terluka dan seluruh dunia sihir meminta pertanggungjawabannya untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi. Apakah mereka, sekali saja, berpikir bahwa sebenarnya mereka telah melemparkan semua beban dunia sihir ke atas pundak seorang anak laki-laki hanya karena dia dijuluki Bocah yang Suatu hari Harus Mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan? Sebenarnya mereka semua telah menyakiti Potter! Dia itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang sendirian! Mereka tidak pernah peduli atau memikirkan kesejahteraan dan bagaimana takutnya Potter menjalani semua itu.

"Potter, semua itu benar-benar omong kosong. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli bagaimana dan apa reaksi orang-orang terhadap kekuatanmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ada masalah. Secara harfiah. Aku baik-baik saja." Draco menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Potter menyapukan matanya dari kepala hingga dada Draco, di mana badan mereka tidak saling menempel.

"Kenapa tidak terjadi apapun padamu?" Potter mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa? Kau mengharapkan aku terluka? Potter, aku tidak selemah itu." Ucap Draco dengan nada tersinggung.

"Tapi—" Potter mundur selangkah, sedikit terpisah dari Draco, karena remaja Slytherin itu masih memeluk erat Potter. Potter berkedip. "Kamu…tidak apa-apa. Benar-benar tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa…bagaimana bisa?"

Draco ingin sekali memutar bola matanya, tapi kedua matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari sepasang mata sehijau zamrud yang sedang menatapnya penuh kagum. Draco memiringkan kepalanya, mencari arti dari tatapan itu. Apa yang membuat Potter menatapnya dengan penuh emosi?

"Um…" Dan akhirnya Draco tersadar bahwa sedari tadi dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Potter. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Draco dengan segera melepaskan diri dari Potter.

Kehilangan sandaran, Potter kehilangan keseimbangan dan gravitasi menariknya jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Ow, Malfoy!"

"Oops, maaf." Draco menjulurkan tangannya dan membantu Potter berdiri.

oOo

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di hutan?" Potter membersihkan celana jeansnya dari tanah yang menempel.

"Aku habis berlatih mantra _Patronus_." Draco menggigit lidahnya. Demi Merlin, kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Potter?

"Lalu bagaimana?" Potter memandang Draco. Tentu saja Draco memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada Potter bahwa dia gagal menguasai mantra itu setelah seharian berlatih. "Aku ingin melihatnya."

"A-apa?" Draco tersedak, merasa keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Aku ingin melihat _Patronus_ -mu." Potter berdiri menunggu.

"A-aku…sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam kastil. Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam." Draco memutar badan dan mulai berjalan menuju kastil, tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Potter yang menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ayolah. Biarkan aku membantumu." Potter menatap Draco penuh harap. Draco ragu tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Potter melepaskan lengan bajunya.

Draco memasang kuda-kuda, menarik napas dan mulai mengucapkan mantranya.

" _Expecto patronum_!"

Tidak terjadi apapun.

"Coba lagi." Potter berjalan ke belakang Draco dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Draco. "Santailah. Konsentrasi. Pikirkan kenangan bahagia. Biarkan semuanya memenuhi pikiranmu dulu."

Draco mengingat kenangan bahagia di masa kecilnya. Perlahan ketegangan di pundaknya mengendur.

"Ya, seperti itu. Santai. Pertahankan kenangan itu di pikiranmu… Sekarang, pilih satu kenangan dan ucapkan mantranya." Potter mengangkat tangannya dari pundak Draco. Sekali lagi Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantranya. Tidak ada yang muncul.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" Draco melemparkan kedua lengannya di sisi badannya, tangan mengepal kuat. "Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan _Patronus_! Sial. Aku tidak bisa, Potter! Aku sudah terlalu lama berada dalam pengaruh sihir gelap! Aku tidak bisa. Membentuk. _Patronus_!" Draco berteriak marah, membalikkan badan menghadap Potter.

Draco memandang ke bawah dan bibir Potter menempel di bibirnya.

* * *

 **XI. KINETIC**

Bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan, tapi Draco merasa darahnya mendidih, menggelitik seluruh badannya.

Setelah waktu yang terlalu singkat berlalu, Potter melepaskan diri dari bibir Draco. Remaja berambut pirang itu berdesah pelan. Pupilnya membesar sehingga di matanya hanya nampak cincin iris keperakan. Draco menatap Potter yang menatapnya balik, kedua tangan meremas pundak Draco.

Oh Merlin yang Agung dan Salazar yang Hebat beserta ketiga pendiri Hogwarts lainnya dan Baron Berdarah! Harry Potter baru saja menciumnya! Harry. Potter. Baru. Saja. Mencium. Draco! Oh Merlin oh Merlin, apa yang harus Draco lakukan? Dia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya –karena dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun mendekatinya. Oh Merlin apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ketika Theo mencium Pansy, gadis berparas cantik itu membalas ciumannya –bukan memori yang ingin Draco ingat sebenarnya. Jadi haruskah dia membalas ciuman Potter?

Lupakan itu! Demi Salazar, kenapa juga dia berpikir untuk membalas ciuman Potter?! Oh Merlin. Apakah itu artinya dia menyukai Potter? Apa?! Tapi dia kan laki-laki. Mereka berdua laki-laki! Haruskah dia mencium Potter juga? Kenapa Potter menciumnya? Apakah Potter menyukainya? Apakah dia diperbolehkan untuk membalas ciuman Potter? Potter bukan perempuan, jadi tidak apa-apa jika Draco menciumnya, kan? Potter tidak akan menuntut pernikahan dan mengambil alih kekayaan Malfoy, kan? Tentu saja tidak akan. Potter kan seorang laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin dia memaksa Draco untuk bermesraan dengannya lalu hamil dan minta dinikahi. Kan? Tidak ada ramuan hamil untuk pasangan sesama jenis. Tapi mungkin saja ada mantra gelap untuk itu… Oh Merlin, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Oh, Merlin, aku minta maaf! Malfoy, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—" Potter melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Draco dan melangkah mundur. Dia benar-benar terlihat panik dan menatap Draco dengan ketakutan. Dengan muka merah padam, Potter berlari meninggalkan Draco.

Hanya butuh beberapa milidetik bagi Draco untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Potter mengira Draco marah atas perbuatannya.

"Oh dasar Gryffindor idiot!" Draco berlari kencang mengejar Potter. Hanya dalam beberapa detik dia berhasil menyusul Potter. Draco menangkap dan menarik Potter dengan keras dan menghempaskannya ke tubuh Draco. Tangan kiri dipendamkan ke rambut berantakan Potter dan Draco menariknya kuat, memaksa Potter melihat ke atas dan menghantamkan bibirnya ke bibir Potter.

Hanya bibir yang saling bersentuhan seperti sebelumnya, namun kini Draco menempelkan bibirnya lebih lama sampai dia merasakan detak jantung kepanikan Potter kembali tenang. Draco membuka matanya, menatap mata Potter yang tertutup. Perlahan, Draco mengurangi tekanan bibirnya pada Potter sampai akhirnya keduanya terpisah beberapa inci. Potter membuka matanya dan menatap mata Draco. Draco ingin menuntut penjelasan tapi dia tahu Potter pasti akan melarikan diri.

Apakah mereka sedang melakukan kontes saling tatap sekarang? Karena Draco tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan kemudian. Dia harap Potter melakukan sesuatu duluan. Seakan membaca pikiran Draco, Potter bergerak. Dia menempelkan bibirnya kembali ke bibir Draco dan kali ini, Potter menyentuh bibir Draco dengan lidahnya. Draco menahan napas dan Potter menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merayapkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Draco. Draco membiarkan lidah itu menjelajahi mulutnya. Cepat tanggap, sesaat kemudian, Draco mengikuti gerakan Potter. Dia menyapukan lidahnya ke bibir bawah Potter, menimbulkan erangan kecil dari remaja yang lebih muda hampir dua bulan darinya itu. Kemudian Draco menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Potter, membelai lidah Potter, menyapu gigi dan langit-langit mulut Potter. Erangan Potter menimbulkan suatu reaksi pada organ bagian bawah Draco. Khawatir Potter akan merasakan organnya yang mulai mengeras, Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan memisahkan diri dari tubuh Potter. Tangannya yang berada di sela-sela rambut Potter bergerak membelai lehernya. Leher dingin Potter.

Draco melirik leher Potter dan membuka bagian atas jaket Potter.

"Potter lehermu dingin. Kenapa tidak memakai syalku?" Draco merenggutkan wajahnya pada Potter. mendengar kata-kata itu, Potter merapatkan rahangnya. "Potter? Apa- di mana syalku?"

Draco mengetahui yang mana kerutan dahi Potter yang menunjukkan kebingungan, dan yang mana yang menunjukkan kekesalan. Kerutan di dahi Potter saat itu menunjukkan kemarahan. Potter mengalihkan matanya dari Draco dan Draco merasakan energi sihir mulai merayap keluar dari tubuh Potter.

"Potter, tatap aku. Potter!" Draco memegangi kepala Potter dan memaksanya menatap Draco. "Potter, beritahu aku." Ketika Potter berusaha untuk memalingkan wajahnya lagi, Draco menarik rambutnya dan mata Potter kembali menatap Draco. Draco menghirup aroma musim semi.

Potter memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sepotong kain berwarna hijau. Kemudian Potter melemparkan mantra _Finite_ ke arah kain tersebut. Objek yang berukuran kecil kembali membesar ke ukurannya yang semula dan Draco menatap syal hijau kasmirnya. Di satu sisi syal itu terdapat noda jejak kaki.

"Potter, apa yang terjadi dengan syalku?" Draco memicingkan matanya ke arah Potter.

"Ginny menariknya dari leherku lalu melemparnya dan…" Dan gadis itu menginjaknya. Setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan oleh energi sihir Potter yang mulai menari-nari dengan liar di udara.

Draco antara ingin mencium Potter karena remaja itu menganggap syalnya sebagai sesuatu yang berharga, dan pada saat yang bersamaan Draco ingin lepas kendali dan berlari ke menara Gryffindor untuk menghujani gadis Weaselette itu dengan segudang mantra kutukan. Tapi untuk saat ini dia memfokuskan diri untuk menenangkan Potter.

"Potter. Kendalikan dirimu. Tenanglah." Draco mencengkeram pundak Potter. Matanya terus tertuju pada sepasang bola mata hijau di hadapannya sampai Potter kembali tenang. Kemudian Draco membersihkan syalnya dengan mantra pembersih. Diambilnya syal itu dari tangan Potter lalu melilitkannya ke sekeliling leher Potter seraya memberikan senyuman hangat pada Potter. Remaja di hadapannya itu membelalakkan mata.

"Apa?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tangan berhenti melilitkan syal.

"Kamu tersenyum." Potter berkedip, "Kamu benar-benar tersenyum."

Draco melihat sebuah senyuman merebak di wajah Potter.

"Apa? Aku bisa berekspresi, Potter. Kami Malfoy punya perasaan dan emosi juga." Draco mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberut merasa dihina oleh Potter.

"Iya, iya." Potter tertawa. Demi Merlin, suara tawa itu melegakan dan menghangatkan hati Draco. Draco berdehem. Semoga saja wajahnya tidak bersemu merah.

"Terserah. Sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali ke kastil. Hari semakin gelap. Aku yakin setibanya kita di kastil, makan malam sudah dimulai." Draco menyelesaikan lilitan syalnya di leher Potter. Setelah itu dia menurunkan tangannya dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju kastil.

* * *

Makan malam di aula utama berlangsung seperti biasanya—bising, burung hantu beterbangan kesana kemari mendaratkan surat dan bingkisan ke pangkuan pemiliknya. Malam itu Draco melihat Potter duduk di meja Ravenclaw bersebelahan dengan Luna Lovegood. Draco sendiri duduk bersebelahan dengan Millicent, mencoba menggali informasi mengenai sebuah kejadian "menarik" yang terjadi di Hogsmeade; tepatnya insiden mengenai Potter dan Weaselette. Dari cerita yang didapatnya, ternyata Weaselette melihat Potter mengenakan syal yang bukan merupakan miliknya maupun milik salah seorang temannya. Weaselette menarik syal itu dari leher Potter dan mencium aroma asing dari syal itu. Gadis itu kemudian bertanya pada Potter pemilik syal itu, namun karena Potter tidak mau memberitahunya dan memintanya kembali, Weaselette langsung melemparkan syal itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya, mengira syal itu adalah pemberian seorang gadis kepada Potter. Potter marah dan-

"Tunggu dulu," Millicent menghentikan ceritanya, "Kalau kuingat-ingat, syal itu mirip sekali dengan syalmu, Draco."

Sebelum Millicent menyadari absennya syal kesayangan Draco yang selalu ada di lehernya di cuaca dingin, Draco berpamitan dan bergegas keluar aula utama. Baru saja dia menutup kamarnya, Draco mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Draco membuka pintu dan melihat Potter berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Potter," sapa Draco. Semoga saja mukanya tidak memerah teringat akan kejadian di hutan tadi.

"Hi, Malfoy, um, boleh aku masuk?" Potter menengok ke lorong kamar, kaki siap melangkah masuk kamar Draco.

"Kenapa?" Draco ikut menengok ke arah lorong dan melihat ruang santai yang kosong.

"Yah, um…aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu Ginny dan kurasa saat ini dia sedang menuju ke sini jadi kumohon ijinkan aku masuk?" ucap Potter dengan cepat.

Draco membuka lebar pintunya untuk Potter dan remaja itu segera melangkah masuk. Draco kemudian mengunci pintu kamarnya dan melemparkan mantra keheningan di kamarnya untuk jaga-jaga jika Weaselette memutuskan untuk memeriksa setiap kamar.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Potter. Aku mau mandi."

Selesai keluar kamar mandi, Draco menawari Potter kamar mandinya.

"Masih ada banyak air hangat jika kau mau mandi, Potter."

"Oh, makasih!" seru Potter penuh syukur.

oOo

Segar dan merasa lebih baik, Draco duduk di kasur tak bertuan tempat syalnya tergeletak di atasnya. Draco mengambil syalnya dan mendekatkan ke hidungnya. Dia menghirup napas dan mencium aroma khas Potter; aroma padang rumput segar dan sedikit aroma sihir Potter.

Ah! Dia jadi teringat sesuatu. Draco ingin tahu bagaimana bisa sihir memiliki aroma. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ini adalah kali pertamanya dia mencium aroma dari sihir. Jika hanya para penyihir kuat yang memiliki aroma sihir, lalu kenapa dia hanya bisa mencium aroma sihir Potter? dia tidak pernah mencium aroma dari sihir Pangeran Kegelapan ataupun Dumbledore sebelumnya. Mungkinkah hanya Potter yang memiliki aroma pada sihirnya? Jika demikian, kenapa dia baru menciumnya sekarang? Kecuali…jika selama ini dia tidak menyadarinya saja? Selama di Hogwarts, dia terkadang mencium aroma musim semi di sekitarnya. Itulah sebabnya dia menyukai Hogwarts, karena memiliki aroma musim semi yang Draco pikir adalah hasil dari mantra untuk menyegarkan suasana Hogwarts. Sama halnya seperti mantra yang ada pada langit-langit aula utama.

Draco meletakkan kembali syalnya di atas kasur, menunggu Potter.

.~.

"Woh! Rasanya segar sekali!" Potter keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di samping Draco, memperhatikannya.

"Potter, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" kata-kata Draco itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tuntutan daripada pertanyaan.

"Tentang apa?" Potter menegakkan punggungnya, nampak tegang.

"Kenapa energi sihirmu bisa sampai keluar dari tubuhmu? Aku tidak tahu kalau energi sihir bisa keluar dari tubuh." Draco berusaha sebisa mungkin berbicara dengan nada ceria dan santai. Dia tahu bahwa apa yang ditanyakannya itu adalah hal yang sensitif bagi Potter.

Ekspresi Potter menjadi suram. Dia memalingkan muka. Menyadari Draco tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum dia menjawab, akhirnya Potter membuka mulut.

"Dumbledore bilang ketika aku akhirnya terlepas dari Voldemort, sihirku sendiri, yang telah terbelenggu di alam bawah sadarku oleh sihir gelapnya selama ini akhirnya terbebas. Jadi, karena aku tidak pernah menggunakan energi sihirku sebelumnya, energi itu terkumpul dan sekarang…meledak. Dan karena energi sihir terhubung dengan emosi yang kuat, ketika aku marah, energi sihir itu terpancing keluar – tanpa kendali.

Selama penjelasan itu, Draco perhatikan Potter mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Dia juga bisa merasakan kemarahan dan rasa malu dalam nada bicara Potter.

"Potter," ucap Draco, dan dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia ingin meyakinkan Potter bahwa hal itu cukup normal. Tapi itu tidaklah normal, tapi di sisi lain bukan hal yang buruk. Semua itu…istimewa.

"Aku ini aneh dan pembawa malapetaka, itu kan yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang aku?" Potter menengok ke atas menatap Draco dengan ekspresi murka.

"Omong kosong! Perlukah kuingatkan, Potter, bahwa kau berbeda—maksudku kau ini istimewa. Kamu berada dalam kendali Pangeran Kegelapan hampir sepanjang hidupmu, tapi kamu berhasil memusnahkannya. Karena itu sekarang kamu berhak untuk lepas kendali dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Jadi, persetan dengan semua orang!" Draco mendesis. Draco kira Potter akan menjadi marah dan menyangkal semua yang telah dia katakan, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Potter tergelak dan tawanya meledak.

"Apa?" dahi Draco berkerut dibuat bingung oleh Potter yang tetawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Persetan," kata Potter di sela tawa, "Lucu saja mendengarmu mengatakan persetan. Sangat tidak ke-Malfoy-an sekali."

Draco mencebikkan wajah, namun tidak lama kemudian dia ikut tertawa. Dia akan terkena hukuman jika ibunya mendengar kata sumpah serapah itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kurasa kau menulari kebiasaan burukmu padaku, Potter."

"Hey, aku tidak pernah menyumpah begitu!"

Draco menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap Potter, menunggunya sampai remaja itu berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya balik. Dan ketika Potter melakukannya, Draco menarik kaos Potter dan mencium bibirnya.

Awalnya Potter terkejut, namun dia cepat tersadar dan membalas ciuman Draco. Potter menyelipkan kedua lengannya ke leher Draco dan salah satu tangannya dipendamkan ke rambut Draco. Draco tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh rambut indahnya, kecuali ibunya. Biasanya dia akan melemparkan mantra kutukan pada siapapun yang berani menyentuh rambutnya. Tapi ketika Potter membenamkan jari-jemarinya di rambutnya, Draco menyukainya. Belaian jemari Potter menimbulkan sensasi yang menyenangkan di sekujur tubuhnya. Draco mendorong Potter hingga remaja itu terbaring di atas kasur, menciuminya sampai kehabisan napas.

Dan Draco menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa dia mencium Potter? Kenapa dia mencium seorang lelaki? Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan atau laki-laki. Jadi kenapa sekarang, terutama Potter? Aneh sekali. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sekujur tubuhnya menjadi hangat dan menggeranyam. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada kelembutan bibir Potter, kehangatan Potter, segalanya tentang Potter.

Draco melepas ciuman dengan tarikan napas. Dia menatap Potter dengan seribu tanya.

"M-Malfoy?" suara Potter sangat kecil. Dekapan lengannya di leher Draco meregang dan terlepas dari Draco. Draco ingin tangan-tangan itu tetap menyentuh kulit dan rambutnya.

"Kamu...tidur di sini malam ini?" tanya Draco segera, sebelum dia menyuarakan pikirannya akan tangan Potter dengan suara keras.

"Um…iya," Potter berbisik, masih sibuk mengambil napas.

Draco bangkit dari kasur dan duduk di kursi, menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Draco mengeluarkan buku catatan dan buku Bahan Ramuan yang tebal dari dalam laci. Sejak dia kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang tahun akhir pelajaran, Draco tidak bisa meminjam peralatan untuk membuat ramuan dari profesor pelajaran ramuan untuk mempraktekkan formula ramuannya. Tidak sejak kematian ayah angkatnya… Akhirnya Draco hanya bisa mengecek formula ramuan-ramuan ciptaannya secara teoritis.

Sebelum mulai mempelajari kembali formula-formulanya, Draco mengambil sebuah novel dari laci lainnya dan melemparkannya kepada Potter.

"Apa ini?" Potter membaca judulnya dengan lantang: "Dunia Naga. Tentang apa ini?"

"Para naga mengambil alih dunia sihir." Draco membuka buku ramuan dan mulai membaca bab mengenai racun ular.

"Whoa, seru sekali!" Potter memposisikan badannya senyaman mungkin dengan bersandar di kepala kasur dan mulai membaca halaman pertama. Draco berdecak melihat kelakuannya. Tidak lama kedua remaja itu asyik dengan buku mereka masing-masing.

oOo

Draco melihat jam sakunya. Sudah empat jam dia membaca dan mempelajari ramuan-ramuannya. Menengok ke samping, dia melihat Potter yang tengah tertidur nyenyak dengan posisi duduk menyandar. Draco berpikir untuk membangunkannya agar remaja itu tidur dengan posisi yang benar, tapi melihat wajahnya yang begitu damai, Draco tidak tega membangunkannya.

Saat-saat seperti itu, ketika Potter beristirahat dengan damai, atau ketika remaja itu tersenyum dan tertawa senang, Draco akan melakukan segalanya agar kebahagiaan tidak pernah pergi dari Potter. Sampai saat ini, Draco masih terheran-heran dan bingung mengenai perasaannya kepada Potter. Sejak dia mendengar ocehan Pangeran Kegelapan mengenai Potter ketika penyihir gelap itu merasuki pikiran Potter, rasa kasihan muncul dari dalam diri Draco, dan perasaan itu berubah menjadi penyesalan dan kemudian menjadi kemarahan.

Kasihan, karena akhirnya dia tahu bahwa selama ini Potter hidup dalam penderitaan.

Penyesalan timbul karena kemudian Draco tahu bahwa dirinya dan seisi Dunia Sihir telah salah sangka terhadap kehidupan yang dijalani seorang Bocah Yang Hidup Kembali, yang ternyata jauh dari kemewahan dan kebahagiaan.

Marah, pada dirinya sendiri karena mengasihani Potter, karena dia sudah memperparah hidup remaja itu, karena Dumbledore tua itu tahu mengenai penyiksaan para Muggle kerabat Potter tapi membiarkannya, apapun siksaan itu, dan marah karena Potter memendam semua itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Draco mengira-ngira apakah Weasel dan Granger mengetahui hal itu. Kini Draco benar-benar mengerti kenapa para penyihir berdarah murni sangat membenci Muggle. Muggle lebih parah daripada Pelahap Maut. Dan seolah semua itu belum cukup, ketika Draco mengetahui bahwa Harry Potter adalah sebuah Horcrux, bahwa Potter adalah Bocah yang Hidup Kembali untuk Mati, membuat jantung Draco berhenti berdetak. Apakah itu pertanda rasa bersalah? Ya, mungkin begitu, pikir Draco. Itulah sebabnya Draco kembali ke Hogwarts dan tidak bergabung bersama Blaise dan Theo di Dumstrang. Semua itu karena remaja satu ini. Draco telah bertekad untuk menebus kesalahannya kepada Potter dengan tetap tinggal di Hogwarts.

Draco menghela napas dan mulai menyimpan buku-bukunya dan novel yang telah dibaca Potter kembali ke dalam laci meja. Melihat posisi tidur Potter yang tidak nyaman, akhirnya Draco mengangkat Potter dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Kemudian dia melepaskan kacamata dan sepatu Potter. Dengan ayunan tongkat sihirnya, selimut yang tertindih badan Potter secara ajaib menyelip keluar dan kembali menyelimuti seluruh badan Potter. Setelah itu Draco bersiap-siap untuk tidur juga.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Draco bangun dengan wajah menghadap tembok. Ketika dia mencoba meregangkan badannya, punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan hangat. Draco menengok ke belakang dan melihat punggung Potter.

"Hah? Kapan dia pindah ke sini?"

Dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Potter, Draco membalikkan badannya menghadap Potter. Dia memandang sekumpulan rambut berantakan di depan wajahnya. Draco berpikir bahwa mungkin tengah malam tadi Potter terbangun dari mimpi buruk lalu pindah ke kasurnya.

Dengan ragu Draco mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyentuh rambut Potter. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana rambut yang super berantakan itu bisa terasa lembut dalam sentuhannya. Perlahan, Draco mulai membelai rambut yang hampir selembut miliknya itu. Saat Potter bangun nanti, Draco harus menanyakan produk perawatan rambut apa yang digunakan Potter untuk menjinakkan rambut liarnya. Jika di luar sana ada sampo sebagus itu, maka Draco tidak harus bersusah payah lagi membuat sendiri ramuan pelembut rambut. Merasa kantuk kembali menyerang, Draco menyelipkan lengan kanannya ke bawah tubuh Potter dan melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke pinggang Potter. Hari itu adalah hari Minggu, jadi dia berhak kembali tidur di pagi hari.

oOo

Pagi itu Draco bermimpi tentang sekawanan naga. Para naga itu menyerang dan mencoba menguasai Dunia Sihir. Para naga itu menghujani para penyihir dengan permen kapas berwarna oranye dan semua yang terkena akan terbakar. Kemudian sebongkah permen kapas terlempar ke arah Draco. Bongkahan itu mengenai pipi kirinya. Draco menegang, bersiap merasakan panas dan rasa sakit. Tapi bongkahan itu menggelinding jatuh mengikuti garis rahangnya. Kemudian bongkahan itu terlontar kembali ke pipi Draco dan membelai wajahnya. Mengedipkan mata dengan cepat di alam mimpinya membuat Draco terbangun. Ketika membuka mata, Draco menatap langsung mata hijau Potter. Tangan hangat menempel di pipinya.

Draco berkedip.

Potter berkedip.

Wajah Draco memerah.

Wajah Potter berkeringat dingin.

Wajah Draco bersemu merah.

Potter berkedip; kedua alis matanya terangkat. Dia mengusap bibir bawah Draco dengan ibu jarinya.

Draco panik.

Potter menyeringai.

Mata Draco terbelalak lebar.

Dan Potter menyentuh bibir Draco dengan bibirnya.

 _Apa apa apa?_

Dalam hati Draco merasa panik. Potter menciumnya! Hal itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya memanas! Darah mengalir dengan kencang di setiap nadinya! Dia tidak bisa bernapas! Pikirannya terhenti! Merlin yang Pengasih!

 _Ibu, tolong aku!_

Kemudian Draco mendengar Potter tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Apa?" Draco menghardik kesal.

"Wajahmu!" Potter berusaha berbicara di antara gelak tawanya.

"Apa?" ulang Draco, semakin lama semakin merasa kesal.

Potter terus tertawa dan Draco membiarkannya sampai remaja itu berhenti tertawa kehabisan napas. Draco menaikkan alisnya, meminta penjelasan. Potter hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebar. Dan sebelum Draco sempat bertanya lagi, bibir Potter yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya lagi. Kali ini Potter menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Draco. Merasa kejadian ini tidak masuk akal, Draco tertawa di dalam mulut Potter. Draco merasakan senyuman Potter di antara ciuman demi ciuman dan pergulatan lidah pun dimulai.

Tangan Potter menyelip ke dalam rambut Draco; tangannya yang satu lagi memegang leher Draco. Draco sendiri mempererat rangkulannya pada tubuh Potter. Jika mereka terus melakukan hal ini, dengan cepat Draco akan menguasai seni berciuman. Dan seolah membaca pikirannya, Potter bergumam betapa lihainya Draco berciuman. Draco berhenti mencium Potter dan memandang wajah remaja di hadapannya, menelitinya dengan seksama.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu seperti kau sudah punya cukup pengalaman saja untuk dibandingkan. Siapa dia? Si Weaselette itu?" Draco memberungut ketika menatap Potter yang mengerutkan wajahnya saat Draco menyebut nama Weaselette. Hal itu membuat Draco senang, walaupun saat itu dia merasa mual membayangkan Potter mencium Weaselette.

"Ugh. Dia yang mengecupku dua kali. Benar-benar sebuah kesalahan. Seharusnya tidak kubiarkan. Saat itu kupikir dia adalah seseorang yang kuinginkan, bahwa dia adalah pasangan yang tepat…" Potter menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Malfoy? Oh, benar juga. Aku lupa. Kamu kan sang Pangeran Es Slytherin. Tentu saja kamu punya banyak pengalaman dengan…dengan…hal seperti ini."

Hal itu menyakitkan hati Draco. Terutama ekspresi jijik yang diberikan Potter padanya, walaupun Draco tahu Potter berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan hal semacam ini, Potter! Aku tidak memiliki hasrat untuk terlibat dengan kegiatan rendah seperti itu. Ada alasannya kenapa mereka menjulukiku sang Pangeran _Es_ , Potter," Draco menghardik, "Aku tidak berminat dengan hubungan romantik. Aku ini berdarah murni, seorang Malfoy. Kami tidak berciuman dan tidur bersama orang lain sebelum menikah. Hanya Merlin yang tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dari seorang Malfoy; status sosial tinggi dan kekayaan yang berlimpah." Bahkan berpikir menyentuh seseorang pun sudah membuat Draco mual dan bergidig.

Draco merasa Potter tersentak. Dan ketika Potter mulai menjauhkan diri darinya, Draco menguatkan dekapannya pada tubuh Potter dan menariknya kembali hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kecuali kau, Potter. Kau ini…" Draco bergidik penuh hasrat. Matanya berbinar saat berkata, "Sebuah pengecualian."

Draco tidak memberi Potter kesempatan untuk berbicara. Begitu dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Draco langsung melumat bibir Potter, lidahnya menggeliat di dalam mulut Potter.

Jika ayahnya mendengar hal ini, Draco akan dihukum dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, jiwa dan raga, Senin hingga Minggu, dan sudah pasti akan kehilangan tempat meramu di kediaman Malfoy untuk seumur hidup.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Draco memutar posisi badan mereka sehingga Potter berbaring di kasur dengan tubuh Draco bertumpuk di atasnya. Potter menarik rambut Draco dengan kuat, satu tangan lainnya mengusap-usap punggung Draco. Ketika ciuman menjadi agresif, tangan Potter bergerak turun dan menekan bagian bawah punggung Draco. Tekanan itu menyebabkan pinggang Draco menekan paha Potter, dan perutnya berada di pinggang Potter. gerakan itu menimbulkan sensasi yang membuat mereka mengerang.

Tanpa berhenti berciuman, Potter mengaitkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Draco dan menekannya dengan kuat. Dengan posisinya itu, lengan Draco yang terhimpit tubuh Potter mulai merasa kebas. Draco menggerakkan lengannya agar darah kembali mengalir di lengannya dan ketika dia menggerakkan lengannya, tubuhnya ikut bergoyang, menimbulkan gesekan di antara tubuhnya dan Potter. Tepatnya di tubuh bagian bagian bawah mereka. Kedua remaja itu berdesahan.

Draco tidak tahu apa itu, tapi rasanya nikmat sekali. Dan dia ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi. Mencoba bereksperimen, Draco menyejajarkan pinggulnya dengan pinggul Potter dan mulai menggesekkan tubuhnya di atas Potter. Potter mendesah, mata tertutup, mulut membuka, wajah bersemu merah. Draco merendahkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Potter. Potter membuka mata, menatap Draco dan menariknya ke bawah, menciumnya.

Draco merasa sesuatu merebak dan bergejolak dalam dirinya. Perlakuan lemah lembut yang diberikan Potter terhadapnya itu membuatnya tidak ingin terlepas dari remaja yang terbaring di bawahnya. Tak kuasa menahan perasaan itu, Draco melepaskan diri dari bibir Potter dan memendamkan wajahnya ke leher Potter. Bibirnya menyapu leher Potter dan bergerak ke garis rahangnya, hingga akhirnya wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Draco menatap mata Potter penuh rasa ingin tahu akan segalanya tentang Potter. Potter yang telah meluluhkan hati dinginnya. Mungkin Potter akan marah jika Draco memasuki pikirannya tanpa ijin. Draco mencium kening Potter penuh kagum dan puja.

Begitu bibir Draco terlepas dari kulit Potter, suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar Draco, diikuti oleh suara Granger yang memanggilnya. Draco dan Potter saling bertatapan.

"Malfoy, bisakah kau buka pintunya?" seru Granger lagi.

Dengan enggan Draco melepaskan diri dari Potter dan beranjak turun dari kasurnya. Begitu Draco berjalan menjauh, Potter menutup tirai kasur Draco. Jadi remaja itu tidak ingin temannya tahu bahwa dia sedang berada di sini. Hal itu membuat Draco tersenyum gembira. Draco mengenakan jubahnya dan membuka pintu.

oOo

"Um, Malfoy, apa kau tahu di mana Harry?" tanya Granger dengan ragu. Di belakangnya berdiri si Weasel.

"Apakah aku nampak seperti penjaga bayi bagimu, Granger?" jawab Draco dingin.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, dia menghilang sejak tadi malam. Dia juga tidak ada di aula utama saat sarapan pagi ini. Saat kami memeriksa kamarnya, kasurnya dingin dan itu berarti semalam dia tidak tidur di kamarnya. Dan karena dia meninggalkan aula utama tepat di belakangmu tadi malam, jadi kami pikir kau tahu ke mana dia pergi setelah makan malam?" Granger menggigit bibirnya, jelas nampak khawatir.

"Jika kalian benar-benar peduli padanya, dia tidak akan sembunyi dari kalian, kan?" Draco segera menutup pintu, mengabaikan apapun yang akan dikatakan Granger dan Weasel. Draco mengucapkan mantra penunjuk waktu dan terkejut melihat jam berapa saat itu.

"Salazar! Sudah jam sembilan! Potter, bangun!" Draco membuka tirai kasurnya.

"Mm sekarang hari Minggu. Aku mau tidur seharian," gumam Potter, tidur dengan perut di atas kasur.

"Tadi teman-temanmu mencarimu." Draco duduk di pinggir kasur dan menyodok bahu Potter dengan jari telunjuk.

"Aku mendengarnya." Potter menengok dan menatap Draco.

"Apa kamu selalu malas seperti ini, Harry Potter?" Draco memiringkan kepalanya, "Yah, terserah lah. Aku mau mandi."

.~.

Selesai berpakaian di kamar mandi, Draco mengeluarkan Kotak Penyedia dan duduk di kasur kosong, mengeluarkan sekotak coklat. Dia mendengar Potter menahan napas dan sedetik kemudian remaja itu duduk bersimpul di samping Draco. Dengan menahan senyum, Draco meletakkan Kotak Penyedia di antara mereka. Tanpa dipersilahkan, Potter mengambil sekotak manisan dari dalam Kotak Penyedia dan segera melahapnya.

Selesai sarapan, Draco mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengenakan sweater hitam.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Potter, tangan penuh manisan berhenti di depan mulutnya.

"Keluar." Draco menatap Potter.

"Keluar ke mana?" Potter menurunkan tangannya dan meletakkan kembali manisan yang dipegangnya ke kotaknya.

"Keluar," ulang Draco, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu, Draco berkata, "Aku sudah memantrai pintu kamar ini agar mengijinkanmu masuk jika kau ingin kembali ke kamarmu dan kembali ke sini untuk bersembunyi." Dan Draco pergi menuju hutan.

oOo

Ketika Draco tiba di hutan tempatnya berlatih kemarin, tanpa buang waktu dia langsung berlatih _Patronus_. Dia harus bisa menguasainya hari ini karena hari Senin Profesor Dakarrt pasti akan meminta mereka berlatih mantra itu lagi di pelajaran DADA.

Beberapa jam berlalu tapi Draco masih belum berhasil bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sehelai cahaya pun. Dia tidak mengerti, padahal kepalanya sudah dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan indah masa kecilnya. Mungkinkah tempat di mana kenangan itu terjadi menjadi penyebabnya? Semua kenangannya berkutat di kediaman Malfoy. Tempat di mana selama bertahun-tahun Pangeran Kegelapan menjadikannya sebagai markas besarnya.

Kalau begitu Draco harus mengambil kenangan indah yang dialaminya di luar kediaman Malfoy. Tapi apa?

"Quidditch!" Ah, ya, Draco selalu menyukai Quidditch. Dia bisa terbang tinggi dan bebas tanpa harus takut akan musuh-musuh ayahnya, para Pelahap Maut, dan mantra kutukan. Draco menutup mata, mengonsentrasikan pikirannya pada kenangan ketika dia terbang di lapangan Quidditch di Hogwarts. Terbang mengejar Snitch, berlomba dengan Potter, kemudian menyeringai pada Potter, menggodanya agar saingannya itu kehilangan fokus. Tanpa disadari, Draco tersenyum mengingatnya. Kemudian Draco membuka mata dan mulai mengucapkan mantra.

" _Expecto patronum_!" Cahaya kabut keperakan keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Draco. Napas Draco tertahan, berkedip beberapa kali sampai cahaya itu menghilang.

"Hebat! Tadi itu benar-benar permulaan yang hebat, Malfoy!"

Draco memutar badan, terkejut, dan melihat Potter berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu berdiri di situ? Dan bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan tempat ini?" Draco mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Potter. Salazar, dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk melempari remaja itu mantra kutukan jika Potter telah mengikutinya dan melihatnya berlatih sejak awal. Tapi ketika Potter menyeringai dan mengibaskan peta Marauder, Draco memutar bola matanya dan menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama dua jam di kamarmu tapi kamu tidak muncul-muncul. Dan kamu juga tidak makan siang di aula utama." Potter mengibaskan petanya lagi. "Jadi aku mencarimu dengan ini dan menemukanmu di hutan."

Potter berjalan mendekat dan duduk di atas tanah di samping Draco, meletakkan sesuatu di atas tanah kemudian melemparkan mantra _Finite_ ke benda itu. Sebuah keranjang muncul dan Potter membuka tutupnya, memperlihatkan roti lapis dan dua gelas jus labu di dalamnya.

"Aku bawa makan siang untuk kita."

Draco berkedip. Apakah Potter melakukan semua itu untuknya? Remaja itu bahkan menunggu lama untuk makan siang bersamanya. Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah melakukan hal itu untuknya! Menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, Draco mencebikkan muka.

"Apa kau mengharapkan aku duduk di atas tanah, Potter? Apa kamu sudah gila?"

"Yah, kurasa aku sudah kehilangan akal pikiran. Itu yang selalu dikatakan semua orang kepadaku. Jadi, duduk, Malfoy, dan makan. Atau kau lebih suka makan sambil berdiri?" Potter mendongak ke atas menatap Draco sambil menggigit roti lapis.

Draco mengambil kain penutup keranjang, meletakkannya di atas tanah kemudian memperbesar ukurannya dengan sebuah mantra. Dia mengambil keranjang, meletakkannya di atas kain yang lebar itu kemudian duduk di atas kain untuk makan. Potter menyeringai dan beranjak duduk di atas kain menghadap Draco.

Selesai makan, Potter melenyapkan keranjang dan kainnya.

oOo

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?" Draco menatap Potter yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Er…boleh aku tinggal?" Potter berjalan ke pohon terdekat dan bersandar di batangnya.

Draco cemberut mengetahui tujuan Potter datang adalah untuk melihatnya berlatih. Ah, terserah lah, pikir Draco. Lagi pula dia sudah berhasil menghasilkan secercah kabut cahaya keperakan, yang semua siswa di kelas DADA tidak bisa menciptakannya Jumat lalu. Tidak termasuk para mantan anggota Pasukan Dumbledore yang konyol, tentu saja.

Draco mulai berkonsentrasi lagi pada kenangan Quidditch-nya lalu mengucapkan mantra. Tidak terjadi apapun. Dia mencoba lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"Sekarang apa?" Draco menatap tongkatnya. "Oh, ini pasti gara-gara kamu ada di sini, Potter! Kau mengalihkan pikiranku!"

"Aku mengalihkan pikiranmu?" Potter mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Draco terhenyak. Jika Potter mengalihkan pikirannya, itu artinya remaja itu berarti sesuatu untuk Draco; yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Menyadari hal itu, Draco membalikkan badannya dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Potter.

oOo

Sejam berlalu tanpa hasil, Draco mulai menyerah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang salah. Pikirannya sudah terkonsentrasi pada semua kenangan Quidditch-nya. Draco berniat menyudahi latihannya ketika dia merasakan tubuh hangat menyentuhnya dari belakang.

"Kerahkan konsentrasi pada satu kenangan." Potter berbisik di telinga Draco, membuatnya gemetaran. Jika Potter terus melakukan hal itu, Draco tidak akan bisa konsentrasi. "Konsentrasi!" bisik Potter lagi.

Draco memusatkan pikirannya pada kenangan saat dia mengeluarkan Kotak Penyedia dan Potter berdesah kagum. Berhasil membuat kagum Potter akan sesuatu yang dipamerkannya selalu membuat Draco puas dan senang.

Mantra diucapkan dan dari ujung tongkat Draco muncul untaian kabut cahaya keperakan. Potter berbicara lagi,

"Sangat bagus. Sekarang, coba ulangi."

Draco mencoba lagi beberapa kali, dan setiap kali dia mengeluarkan mantra, durasi kemunculan kabut _Patronus-_ nya semakin meningkat.

"Sempurna! Sekarang pikirkan kenangan yang sangat bahagia untuk meningkatkan hasil mantranya."

Draco melakukan apa yang Potter katakan. Dia memilih kenangan Kotak Penyedia. Saat pertama kali dia tunjukkan pada Potter dan remaja itu menyebutnya Kotak Berkah. Potter berseru gembira dan tersenyum lebar setiap kali Draco mengeluarkan kotak itu. Potter tersenyum padanya. Potter tertawa bersamanya. Potter mencari perlindungan dalam dekapannya saat remaja itu bermimpi buruk. Potter menciumnya.

Sudah terlambat bagi Draco untuk merasa terkejut akan kenangan yang dipilih oleh pikirannya; semuanya tentang Potter. Dan ketika Draco mengucapkan mantranya, kabut keperakan besar muncul dari ujung tongkat sihir Draco. Dengan takjub, Draco melangkah mundur tapi badannya tertahan oleh badan Potter di belakangnya. Bayangan itu menghilang secepat kemunculannya.

"Itu tadi benar-benar luar biasa, Malfoy! Aku harus mencoba beberapa kali untuk memunculkan wujud kabut _Patronus_! Dan kau—kau—" Potter terbata-bata.

"Aku kenapa, Potter?" Draco memutar badan menghadap Potter. dia harap dirinya tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan atau sesuatu yang buruk. Oh Merlin, apakah wujud _Patronus-_ nya adalah makhluk kegelapan? Sesuatu yang jahat? Oh Merlin, kumohon bukan Nagini, bukan Nagini, bukan Na—

"Kabut sihir yang kamu keluarkan itu hampir membentuk wujud fisik _Patronus_!" Potter mengguncang-guncang bahu Draco.

"Aku—apa?" Draco sungguh tidak paham. Dia tidak melihat apapun yang bahkan mendekati rupa seekor hewan di energi sihir _Patronus_ yang dikeluarkannya tadi.

"Coba lagi!" saat Potter melihat wajah bingung Draco, dia memposisikan dirinya kembali di belakang Draco. Satu tangan memegang pinggulnya dan satu lagi mengangkat tangan Draco yang memegang tongkat sihir. "Coba lagi! Kali ini, coba lebih keras!"

Potter melepaskan tangan Draco dan kedua tangannya kini diletakkan di pinggul Draco.

Draco berusaha memanggil lagi kenangan yang tadi dia pikirkan, yang membuatnya tersipu malu.

" _Expecto patronum_!" Dan, lagi, bayangan kabut besar keperakan keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Draco, menghilang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Lebih keras! Coba lebih keras!" Potter memberi semangat.

Draco mencoba lagi. Kali ini dia menutup mata, membiarkan semua kenangan mengalir dengan cepat dalam pikirannya, menyatu. Potter tersenyum. Potter tertawa. Draco tidak tahu kenapa harus Potter, tapi dia tidak peduli. Selama hal itu bisa membantunya menciptakan wujud fisik _Patronus_ , Draco tidak peduli. Potter mendesah gembira. Potter membenamkan wajahnya di leher Draco. Potter tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukan Draco. Potter menciumnya. Draco mencium Potter.

Sebuah wujud transparan seekor hewan yang bersinar terang keluar dari ujung tongkat Draco. Dan ketika wujud itu melepaskan diri dari tongkat Draco, cahaya transparan itu berubah menjadi bentuk seekor hewan seutuhnya yang bersinar.

"Kau berhasil! Itu adalah…seekor…" Potter tergagap-gagap.

"Wyvern…" Draco menyelesaikan kalimat Potter dengan suara bisikan.

Wujud Wyvern yang bersinar keperakan itu terbang mengelilingi kedua remaja yang berdiri tertegun sebelum akhirnya lenyap.

Draco memutar badannya perlahan menghadap Potter. Mereka berdua mengedip-kedipkan mata bersama-sama.

"Aku…aku berhasil…" Draco menatap Potter. "Aku berhasil menciptakan _Patronus_ yang berwujud…"

Selama beberapa saat mereka diam tak bergeming, saling tatap seperti orang linglung. Kemudian wajah Potter berubah ceria lalu meraih wajah Draco untuk menariknya ke bawah dan mencium bibirnya dengan keras.

"Kamu sangat brilian!" Potter menatap Draco penuh kagum dan tersenyum lebar.

Terpana oleh senyuman yang menawan itu, Draco membalas ciuman Potter dengan penuh hasrat. Dia membenamkan satu tangannya ke dalam rambut Potter, satu lengannya merangkul erat pinggang Potter.

oOo

"Apa kenangan indahmu itu?" tanya Potter dengan suara parau. Draco menciumnya sampai dia kehabisan napas.

"Rahasia, Potter," bisik Draco di bibir Potter. Pupil remaja itu membesar. "Aku ingin melihat _Patronus-_ mu." Draco melepaskan diri dari Potter.

"Kamu sudah melihatnya di kelas DADA hari Jumat kemarin," Potter menjilat bibirnya. Draco ingin menyentuh bibir merah itu dengan lidahnya, tapi dia menahan diri.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan bersama-sama?" bujuk Draco.

"Oke. Siap?" Potter mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari dalam saku.

Bersamaan, mereka mengucapkan mantra _Patronus_. Wujud bercahaya seekor rusa jantan dan seekor Wyvern melayang di atas mereka. Kedua _Patronus_ itu terbang mengelilingi kedua remaja itu.

"Berapa lama aku bisa mempetahankan wujudnya sebelum menghilang?" tanya Draco seraya melihat _Patronus-_ nya diam di udara dan _Patronus_ Potter terbang mengelilinginya. "Apa yang sedang _Patronus-_ mu lakukan?"

Dari sudut matanya, Draco melihat Potter memiringkan kepalanya. Rupanya remaja itu juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh _Patronus_ mereka.

"Wujudnya akan hilang setelah misi yang kauberikan padanya selesai…" Potter menatap kedua _Patrnus_ di udara. "Kenapa milikmu masih diam di situ?"

Draco melihat kedua wujud energi sihir itu dengan bingung. Sesaat kemudian Wyvern-nya bergerak dan terbang di samping sang rusa jantan kemudian terbang tinggi dan menghilang. Saling melirik dari sudut mata mereka, Draco dan Potter tertawa kecil, kemudian tawa mereka meledak.

* * *

"Kenapa wujud Wyvern?" tanya Potter saat mereka berjalan kembali menuju asrama.

"Ingat, Patronus adalah penjaga dalam wujud energi sihir. Secara umum, mereka mengambil bentuk hewan yang ditautkan pada pemiliknya. Jadi, dalam kasusku, keluargaku adalah pelindungku. Aku seorang Malfoy, dan-"

"Simbol keluarga Malfoy!" Potter memotongnya dengan semangat. "Haha, pas sekali, Malfoy!"

Draco memberungut. Tapi sebenarnya dia terkesan dengan pemikiran cerdas Potter. Draco sendiri baru memikirkannya ketika remaja Gryffindor itu menanyakannya.

Setibanya di asrama, mereka duduk bersebelahan di kursi di sudut ruang, terpisahkan oleh meja kecil. Mandy Brocklehurst dan Lisa Turpin yang duduk di karpet di depan perapian menatap Draco dan Potter –dua remaja yang dulu saling bermusuhan— dengan heran. Draco mengucap mantra kesunyian di sekeliling mereka berdua.

"Potter, kau menghindari teman-temanmu." Draco melihat Potter tersentak. "Aku tahu itu bukan urusanku. Tapi setelah pertempuran di Hogwarts tahun lalu, sepertinya kau menarik diri dari dunia, Potter. Kau tidak perlu menjawab. Tapi, melihatmu sedih seperti ini…membuatku gusar…" Draco memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak bahagia? Dan kenapa hal itu mengganggumu?" Potter menatap Draco dengan tajam. Draco tahu remaja keras kepala itu tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum Draco memberi jawaban.

Draco tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, melainkan memberinya tatapan pengertian. Mungkin Potter menerjemahkan tatapan itu sebagai rasa kasihan karena tiba-tiba remaja itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Draco. Draco segera meraih tangan Potter dan menariknya kembali. Draco terus menggenggam erat tangan Potter selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua saling tatap. Sampai akhirnya Potter kembali tenang, Draco mengelus pergelangan tangan remaja itu dengan ibu jarinya. Senyum nampak mulai muncul di wajah Potter tapi mereka berdua terusik oleh seseorang.

"Harry! Kamu dari mana saja?" Granger berlari memeluk Potter.

Draco segera melepas genggamannya di tangan Potter dan menyudahi mantra keheningan. Draco mendengus kesal kepada Granger dan ketika Weasel bertanya padanya mengapa tadi dia memegang tangan Potter, Draco berbalik mendengus padanya.

"'Mione, aku hanya…berkeliling saja."

"Aku sangat khawatir, Harry… Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu kami? Kalau tidak kan kita bisa pergi bersama-sama." Granger meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas jantungnya, seolah perbuatan Potter telah menyakiti hatinya. Draco merasa mual melihatnya.

"Mungkin jika kalian mau meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untuk benar-benar peduli padanya, dia tidak akan meninggalkan kalian." Draco berseru kepada dua anggota _Golden Trio_ itu dengan muak, lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Dia tahu kata-katanya itu akan menyusahkan Potter. Tapi Draco tidak peduli karena dia benar-benar marah pada kedua teman Potter itu. Tiba-tiba suasana hatinya memburuk.

oOo

"Tippy!" Draco berseru, memanggil peri rumah pribadinya. Suara letupan keras menggema di kamarnya dan peri rumah pribadinya muncul. "Bagaimana keadaan Ibu dan Ayah?"

"Mereka adalah baik-baik saja." Jawab Tippy ceria. Sudah saatnya Draco harus menyuruh peri rumahnya itu mempelajari tata bahasa, sungguh. "Ambilkan aku buku Ramuan dan Ilmu Fisik dari perpustakaan Malfoy." Perintah Draco.

Selanjutnya Draco membaca buku itu dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Tapi lambat laun rasa kesal hilang dan dia mulai menikmati bacaannya dengan khusyuk. Selesai membaca bab mengenai jantung, Draco melihat jam dan ternyata sudah waktunya makan malam. Menutup buku, mandi, kemudian makan malam dari Kotak Penyedia. Setelah itu Draco membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya.

Apakah perbuatannya di ruang santai tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan? Bagaimana jika Potter ternyata tidak ingin kedua temannya itu tahu mengenai perasaannya? Draco menampar dirinya dalam hati. Mungkin dia harus minta maaf pada Potter.

Dia menunggu hingga waktunya tidur kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengunjungi kamar Potter.

.~.

Draco mengetuk pintu kamar Potter.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Draco setelah Potter membuka pintu. Remaja itu nampak kacau. Ketika Potter tetap diam dan berdiri di hadapan Draco, Draco mendorongnya dan masuk ke kamar Potter. Badannya tidak terlontar keluar kamar. Apakah itu artinya Potter telah mengatur sihir pelindung kamarnya untuk mengijinkan Draco masuk tanpa perlu ijin pemiliknya? "Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi."

Potter memberi tatapan kosong ke udara. Draco membiarkannya untuk beberapa waktu. Sampai akhirnya dia mulai merasa kesal, Draco mencengkeram pundak Potter, memanggilnya lembut. Potter memalingkan matanya. Draco mendesah.

"Potter, aku minta maaf jika kata-kataku tadi sudah menimbulkan masalah. Tapi tentunya kedua temanmu itu menanggapinya dengan bijak, kan?" Draco menangkup pipi Potter dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke hadapan Draco.

Tanpa diduga, Potter menepis tangannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memberiku masalah, Malfoy?" Potter hampir berteriak.

Draco memicingkan mata. Sesuatu sudah pasti terjadi antara Potter dan kedua temannya.

"Potter, apa kau akan memberitahuku atau haruskah kugunakan _Legilimency_ padamu untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi?" Draco meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Potter. Ketika Potter berusaha menepis tangannya, Draco semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya. Kemudian Potter menghela napas, menunduk, dan Draco tahu dia menang.

"Mereka bilang kita semua sudah beranjak dewasa. Aku mengerti mereka berdua butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tapi Ron terus mengatakan bahwa aku egois karena sepanjang hidupku orang-orang selalu memanjakanku dan memperhatikanku. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh meminta perhatian mereka sepanjang waktu. Aku tidak mau perhatian itu, Malfoy. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Aku tidak pernah menuntut sesuatu pada orang lain. Aku benci orang-orang menganggap aku ini rapuh. Aku benci perhatian dan kekaguman palsu mereka. Aku tidak sebodoh dan sebuta itu untuk tidak bisa melihat bahwa mereka hanya melihatku sebagai alat untuk menjaga agar Dunia Sihir tetap aman, Malfoy. Aku tidak mengerti… Aku…" dan Potter menangis.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan lembut, dia menarik Potter ke dalam pelukannya. Draco membiarkan Potter menangis tanpa suara, sekeras dan selama yang dia mau.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Draco merasakan napas Potter yang sudah kembali tenang. Dia membisikkan nama remaja itu, dan ketika dia tidak mendapat jawaban, Draco mengintip dan melihat Potter tertidur. Perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Potter, Draco membawa remaja itu ke kasurnya dan membaringkannya. Ketika Draco melepaskannya dan melangkah mundur, Potter melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Draco dan menariknya ke bawah. Berusaha tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menindih Potter, Draco meletakkan lengan kirinya di kasur sebagai penyangga kemudian dengan hati-hati membaringkan dirinya di samping Potter. Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan memantrai sepatu mereka berdua agar terlepas dari kaki mereka.

oOo

"Kamu menjadikan ini kebiasaan, Potter, tidur dalam pelukanku," canda Draco setelah mereka berdua berbaring dalam posisi yang nyaman. Dia mendengar Potter tertawa kecil di dadanya dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan hati Draco. "Selamat malam, Potter."

"Selamat malam, Draco."

Mata Draco terbuka. Apakah dia baru saja mendengar Potter memanggilnya Draco? Apakah remaja itu menyadari ucapannya?

* * *

 **XII. LURE**

Suara deringan yang memekakan telinga bergema di dalam kepala Draco. Deringan itu berhenti saat Draco bangun dan membuka mata. Alarm yang telah diaturnya memberitahukan bahwa saat itu sudah pukul lima tiga puluh pagi. Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam. Potter masih tidur. Draco harus segera kembali ke kamarnya sekarang juga sebelum para siswa tahun delapan keluar dari kamar mereka dan mendapati Draco keluar dari kamar Potter.

Draco menggoncangkan tubuh Potter untuk membangunkannya dan lima menit kemudian remaja itu bangun dan dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Draco. Oh, Draco mengakui betapa manisnya sikap Potter itu. Draco mencium kepala Potter kemudian keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Setibanya di kamar, Draco membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu.

"Kenapa aku tadi mencium kepala Potter?!" gumam Draco dengan wajah merah padam. Entah kenapa hal yang dilakukannya itu terasa…mesra.

oOo

Saat sarapan di aula utama, Draco mendapat surat dari Kementerian yang berisi persetujuan mereka akan usulan Draco untuk menyerahkan semua artefak gelap berharga yang memiliki sihir gelap di kediaman Malfoy dengan tujuan untuk membantu Kementerian di bidang keuangan dalam pembangunan kembali Dunia Sihir akibat pertempuran yang terjadi tahun lalu. Sebagai balasannya, Draco meminta agar Kementerian membersihkan nama Malfoy dan berhenti mencoba merebut harta kekayaan keluarga Malfoy dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Draco memberi burung hantu Kementerian sedikit roti selagi dia menulis surat balasan yang mengatakan bahwa rencananya baru bisa dilakukan pada akhir minggu karena Draco ingin ada bersama mereka saat mereka memindahkan semua benda-benda bernilai tinggi itu dari kediaman Malfoy. Setelah dia mengirimkan suratnya, Draco bertemu pandang dengan Potter yang memberinya ekspresi bertanya. Draco menaikkan alisnya seraya memberi senyum "takkan kuberi tahu". Draco memutuskan kontak mata dengan Potter ketika dia mendengar pekikan feminim di dekatnya.

Draco melirik ke bawah ke arah sekumpulan siswi Slytherin tahun enam yang duduk di seberang bangkunya. Draco memutar bola matanya dan mendesah sebelum berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan aula menuju kelas Mantra. Apa yang terjadi dengan para gadis –terutama para siswi Slytherin— akhir-akhir ini? Di mana pun dia berada, para siswi itu kerap melakukan hal bodoh seperti mendesah, memekik, tersipu, bicara terbata-bata, dan hanya Merlin yang tahu hal feminim lainnya. Draco tahu bahwa dia mengagumkan dan sempurna. Tapi sungguh, apakah dia sebegitu menawannya hingga membuat para gadis mendesah dan menahan napas seperti orang yang kesulitan bernapas saja? Tahun ini perilaku para gadis itu lebih parah dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

oOo

Hari-hari berlalu dengan samar dan Draco semakin tegang setiap harinya. Semoga saja ayahnya sudah menyimpan artefak berharga warisan keluarga Malfoy dan mengunci semua ruang dan kamar di kediaman Malfoy ketika Sabtu tiba bersama gerombolan orang-orang Kementerian.

Jumat itu, Harper sekali lagi membuat Draco stres. Di pelajaran DADA, sang profesor memutuskan untuk memeriksa kemajuan para siswa dalam menguasai mantra _Patronus_. Draco saat itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak bagus untuk mengeluarkan mantra itu. Jadi dia berdiam diri menyender di dinding kelas, menonton rekan-rekan siswanya. Dia berusaha agar tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya, tapi tentu saja mata Harper menemukannya.

"Kenapa, Malfoy? Sudah menyerah duluan?" Suara Harper menggema dengan nyaring di sekitar ruang kelas, membuat semua aktifitas belajar terhenti. Ketika Draco memberinya tatapan cemooh, Harper membuka mulutnya lagi, "Tidak bisa melakukannya ya, Malfoy? Itu karena kamu telah ditandai! Kau ini adalah seorang penyihir gelap!" Harper mengejek.

Draco hendak melempar mantra kutukan ke arah Harper tapi terhenti oleh seruan Potter dari sudut kelas.

"Dia bukan Pelahap Maut!" Dan tentu saja, semua mata tertuju pada Potter. "Dia bisa menciptakan _Patronus_." Potter melangkah maju. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Harper.

"Pelahap Maut tidak bisa menciptakan _Patronus_ , Potter," sahut Harper. Remaja tahun tujuh itu tersenyum menyeringai ketika para siswa di kelas membenarkan perkataannya dan menuduh Draco sebagai Pelahap Maut.

"Malfoy, tunjukkan padanya _Patronus-_ mu!" Potter berseru marah. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam Draco. Granger dan Weasel menatap Potter penuh tanda tanya, dan Draco melihat Weaselette melemparkan tatapan mencela pada Potter. Entah Potter menyadari hal itu atau tidak, matanya tetap tertuju pada Draco. Bahkan ketika Granger mendekatinya dan menarik lengan Potter, remaja itu tidak mengindahkannya.

"Aku tidak perlu memperlihatkannya hanya untuk menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa dia salah." Draco memelototi Potter, mengisyaratkan agar remaja itu menutup mulut. Potter benar-benar butuh pengendalian emosi. Dan sejujurnya, biarpun Draco mencoba mengeluarkan mantra itu, Draco yakin dia tidak akan berhasil membentuk wujud _Patronus_ karena saat itu dia sedang marah. Saat ini, yang dia inginkan hanyalah mencekik Harper kemudian mencekik Potter lalu melenyapkan ingatan seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Sudah cukup!" Profesor Dakarrt menghardik. "Kalian sedang berada di kelas dan seharusnya kau menjaga perilakumu, Harper! Lupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Sepuluh poin dari asrama Slytherin karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan di kelasku dan mengganggu siswa lain! Semua, lanjutkan latihannya!" Dakarrt menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Draco sebelum kembali membantu siswanya berlatih.

Jika bisa, Draco akan menghilang ke kediaman Malfoy dengan mantra _Disapparate_ dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. Dia sangat membenci dunia! Oh, tunggu, itu artinya dia mengambil alih tempat Potter. Potterlah yang sedang memusuhi dunia, bukan dia. Dia hanya membenci Harper saja.

Draco melihat Potter berbicara kepada Granger dan Weasel bersaudara. Nampaknya mencurigakan, sepertinya Potter berusaha meyakinkan mereka tentang sesuatu… Oh, tidak. Draco berdoa pada Merlin, Salazar dan ketiga pendiri Hogwarts lainnya agar Potter tidak berbicara mengenai—

"Tunjukkan!" Weaselette berseru dari tengah kelas. Mulut Potter menganga dan memandang gadis itu dengan takut. "Jika kau benar-benar bukan Pelahap Maut, tunjukkan lengan kirimu!" Weaselette berjalan cepat menuju Draco dan tanpa permisi langsung menyingkap lengan baju kiri Draco, menunjukkan lengan kiri Draco yang putih mulus tanpa noda. Seluruh kelas menahan napas melihat lengan Draco.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Dia sudah ditandai!" Harper mendekat untuk melihat lengan Draco dengan jelas.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Draco menarik lengannya dengan kasar dari genggaman Weaselette. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan dia berdiri mematung. Potter menariknya menjauh kemudian berdiri di samping Draco.

"Nona Weasley!" seru profesor Dakarrt. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada siswa lain! Hukuman malam ini untukmu! Dan jika aku sekali lagi memergoki ada di antara kalian yang bersikap tidak sopan kepada siswa lainnya, Ibu Kepala Sekolah yang akan memberi kalian hukuman!"

"Profesor," Draco memanggil, "Aku yakin aku berhak untuk menuntutnya."

"Dan tuntutanmu?" Berdasarkan salah satu peraturan konservatif para penyihir berdarah murni perihal etika di antara penyihir pria dan wanita, Profesor Dakarrt tidak bisa menolak tuntutan Draco. Ginevra Weasley telah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas kepada seorang penyihir pria berdarah murni.

"Begini saja. Aku cukup bermurah hati. Jika aku bisa menciptakan _Patronus_ , hilangkan hukuman itu dan ganti dengan delapan puluh poin Gryffindor untuk Slytherin." Draco mendengar protes dari para siswa Gryffindor, terutama dari Weasley bersaudara. Potter tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Delapan puluh poin, Malfoy?" Profesor Dakarrt menimbang-nimbang.

" _Patronus_ yang berwujud," ucap Draco.

"Malfoy, tidak banyak penyihir yang bisa menciptakan _Patronus_ berwujud," ujar Profesor Dakarrt, "Sebagian hanya bisa mengeluarkan wujud tabir _Patronus_."

Draco menatap tajam Profesor Dakarrt.

"Yah, baiklah. Kita lihat saja. Tapi wewenangku hanya sampai pada pengambilan lima puluh poin dari seorang siswa, Malfoy. Kalau begitu, perlihatkan pada kami, Malfoy." Profesor Dakarrt mengisyaratkan para siswa untuk memberi tempat untuk Draco.

Dengan kemungkinan mencuri lima puluh poin dari asrama Gryffindor, Draco bisa menenangkan diri. Dia berkonsentrasi pada Potter –hal itu benar-benar mengganggunya, sungguh, kenapa harus Potter dan bukan kenangan indah lainnya— dan ketika hatinya merasa hangat, Draco mengucapkan mantranya.

" _Expectro patronum_." Draco membuka mata dan wujud Wyvern yang bersinar keperakan muncul dari ujung tongkat sihirnya.

Seisi kelas terkesima dan berdecak kagum.

"Hebat sekali!" Profesor Dakarrt menganga terkesan, menatap _Patronus_ Draco dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. "Dalam satu minggu, Malfoy! _Patronus_ berwujud! Dan aku belum pernah menemukan makhluk ini dalam perwujudan _Patronus_ sebelumnya!"

Draco melihat semua mata memandang _Patronus_ -nya dengan kagum, dan dari sudut matanya Draco melihat Potter menjulurkan lidahnya ke Harper. Draco menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya dan menepuk kepala Potter.

"Profesor?" Draco memanggil setelah membiarkan Wyvern-nya berlari mengelilingi kelas selama beberapa saat.

"Ah, ya. Lima puluh poin dari Gryffindor dan lima puluh untuk Slytherin. Dan," Professor Dakarrt menambahkan, "lima puluh poin untuk Slytherin karena Malfoy berhasil menciptakan _Patronus_ berwujud dalam waktu satu minggu."

"Pantas saja Voldemort ingin dia menjadi penerusnya," bisik Weasel, yang tentu saja cukup jelas didengar semua orang di kelas yang sunyi itu.

* * *

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali lagi membicarakan tentang aku kepada orang lain!"

Saat ini mereka berada di halaman depan, bersandar di pilar besar di sudut terjauh dari pintu masuk utama kastil. Draco berdiri tersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang. Sejak pelajaran DADA berakhir, kejadian di kelas itu langsung menyebar di penjuru Hogwarts, bahkan sampai ke telinga para profesor. Semua itu berkat remaja yang sedang berada di hadapan Draco saat ini. Karena itu Draco saat ini sedang menasihati Potter mengenai pentingnya pengendalian diri dan emosi. Potter, tentu saja meminta maaf sepanjang waktu. Draco tidak yakin apakah remaja itu benar-benar mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi, er… apakah ini artinya tidak ada makan malam di aula utama untuk hari ini? Potter menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ketika perutnya berbunyi. Hampir selama dua jam Draco menasihatinya. Sekarang hampir jam enam malam. Draco bisa saja mengatakan pada Potter bahwa remaja itu bisa melakukan sesuka hatinya, makan di aula utama, tapi Draco tahu dia merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab atas gosip yang beredar tentang Draco. Dan jika Draco makan malam di aula, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kurasa kita harus mengandalkan kotak berkah lagi," Draco menghela napas. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika wajah Potter berubah ceria mendengar kotak berkah disebut. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Draco dan kali ini Slytherin berambut pirang yang berkilau dan lembut itu meminta Tippy mempersiapkan makan malam yang lengkap untuk mereka berdua.

Kini, perut mereka berdua penuh dengan makanan. Bahkan mungkin sampai besok mereka tidak akan merasa kelaparan. Bicara soal besok…

"Kamu akan pergi ke Hogsmeade besok?" tanya Draco yang berbaring santai di kasur.

"Hm?" Potter menjawab dengan malas. Draco meliriknya. Sepertinya Potter sudah mengantuk.

"Besok, Sabtu, kau akan pergi ke Hogsmeade? Ibu Kepala Sekolah sudah mengijinkan kita lagi untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade." Draco menoleh ke arah Potter yang benar-benar mengantuk berat.

"Mm…gatau.." Dan itu adalah jawaban terakhir Potter yang diberikan sebelum akhirnya remaja itu menutup mata, tidur lelap.

Menghela napas, Draco melepaskan sepatu dan jubah Potter dengan mantra. Dia melepaskan kacamata Potter dan meletakkannya di meja kecil. Karena tidak ada sesuatu hal yang bisa dilakukan malam itu, akhirnya Draco pergi tidur.

oOo

Pagi menjelang dan Draco melihat Potter masih tertidur lelap. Dia perhatikan akhir-akhir ini mimpi buruk yang dialami Potter sudah berkurang. Berita bagus bagi mereka berdua.

Pukul delapan tepat Draco meninggalkan Hogwarts dan dengan suara desingan lembut Draco ber _-Disapparate_ di luar gerbang kastil menuju kediaman Malfoy. Ibunya telah menunggunya di aula masuk lalu menemaninya sarapan pagi. Ayahnya tengah berada di ruang bawah tanah, menunggu kedatangan gerombolan Kementerian.

Tepat sesuai jadwal, orang-orang dari Kementerian yang terdiri dari Menteri Sihir, Kepala Auror, empat Auror, seorang staff dari Departemen Transportasi Sihir, dua Unspeakable dan dua anggota Wizengamot tiba pukul sembilan di luar gerbang masuk kediaman Malfoy. Setelah Draco yakin bahwa semua orang dalam grup kecil tersebut terikat sumpah untuk tidak mengungkapkan koordinasi kediaman Malfoy kepada orang lain tanpa kecuali, Draco membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan semuanya memasuki puri.

Mereka mulai memindahkan artefak bermantra sihir gelap dari ruang bawah tanah ke jalan kendaraan di halaman depan, tempat beberapa kontainer gaib menunggu. Mereka berhenti pukul empat sore karena Draco harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Sebelum kembali, Draco pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil syal hijau dari ruang pakaiannya kemudian memeriksa mantra pelindung di sekeliling kediaman Malfoy hingga pukul lima.

Setibanya di Hogwarts, Draco berjalan langsung menuju kantor Ibu Kepala Sekolah untuk melaporkan aktifitasnya hari itu dan besok. Walaupun dia sudah diperiksa oleh Kepala Auror dan staff Unspeakable dan sudah dilindungi dari efek-efek negatif artefak bersihir gelap, Draco ingin memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar terbebas dari sihir gelap yang menempel padanya. Karena itu dia meminta Ibu Kepala Sekolah untuk mengeceknya sekali lagi. Setelah keduanya yakin Draco bersih, Draco pergi ke aula utama untuk makan malam. Dia merasa lega karena para siswa sudah melupakan kejadian di kelas DADA kemarin.

Draco melihat Potter yang duduk di meja Gryffindor tampak memberunggut. Apa lagi sekarang, pikir Draco.

oOo

Selesai makan malam, Draco menikmati berendam di air hangat. Dan begitu tubuhnya menyentuh kasur, dia langsung tertidur. Rasa lelah setelah seharian berurusan dengan artefak yang mengandung sihir gelap seharusnya membuat tidurnya lelap, atau setidaknya mimpi secara acak. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu yang terjadi. Malam itu, Draco bermimpi buruk mengenai siksaan Pangeran Kegelapan padanya dahulu. Dan ketika kenangan _Crucio_ menghantamnya dalam mimpi, tubuh Draco gemetaran. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. Draco terbangun dan menangis tanpa suara.

Remaja itu langsung membungkuk memeluk kedua kakinya dan menangis di atas lulutnya. Jantung berdetak kencang. Draco mendengar suara samar-samar. Dia tidak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan kamar.

"Malfoy, ini aku, Potter."

Draco spontan terperanjat dan menghempaskan badannya ke dinding ketika mendengar suara itu. Dan ketika dia mendengar mantra _Lumos_ diserukan, kegelapan di kamarnya sirna, diterangi secercah cahaya dari ujung tongkat sihir. Mata Draco bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau dan segera mengenalinya sebagai mata Potter. Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya sebanyak beberapa kali sampai dia kembali tenang, walaupun sekujur tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Potter meraih Draco dengan ragu. Ketika Draco membiarkannya mendekat, Potter duduk di sampingnya. Draco menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Saat ini dia sangat menginginkan ibunya. Dan ketika dia merasakan lengan kiri Potter merangkul bahunya dan menariknya mendekat secara perlahan, Draco tidak menahan diri untuk merebahkan kepalanya di bahu sang Gryffindor.

oOo

Saat Draco membuka mata untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi itu, Draco mendapati dirinya sedang menggenggam tangan Potter yang tidur di belakangnya, merangkul Draco. Draco melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Potter dengan tersipu malu, kemudian mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari bawah bantal, mengucap mantra _Tempus_. Jam delapan kurang dua puluh menit. Draco loncat dari kasur, dan gerakannya itu membangunkan Potter. Draco berlari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri dengan cepat dan berpakaian terburu-buru. Jam delapan kurang lima menit Draco berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tapi dihentikan oleh Potter.

"Malfoy."

"Nanti, Potter. Aku sedang terburu-buru!" Draco bergegas menuju gerbang utama Hogwarts. Potter berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kamu mau pergi ke rumahmu lagi?" tanya Potter, dan cepat-cepat menambahkan saat Draco berhenti berjalan, "Hermoine yang memberitahu aku. Dari harian Prophet."

"Iya." Draco memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan jalan.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka tiba di gerbang utama Hogwarts.

"Boleh, uh, aku ikut?" Potter mengusap-usap leher bagian belakangnya dengan malu.

"Potter, aku sudah terlambat. Ini bukan liburan atau permainan. Kami berurusan dengan artefak yang mengandung sihir gelap." Draco bergerak menuju area _Apparition_.

"Aku ikut! Kau meninggalkanku sendiri kemarin! Pokoknya aku ikut!" Potter mencengkeram lengan Draco dengan erat. Draco tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat jadi dia membawa pergi Potter dan ber- _Disapparate_ ke gerbang utama kediaman Malfoy.

Ketika tiba di tempat tujuan, kelompok Kementerian sudah berkumpul di luar gerbang dan mereka terlihat kesal karena harus berdiri menunggu dari pukul delapan.

"Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku." Draco melepaskan diri dari Potter dan membuka mantra pelindung gerbang dan mempersilahkan orang-orang masuk.

"Harry! Nak, senang sekali bisa melihatmu." Menteri Sihir berjabatan tangan dengan Potter.

"Pak Menteri! Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda." Potter tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, tidak usah formal begitu, Harry. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Menteri Shacklebolt berjalan di samping Potter, mengikuti Draco yang memimpin mereka berjalan menuju puri Malfoy yang megah.

"Er…menemani Draco…?" Kata-kata Potter ditujukan kepada Draco, dan Draco tahu remaja itu ingin mendengar Draco mengiyakannya tapi Draco akan tutup mulut.

Tunggu sebentar.

Draco berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Potter. Apakah Potter baru saja memanggilnya Draco lagi?

"Malfoy?" panggil Shacklebolt, "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Draco menatap lurus ke arah Potter, tapi nampaknya remaja kurus itu –yah, tidak selangsing Draco— tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Ini kali kedua Potter memanggilnya Draco. Draco berkedip lalu melanjutkan perjalanan. Setibanya mereka di ruang bawah tanah, Draco memerintahkan Potter untuk menunggu di dekat pintu dan tidak menyentuh semua artefak berenergi gelap. Potter memprotesnya karena dia datang untuk membantu, tapi tentu saja Draco mengacuhkannya.

oOo

Draco dan ayahnya kembali melepaskan mantra kepemilikan keluarga Malfoy yang menempel pada artefak-artefak yang memiliki sihir gelap itu kemudian menyerahkannya kepada tim Kementerian. Beberapa waktu yang melelahkan kemudian, seorang _Unspeakable_ menghentikan mereka. Ketika dia sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari semua orang, sang staff _Unspeakable_ mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Potter. Semua mata menoleh ke arah Potter; remaja itu memegang seuntai kalung, berdiri tertidur.

"Ya ampun!" Draco menepis dahinya dan memanggil Tippy. "Bawa dia ke ruang tamu dan baringkan di sofa." Setelah Potter menghilang bersama Tippy, Draco mengatakan kepada semuanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Dia akan kembali setelah membangunkan Potter dan melepaskan kalung itu dari genggaman Potter.

"Tunggu, Malfoy. Artefak apa yang dipegangnya itu?" Lambert, sang _Unspeakable_ menghentikan Draco.

"Labelleza Dormit," Draco menjelaskan, "Benda itu membawanya ke alam tidur abadi. Untuk membangunkannya, dia harus menyerahkan satu hal yang sangat berharga miliknya dan tunduk pada sang pemilik kalung. Jangan khawatir, kalung itu bisa dihancurkan setelah pemiliknya membebaskan Potter.

"Jadi maksudmu hal berharga yang harus diserahkan itu adalah…" Lambert melirik Shacklebolt.

"Kebebasan." Draco meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah.

Setibanya di ruang tamu, Draco melihat ibunya sedang memperhatikan Potter.

"Draco, bagaimana Potter bisa mendapatkan kalung itu?" tanya Narcissa.

"Aku bahkan tidak sadar dia sudah bergerak dari tempatnya, Ibu." Draco berdiri di samping Potter yang tertidur lelap.

"Tapi, Draco, kau tahu artefak apa itu." Narcissa menatap anaknya, kedua alisnya berkerut, "Kau harus memilikinya untuk mendapatkan kalung itu kembali."

"Oh, perbudakan. Cocok sekali untuknya, Ibu. Dengan senang hati akan kupenuhi." Draco mengarahkan tongkatnya ke dada Potter.

"Draco!" hardik Narcissa.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ibu. Aku akan membebaskannya begitu pekerjaan di ruang bawah tanah selesai. Hanya untuk mengantisipasi agar dia tidak berbuat suatu kebodohan lagi."

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau mulai sekarang. Ibu ingin semua ini cepat selesai." Narcissa mundur untuk memberi ruang pada Draco.

Draco menepukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dada Potter.

"Menjadikanmu budakku… Sangat menggiurkan, Potter." Draco duduk di samping Potter, menempelkan ujung tongkatnya ke kening Potter, dan mengucapkan mantra _Legilimens_. Satu putaran yang memusingkan kemudian, Draco berada di dalam kepala Potter.

Draco memblokir memori-memori Potter yang menghujaninya, memfokuskan diri pada satu titik tempat Potter bersembunyi di alam bawah sadarnya. Tidak lama bagi Draco untuk menemukannya. Awalnya Draco mengacuhkannya. Tapi tempat itu muncul dan muncul lagi ke mana pun Draco mencari, dan akhirnya kini Draco berdiri di depan sebuah lemari yang berada di bawah tangga. Tempat yang aneh untuk dipilih sebagai tempat berlindung.

Draco meraih gagang pintu lemari itu. Terkunci.

"Potter, biarkan aku masuk," Draco memanggil. "Potter, kalau kau ingin terbebas dari ketidaksadaran ini, kau harus membiarkanku masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan Potter duduk di dalam lemari dengan memeluk kedua kakinya yang dilipat di dadanya. Lemari itu begitu kecilnya sehingga Draco tidak muat masuk ke dalam.

"Potter, kau bisa mendengarku?" Draco melihat anggukan Potter. "Bagus. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Berkat kebodohanmu, kau telah membuat dirimu sendiri terjatuh dalam tidur abadi. Aku bisa membebaskanmu jika kau mau menyerahkan dirimu padaku dan tunduk padaku. Begitu kau bangun, aku berjanji akan membebaskanmu. Mengerti?"

Potter menatap Draco dalam kebisuan. Setelah beberapa saat, suara kecilnya terdengar.

"Kenapa aku harus tunduk padamu? Jelaskan arti tunduk."

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membebaskanmu dari kutukan kalung itu. Dengan tunduk padaku, aku menjadi pemilikmu." Draco mengerti ketika Potter mengerutkan dahi karena sekali lagi remaja itu harus terbelenggu dalam genggaman orang lain. Jadi, Draco dengan lembut mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Potter dan berjanji akan membebaskannya ketika dia bangun nanti.

Dengan anggukan penuh ragu, Potter keluar dari dalam lemari dan mereka berdua tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Draco segera memerintahkan Potter untuk mengenakan kalungnya dan akhirnya kalung itu menghilang di leher Potter.

"Sekarang Potter, aku ingin kau duduk diam di sofa ini sampai aku kembali sore nanti." Draco mencari tanda-tanda kepatuhan di wajah Potter, tapi Potter sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Draco, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu," Narcissa memberitahu.

"Ibu?" Draco memiringkan kepalanya, melihat ibunya dengan bingung. Dia sudah melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Atau tidak?

"Kau harus memberinya sebuah benda pribadi milikmu untuk dikenakannya agar proses kepemilikan lengkap. Dan kurasa syalmu itu kurang tepat." Walaupun Narcissa tidak meminta penjelasan mengenai syal Draco yang terlilit di leher remaja Gryffindor itu, wanita anggun itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Benar." Draco merasa wajahnya memerah, "Benda pribadi…"

Draco berpikir sejenak sambil memeriksa dirinya sendiri, mencari sesuatu yang berharga yang bisa dikenakan Potter. Kemudian matanya terjatuh di jari tengahnya. Draco menyentakkan kepalanya menatap ibunya.

"Tapi, Ibu…" Draco secara refleks menyembunyikan tangan kanannya. Tidak mungkin dia memberikannya pada Potter—benda itu untuk calon pasangannya.

"Draco, hanya untuk sesaat. Begitu pekerjaan di ruang bawah tanah selesai, kau akan mendapatkannya kembali." Narcissa melambaikan tangannya. Dia mulai merasa risih dengan kehadiran orang asing di kediamannya.

"Ibu!" Draco merengek. "Jika kuberikan padanya dan dia mengenakannya, itu artinya aku akan terikat dengan Potter yang menyebalkan!"

"Cepat, nak. Aku ingin semua orang itu keluar dari sini secepatnya." Narcissa tidak menghiraukan anaknya yang keberatan dan berjalan keluar ruang tamu menuju perpustakaan.

"Sial! Potter, kau akan membayarnya!" Dengan enggan Draco melepaskan cincin platinumnya dan membisikkan mantra berbahasa Latin yang membuat cincinnya terpisah menjadi dua. Draco menyematkan kembali satu cincin dengan simbol keluarga Malfoy di jarinya dan melingkarkan cincin satunya lagi di jari tengah Potter. Setelah Draco melihat putaran energi sihir dari cincin itu merasuki Potter, secercah samar energi sihir memercik di sekitar leher Potter. Draco mengulangi perintah awalnya dan ketika Potter mengangguk, Draco kembali ke ruang bawah tanah.

oOo

Pukul empat tiga puluh sore akhirnya mereka selesai mengosongkan artefak di ruang bawah tanah. Hanya ada satu benda lagi. Draco membawa Potter ke aula pintu masuk, dan memegang sebuah kotak yang diberikan staff _Unspeakable_ kepadanya, Draco memerintahkan Potter untuk melepas kalung dari lehernya, membebaskan remaja itu dari kepemilikan Draco terhadapnya. Ketika gerombolan Kementerian telah meninggalkan kediaman Malfoy, Draco memutar badan menghadap Potter.

"Potter! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kalung itu?" Draco mendesis padanya.

Potter melirik Malfoy senior, kemudian melirik Malfoy junior.

"Aku…aku memungutnya dari lantai ketika kalung itu terjatuh dari gulungan karpet…" Potter menggumam, menarik rambutnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Apa kau tidak diberitahu di sekolah bahwa kau tidak boleh menyentuh artefak gelap dengan tanganmu, Potter?" cemooh Lucius.

Draco menghela napas dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Potter, Draco pamit pada ayahnya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Mencengkeram lengan Potter, Draco membawa mereka kembali ke depan gerbang utama Hogwarts, mengejutkan Filch yang sedang mengabsen para siswa yang kembali dari Hogsmeade. Draco meninggalkan Potter di sana dan berjalan sendiri menuju kamarnya.

Draco merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan tapi tidak mengindahkannya. Mungkin sesuatu itu adalah hasratnya untuk membunuh Potter karena telah menyusahkannya.

* * *

Musim dingin berlalu dengan cepat dan Draco tidak menghiraukan Potter selama yang dia bisa. Draco mengira Potter akan marah padanya karena hal itu, tapi ketika Draco meliriknya diam-diam, remaja berambut gelap itu nampak tidak terpengaruh. Bahkan, remaja itu nampak makin ceria hari demi hari. Walaupun Draco tidak menghiraukannya, Potter tetap menyelinap tidur di kamar Draco. Satu waktu Draco sengaja menatap Potter dan terkejut ketika Potter memberinya senyuman yang lebar dan menyilaukan mata. Aneh sekali. Benar-benar aneh. Tapi memang Potter tidak waras. Jadi Draco mengira itu hanyalah hal wajar dan tak menghiraukannya.

Tidak, tunggu dulu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Potter nampak bahagia? Apakah dia dan Weaselette sudah berbaikan? Oh hal itu membuat Draco gusar. Dia harus bertemu dengan si hantu Peeves secepatnya.

Sabtu pagi Draco berniat mengunjungi Ruang Penghargaan tempat Peeves berada. Draco keluar kamar jam delapan pagi ketika hampir semua siswa meninggalkan Hogwarts untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade. Begitu dia berada di ruang santai, Draco melihat Granger sedang duduk di kursi.

"Malfoy. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Granger berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Draco.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Aku sibuk, Granger. Aku-"

"Ini tentang Harry," potong Granger.

"Dan apa urusanku dengan Yang Mulia Potter, Granger?" Draco mengangkat dagunya, memandang siswi Gryffindor itu dari ujung hidungnya.

"Malfoy, berhenti bersikap arogan untuk sekali ini saja. Kenapa Harry mengenakan cincin Malfoy?"

Draco tertegun.

"Apa kau bilang?" Draco menelan ludah. Ada sesuatu. Draco memutar otaknya.

"Kenapa Harry mengenakan cincin platinum dengan simbol Malfoy dari zamrud?

Sel-sel di otak Draco berhenti. Sekarang dia ingat.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco menyumpah dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa! Jadi, itukah alasan kenapa Potter bertingkah laku aneh akhir-akhir ini? Apakah remaja itu mengira Draco telah memberikan cincin itu padanya? Dan itukah sebabnya dia merasa jantungnya serasa ditarik oleh suatu kekuatan jika dia berada cukup jauh dari Potter?

"Aku menunjukkannya padanya. Dia menyukainya dan aku meminjamkannya." Draco berbohong.

"Malfoy, sejak kapan kau bermurah hati seperti itu?" Granger menyipitkan mata. Dia pasti mencurigai sesuatu.

"Sejak dia membantuku di kediamanku. Hanya ucapan kecil terima kasih."

"Tapi cincin itu tidak bisa dilepaskan."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau cincin itu hilang. Nah, jika tidak ada hal lain lagi, aku harus pergi melakukan sesuatu yang penting." Draco pergi meninggalkan asrama dan berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch. Dia tidak lagi memerlukan informasi dari Peeves.

oOo

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Draco saat dia tiba di lapangan Quidditch. Tim Ravenclaw sedang latihan pagi itu. Draco menonton mereka selama dua jam. Selanjutnya giliran tim Gryffindor. Draco tidak mau menontonnya, jadi dia kembali ke asrama.

Ruang santai benar-benar sepi. Sepertinya semua siswa tahun delapan pergi mengunjungi Hogsmeade. Tidak ada teman, Draco akhirnya mengunci diri di kamar.

Tak terduga, tapi Draco tidak terkejut ketika dia mendapati Potter sedang tiduran di kasur di kamarnya.

"Malfoy!" sapa Potter.

"Aku tidak mau bertanya kenapa kau ada di sini, Potter." Draco berjalan menghampiri Potter. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Oh, ini kartu. Permainan Muggle. Kemari, kita main!" Potter duduk dan mengumpulkan kartu-kartu yang berserakan di atas kasur.

Draco duduk di kasur dan mendengarkan penjelasan Potter mengenai permainan kartu itu. Benar-benar terdengar konyol. Tapi akhirnya Draco ikut bermain bersama Potter, sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Potter," panggil Draco setelah Potter selesai memasukkan semua lembaran kartu ke dalam kotaknya, "Tentang cincin itu…"

"Cincinnya indah sekali!" Potter berseru, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memandangi cincin Draco dengan wajah penuh senyum.

"Um, apa kau ingat bagaimana cincin itu bisa ada di jarimu?"

"Kamu memberikannya padaku beberapa bulan lalu di purimu, kan?" Potter menyeringai.

"Dan apakah kau ingat kenapa aku memberikannya padamu?" Draco mulai merasa mulas. Dia harap Potter tidak berpikir bahwa Draco telah memberikan cincinnya untuk selamanya.

"Uh…" Potter mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir.

"Merlin," Draco mendesah pelan, "Aku harus menyematkannya di jarimu karena saat itu kau terkena kutukan sebuah artefak, dan aku lupa untuk mengambilnya lagi setelah membebaskanmu dari kutukan itu," jelas Draco.

Potter menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah Draco dan menatapnya kecewa. Tapi, Draco pikir, tatapan itu lebih terlihat sedih daripada kecewa. Merlin, kecurigaannya terbukti. Potter mengira Draco memberi cincin itu untuknya. Iya, cincin itu tak ternilai harganya. Tapi Potter tidak harus sedih karenanya. Pasti sebelumnya Potter sudah mendapat banyak sekali barang-barang berharga dari teman dan keluarganya, kan? Jadi kenapa Potter berperilaku seolah-olah dia baru saja kehilangan benda yang sangat berharga?

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Draco ketika Potter memutar cincin itu di jarinya. Dia melihat Potter melepas cincin dari jarinya secara perlahan dan Draco merasa sedih melihat kesedihan Potter. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyerahkan cincin itu padaku sekarang, Potter," Draco berkata cepat sebelum cincin itu terlepas dari jari tengah Potter.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau akan memintanya kembali." Potter berhenti menarik cincin dari jarinya.

"Aku masih punya satu di jariku, Potter. Lebih besar dan lebih keren dari itu." Draco menunjukkan jari tengahnya kepada Potter.

"Oh, benar juga." Potter berusaha tersenyum tapi gagal. Draco tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Potter dan kemurungan jiwanya!

"Kau boleh mengambil salah satu cincin indahku yang lain, Potter, kalau kau mau. Tapi jangan cincin itu. Cincin itu…ah, diperuntukkan bagi…uh…calon pasanganku." Draco menggaruk rasa gatal imajinasinya di keningnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Oh, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu… Oh Merlin, apakah dia tahu? Apakah dia marah padamu?" Potter segera melepas cincin dari jarinya tapi Draco langsung menggenggam tangan Potter untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak! Aku belum bertunangan dengan seorang pun, idiot! Pakai cincin itu kembali!" Draco tiba-tiba panik saat Potter menyinggung mengenai calon pasangannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup bersama orang lain. Jadi, sungguh, Draco sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Potter mengenakannya sementara ini. Hanya untuk melenyapkan ide mengenai pasangan dari pikiranya.

Potter dengan patuh menyematkan kembali cincin Draco di jari tengahnya. Remaja itu memperhatikan wajah Draco sebelum berkata,

"Wow, Malfoy. Untuk sesaat kupikir kau nampak panik. Apa salahnya memiliki seorang istri di masa mendatang?"

"Demi Merlin, tidak! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup satu atap bersama orang lain! Melihat wajahnya setiap hari, tidur bersama setiap malam, bercakap-cakap setiap hari, dan kau harus bersosialisasi dengan teman dan keluarganya. Bayangkan betapa membosankan dan repotnya! Ugh!" Draco bergidig.

"Kau bisa tidur sekamar dan sekasur denganku." Potter mengingatkannya.

"Ya kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya aku menikahimu," Draco berujar jemu dan sedetik kemudian wajah kedua remaja di kamar itu berubah menjadi merah padam.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu tanpa sekalipun mereka menyinggung mengenai percakapan itu.

* * *

Hari itu adalah minggu kedua masa liburan Paskah di bulan April. Draco sedang membakar sebuah buku di perapian kamarnya. Di hari pertama libur, Draco menulis surat kepada Blaise dan Pansy mengenai Hogwarts dan perkembangan formula ramuannya. Tidak lupa Draco bercerita betapa menyebalkannya Potter di tahun kedelapan ini.

Bukannya bercerita mengenai Dumstrang dan Beauxbatons, Blaise dan Pansy malah membalas suratnya dengan mengirimi Draco buku Panduan Pasangan Sesama Penyihir Pria dan menyuruhnya untuk mempraktekkan apa yang tertulis di buku itu bersama Potter. Awalnya Draco hendak melempar buku itu langsung ke perapian. Tapi dia penasaran. Bagaimanapun, buku adalah sumber informasi. Dan Draco tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menambah wawasan. Jadi buku itu disimpannya dan sore itu Draco selesai membacanya. Wajahnya kini merah padam. Semoga saja wajahnya sudah kembali normal saat dia makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya nanti. Draco berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membalas kedua sahabatnya itu suatu hari nanti.

Setelah percakapan singkat mengenai lenyapnya bekas tato Pelahap Maut di lengannya bersama ayahnya, Draco dan kedua orang tuanya menikmati makan malam bersama di ruang makan utama. Ketika hidangan penutup muncul di meja makan, mereka merasakan sihir pelindung kediaman Malfoy bergetar.

"Apa?" Lucius memandang istri dan anaknya, "Apakah kita sedang menunggu kedatangan tamu?"

Dengan segera Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan ber- _Disapparate_ ke gerbang utama. Di balik gerbang besi, Draco melihat sosok seorang penyihir berjalan mendekat. Sosok itu nampak tidak asing bagi Draco. Ketika akhirnya sang penyihir misterius itu berjalan menembus gerbang, mulutnya menganga tercengang.

oOo

"Kenapa dia masih mengenakan cincinmu, Draco?" Lucius memandang tajam ke arah Potter setelah Draco membawa remaja itu memasuki aula masuk puri.

"Jangan rusak makan malammu untuk dia, Ayah. Aku akan membawanya ke puri baratku dan…mengurusnya." Draco mengucapkan selamat malam kepada kedua orang tuanya dan menyeret Potter pergi ke sayap kiri puri.

Setibanya mereka di sisi puri Draco, Draco menarik Potter ke hadapannya.

"Demi Merlin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Potter?" Draco menatap ke bawah, mengintimidasi Potter.

"Aku…aku…aku sedang di Grimmauld Place dan tiba-tiba rumah itu menjadi kacau jadi aku pergi kembali ke Hogwarts tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan gerbang untukku. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana lagi jadi aku uh, entah bagaimana berpindah tempat dan berada di luar puri ini dan ketika aku mencoba membuka gerbangnya, gerbang itu membiarkanku masuk." Potter menunduk takut.

"Sihir pelindung mengijinkamu masuk karena cincin itu, Potter!" Draco mendesis dan melepaskan Potter. "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu sekarang?"

Suara gemuruh dari perut Potter melenyapkan kemarahan Draco.

"Kemari, Potter." Draco menuntun Potter ke ruang makan pribadinya dan memanggil Tippy untuk menyediakan makan malam bagi Potter.

"Apa yang Tuan Harry Potter inginkan untuk makan malam?" Tippy membungkuk hormat.

"Sama seperti apa yang kami makan tadi, Tippy. Sekarang pergilah." Draco duduk di seberang Potter.

"Kenapa dia memanggilku tuan?" Potter bertanya selagi mereka menunggu sang peri rumah.

"Cincinnya, Potter." Draco menjawab kesal, memijat keningnya.

oOo

Draco menyesap tehnya sambil menemani Potter makan malam. Draco selalu mendapati Potter makan seperti orang yang kelaparan. Hal itu mulai mengganggunya. Dia harus mengajari Potter mengenai etika di meja makan suatu hari. Dan ketika Potter selesai makan, Draco mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bertanya padanya.

"Potter, kenapa kau selalu makan seolah itu adalah makananmu yang terakhir?" Jemari Draco mengetuk meja dengan berirama.

"Hm? Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku tidak mendapat cukup makan saat aku kecil?" Potter mengangkat bahu, menyandar di kursi.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak mendapat cukup makan saat kau kecil?" Jari-jari Draco berhenti mengetuk meja.

"Oh, er…Pamanku tidak pernah memberiku makan sebelum aku selesai melakukan apapun yang mereka perintahkan dengan benar. Jika aku beruntung, aku akan mendapat makanan sekali dalam sehari." Potter beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju jendela, melihat keluar, "Oh, hey, apakah mereka benar-benar merak?"

Draco menatap punggung Potter dengan ngeri. Apakah dia serius? Apakah sang Bocah yang Hidup Kembali dengan sengaja dibuat kelaparan saat dia masih kecil? Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Draco berdiri dan meraih lengan kiri Potter, memutar remaja itu untuk menghadapinya.

"Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Draco mendesis. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah Potter.

"A-apa?"

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan Paman muggle-mu itu saat kau kecil?" Cengkeraman Draco di lengan Potter semakin kuat di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Um, d-dia memukulku?" Potter menatap Draco dengan takut. Mata Draco memancarkan kebengisan.

"Memukul bagaimana? Kapan?" Draco mulai murka.

"Oh, tidak serius, kok. Aku dipukul kalau aku berbuat kesalahan. Itu kan hal yang normal, Malfoy." Potter mengangkat bahu.

 _Normal?_

Tanpa kata-kata dan bantuan tongkat sihirnya, Draco merasuki pikiran Potter dengan mantra _Legilimens_ dan mencari ingatan masa kecil Potter. Ketika Draco menarik dirinya keluar dari kepala Potter beberapa saat kemudian, Draco merasa sangat mual dan ingin menumpahkan semua isi perutnya ke lantai. Dia menjatuhkan satu lututnya ke lantai, tiba-tiba merasa hilang keseimbangan.

"Malfoy? Kau baik-baik saja?" Potter berlutut di depan Draco dan memegangi lengan kanannya.

Draco tidak bisa memberitahu Potter bahwa dia telah memasuki pikirannya tanpa ijin. Dalam hati Draco berterima kasih kepada tante Bella karena telah mengajarkannya _Legilimency_ dan _Occlumency_ begitu sempurna sehingga Potter sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Draco barusan berada dalam kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Draco bisa mengendalikan diri. Walaupun bayangan Potter kecil yang ketakutan setelah dipukuli, beberapa tulang dan rusuknya patah, masih menempel di mata Draco, Draco berdiri dan berusaha menegakkan badan.

"Lemari itu. Apa itu?" Draco bertanya pada Potter yang ikut berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu mengenai lemari itu?" Poter tiba-tiba tampak ketakutan.

"Aku menarikmu keluar dari situ saat kau terkena kutukan kalung waktu itu." Secara harfiah Draco tidak berbohong.

"Apa kau melihat yang lainnya?" tanya Potter yang kini berwajah pucat.

"Tidak." Draco berbohong.

"Oh." Potter kembali tenang. "Um…Aku tidur di situ sampai aku berumur sebelas tahun. Malfoy apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Kau tampak seperti habis melihat Dementor saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya lelah." Draco melangkah ke belakang. "Baiklah, sudah malam. Ke kamarmu, Potter."

Draco membawa Potter ke Kamar Suci yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Kamar Suci diperuntukkan bagi pasangan Draco namun saat itu dia tidak peduli akan hal itu karena dia masih tergoncang. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Draco memasuki kamarnya sendiri dan bersiap untuk tidur.

oOo

Tiga jam berlalu dan Draco masih tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya terus menerus mengulang ingatan buruk tentang Potter. Kenapa Potter tidak pernah melaporkannya? Apakah teman-temannya tahu mengenai hal itu? Apakah Dumbledore benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun setelah mengetahuinya? Tuan Pahlawan, selalu menyimpan semua untuk dirinya sendiri, begitu kan, Potter? Draco teringat ucapan Potter yang mengatakan bahwa remaja itu suka sekali berada dalam pelukan Draco. Sekarang Draco menyadari kalau ucapannya itu bukan candaan semata. Potter tidak memiliki seorang pun yang melindungi dan menenangkannya sejak dia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya. Justru sebaliknya; dia selalu menjadi yang pertama dalam melindungi dan menyelamatkan orang. Keselamatan orang lain adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Oh, anak bodoh!" Draco turun dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan Kamar Suci.

Potter terbaring membelakangi Draco. Draco berjalan menghampiri remaja yang sedang tidur itu, mencoba untuk sekali lagi masuk ke dalam pikirannya, untuk menggali lebih dalam memori Potter. Tiba-tiba Draco ingin tahu segalanya tentang Potter. Tapi melihat Potter yang berkeringat saat itu, Draco mengurungkan niatnya. Jika saat ini Potter sedang mimpi buruk dan Draco mengusik pikirannya, semuanya akan menjadi kacau. Jadi Draco berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ketika Draco berjalan menuju kasurnya, dia mendengar suara pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya membuka kembali. Draco memutar badannya.

"Potter! Bagaimana kau—"

"Malfoy…boleh aku…boleh aku tidur di kamarmu? Tempat ini mengingatkanku akan…" Potter berjuang untuk mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya. Draco paham, ya, Potter teringat akan apa yang telah terjadi di kediaman Malfoy tahun lalu.

"Yeah, baiklah." Draco kembali ke kasurnya dan berbaring di satu sisi kasur. Dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Potter berbaring di sofa santainya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Potter?

"Um, tidur?" Potter membuka mata, menatap Draco yang menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala Potter.

"Potter, kalau aku bisa berbagi tempat di kasur kecil Hogwarts bersamamu, tentunya masih ada ruang yang cukup luas untukmu di kasur besar ini!" Draco menatap Potter dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

Tanpa kata-kata, Potter naik ke kasur Draco, berbaring di sisi paling pinggir kasur. Keduanya menutup mata, dan lima menit kemudian Draco membuka matanya untuk melihat Potter yang merangkul dirinya sendiri. Berurusan dengan remaja ini ternyata benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kemari, Potter." Draco berbaring menghadap Potter dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh Potter yang langsung melekatkan dirinya di tubuh Draco begitu Draco memanggilnya.

oOo

Keesokan paginya Draco bangun mendahului Potter yang masih terlelap dalam pelukannya. Kini Draco bisa berpikir jernih mengenai Harry Potter dan semua itu telah mengubah cara pandang Draco terhadap sang Bocah yang Kembali Hidup. Draco mengingat kembali perlakuan jahat yang telah dia berikan kepada Potter selama tujuh tahun dan merasa muak akan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bila dia berada di posisi Potter. Sendirian, diabaikan dan disiksa sejak dia masih bayi. Oh Merlin, Draco tiba-tiba merasa sangat sayang kepada kedua orang tuanya dan akhirnya Draco mengakui perasaannya terhadap Potter. Draco mempererat pelukannya pada Potter.

"Bukan cara membangunkan yang kuharapkan." Potter menggumam di dada Draco. Draco melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat Potter.

"Dan kau ingin kubangunkan dengan cara bagaimana?" Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Seperti ini." Potter mengecup bibir Draco.

"Sungguh, Potter, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ini orang yang vulgar." Draco mendapatkan senyum seringai dari Potter dan remaja itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Draco.

Rabu pagi itu mereka lalui dengan bermalas-malasan di kasur Draco, saling berpelukan. Tidak lama, Draco akhirnya menyadari bahwa Potter hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek.

"Potter, kau tidak membawa kopermu?" tanya Draco sambil membelai rambut Potter.

"Mm…tidak. Aku tidak membawa koper ke Grimmauld Place. Punya cukup banyak baju di rumah itu." Potter mendengkur menikmati belaian di rambutnya.

"Aku bisa menduga hidupmu pasti sangat sederhana, Potter."

"Lebih mudah hidup seperti itu daripada kau, Tuan Sempurna." Potter mendengus.

"Sempurna itu alami untukku, Potter," ucap Draco bangga.

"Malfoy?"

"Apa?"

"Diamlah dan cium aku."

Bersedia sepenuh hati, Draco melumat bibir Potter dan mereka tidak berhenti berciuman sampai kehabisan napas. Draco berbaring di atas tubuh Potter yang menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam piyama Draco, membelai punggung Draco. Draco menatap Potter dan langsung merasa sangat posesif terhadap remaja itu. Draco menunduk dan menghujani leher Potter dengan ciuman. Mendengar erangan Potter yang terbaring di bawahnya membuat semua darah Draco mengalir ke satu organ tubuhnya di bawah sana.

Draco mematung. Oh Merlin, organ kejantanannya menegang!

Dan oh Melin, Potter juga!

Draco menyentakkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Potter. Hal itu tidak pernah terjadi pada Draco sebelumnya. Tapi kalau dipikir, Draco tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan seseorang, apalagi seintim ini sebelumnya. Panik, Draco bergegas melompat dari kasur untuk mandi dengan air dingin dan menyuruh Potter melakukan hal yang sama karena sudah waktunya sarapan.

Draco selesai berpakaian jam sembilan pagi. Dia memanggil Tippy untuk menanyakan apakah kedua orang tuanya marah karena dia tidak bergabung untuk sarapan dengan mereka tadi pagi. Tippy memberitahu bahwa ayahnya menuntut kehadirannya tapi ibunya menyuruh ayahnya untuk tidak mengganggu Draco. Setelah itu Draco meminta Tippy menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Potter di ruang makan pribadinya.

Ketika Draco mengundang Potter sarapan, keduanya makan dengan wajah merah padam. Setelah makan, Draco meminjamkan Potter salah satu kemejanya karena ibunya ingin bertemu dengan Potter. Dengan bantuan mantra jahit Tippy, ukuran kemeja hitam Draco menjadi pas di badan Potter yang lebih kecil. Mereka berdua pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menemui ibu Draco yang sedang duduk menunggu kehadiran mereka.

oOo

"Potter," Narcissa menyapa, mempersilahkan Potter duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya. "Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa sampai tersasar kemari?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Um, Nyonya Malfoy, aku tanpa sengaja telah membuat marah lukisan Walburga Black, dan uh, beliau menghasut semua lukisan untuk membuat kegaduhan…" Potter memainkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau harus meminta bantuan seseorang untuk menurunkan lukisannya suatu hari, Potter." Narcissa menghela napas. "Nikmati sisa hari-hari libur kalian, anak-anak." Narcisa pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Yah, seperti kata Ibu, ayo kita nikmati liburan ini." Draco berdiri dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Dia mengambil dua sapu terbang Firebolt dari lemari sapu terbang dan memberikan satu kepada Potter. "Aku suka langit musim semi."

"Merlin yang Agung! Kamu punya lapangan Quidditch!" Potter menatap lapangan hijau di hadapannya dengan takjub.

"Ayo ke atas, Potter! Kita bermain satu lawan satu!" Draco berteriak dari atas udara.

Mereka bermain dan terbang di sekeliling tanah keluarga Malfoy sampai waktunya makan siang.

"Kau masih di sini, Potter," ucap Lucius saat mereka semua memakan hidangan utama, "Dan masih mengenakan cincinmu, Draco."

"Membuat segalanya lebih mudah, Ayah. Aku bisa menemukannya dan memukul kepalanya jika dia pergi menjelajahi puri ini." Draco melirik Potter yang duduk tidak nyaman di sebelahnya.

"Dan dia akan tinggal di sini bersama Draco sampai mereka kembali ke Hogwarts, Lucius." Narcissa memberitahu suaminya dengan tenang, dan menyuruhnya untuk diam ketika Lucius memprotesnya. Draco tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang arogan bisa tunduk dengan mudahnya pada istrinya sekarang.

.~.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau tidak duduk di kursi utama di meja makan, Malfoy. Kau bilang sekarang kau adalah kepala besar keluarga Malfoy," tanya Potter saat mereka berjalan kembali ke sayap puri Draco.

"Aku kepala _keluarga besar_ Malfoy. Bukan kepala keluarga ini." Draco memutar matanya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdiskusi membahas Quidditch dan malam itu Draco membiarkan Potter tidur di kasurnya lagi.

oOo

Kamis pagi tiba dan hari itu Draco berencana untuk menguji coba formula-formula ramuannya. Dia membiarkan Potter tidur sepanjang hari dan memerintahkan Tippy untuk menyediakan apapun yang diperlukan Potter, dan untuk memberitahu Potter bahwa Draco sedang mengerjakan ramuannya dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Sepanjang hari Draco bekerja di labnya. Pada waktu makan malam Draco menyudahi eksperimennya, kembali ke kamarnya, mandi, kemudian bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya di ruang makan utama.

"Di mana Potter?" tanya Narcissa saat mereka makan malam.

"Dia bilang dia sudah makan di ruang makanku, Ibu. Mungkin dia merasa sedang tidak enak badan. Dia nampak…linglung." Draco mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tentu saja. Ibumu telah menginterogasinya sepanjang hari," kata Lucius lalu tersedak ketika istrinya menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Apa?!" Draco mengangkat kepalanya menatap ibunya dengan ngeri.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, sayang. Kami hanya bercakap-cakap." Narcissa tersenyum polos. "Dia anak yang baik, Draco sayang."

Draco tidak menyukai senyum dan kata-kata ibunya. Dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Draco menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan Lucius memberinya tatapan kasihan yang disertai kepasrahan dan sedikit ekspresi kengerian. Draco menelan makanannya dengan susah. Ibunya benar-benar sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Apakah beliau telah mengancam Potter? Atau sesuatu? Apa?

Draco kembali ke kamarnya begitu selesai makan malam. Dia akan menunggu Potter untuk bergabung dengannya di kamarnya kemudian akan menanyainya tentang apa yang telah terjadi hari itu.

oOo

Satu jam berlalu sejak jam tidur dan Potter belum bergabung dengan Draco di kamarnya. Draco berdiri dan berjalan menuju Kamar Suci. Potter sedang berbaring di kasur.

"Potter?" panggilnya, "Kupikir kau akan tidur di kamarku?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Malfoy. Aku akan tidur di sini." Potter menjawab tanpa melihat Draco. Karena itu Draco naik ke kasur dan menyibakkan selimut yang melindungi tubuh Potter, lalu membalik tubuh Potter untuk menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang telah dikatakan Ibuku padamu hari ini?" Draco berada di atas tubuh Potter, membuat remaja itu tidak bisa memalingkan dirinya dari Draco.

"M-mengobrol." Potter menatap Draco dengan mata lebar. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Tentang apa? Dan jangan bohong padaku karena aku akan menggunakan _Legilimency_ jika kau berbohong!" Draco mengenggam lengan Potter dengan erat.

"Jangan berani-berani!" Potter bangkit dari kasur dengan tiba-tiba. "Berjanjilah padaku, Malfoy!"

Draco memperhatikan Potter. Oh, dia pasti takut Draco akan melihat kenangan buruknya.

"Baik." Draco melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan Potter. "Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan hari ini? Dia- dia tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu, kan?"

"Oh, tidak. Kami hanya mengobrol tentang…berbagai hal. Tentang Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place," kemudian Potter menambahkan dengan suara kecil, "Aku, kau."

"Apa?" Draco terkejut.

"Oh, oh, maksudku sekarang kita berteman… Semacam itu. Sekarang aku mau tidur. Malam, Malfoy." Potter menarik selimut dan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Draco mencurigai sesuatu. Dia ingin membaca pikiran Potter, tapi dia sudah berjanji. Jadi, Draco menyelipkan diri ke bawah selimut dan tidur bersama Potter, memeluknya dari belakang.

oOo

Hari Jumat dan Sabtu Draco menyibukkan dirinya di laboraturiumnya. Tak lupa Draco menyarankan Potter untuk terbang di sekitar tahan kediaman Malfoy dan memperingatkan Potter untuk menghindari ibunya. Draco juga meminta Tippy untuk memata-matai ibunya dan memintanya untuk segera melaporkan jika ibunya melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan berkaitan dengan Potter.

Malam itu, Narcissa meminta Potter untuk bergabung di meja makan karena keesokan harinya dia dan Draco akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Sepanjang makan malam Potter duduk dengan canggung, sesekali melirik ibu Draco. Kecurigaan Draco terhadap ibunya meningkat. Sudah pasti telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Sebelum makan malam, Draco bertanya pada ayahnya mengenai hal itu dan Lucius melesat pergi meninggalkannya ketika Narcissa memergoki mereka.

"Ibu! Sebenarnya apa yang telah Ibu katakan pada Potter hari Kamis?" Akhirnya Draco memberanikan diri bertanya pada ibunya.

"Nah, Draco sayang, jaga sikapmu. Kita sedang makan malam," tegur Narcissa.

"Potter!" Draco memalingkan wajahnya ke Potter, menuntut jawaban.

"Oh, Draco. Bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya berbincang-bincang. Dia pemuda yang manis dan sangat menghibur. Datanglah berkunjung musim panas ini, Potter. Aku senang ditemani olehmu." Narcissa tersenyum pada Potter, dan, sekali lagi menginjak kaki suaminya saat Lucius hendak memprotes.

"Terperangkap selama setahun di puri ini benar-benar sudah merusak pikiranmu, Ibu, jika sekarang kau berteman dengan Potter." Draco melihat ayahnya tersenyum menyeringai mendengar kata-katanya.

"Dan kau tidak, sayang?" Narcissa menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa?" Draco menatap ibunya dengan bingung.

"Aku yakin kau dan Potter sudah sangat akrab sekarang." Narcissa menekankan kata akrab. Draco dan Potter tersedak bersamaan.

Ketika mereka telah kembali ke sisi puri teritori Draco, remaja berambut pirang itu menyeret Potter masuk ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan si kacamata itu ke pintu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Potter, dan aku bersumpah akan merasuki pikiranmu jika kau tidak memberitahuku sekarang juga tentang apa yang telah Ibuku katakan padamu!" Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Potter dan menunduk menatap Potter dengan mata berapi-api.

"Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku menyukaimu lalu kujawab iya." Potter berbicara dengan cepat sambil menutup mata.

"APA?!"

"Dia sangat menakutkan, Malfoy!" Potter memekik.

Draco hendak memberitahukannya bahwa ibunya adalah anggota keluarga Malfoy yang paling menakutkan ketika kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Potter menghujam pikirannya.

Potter menyukainya.

"Kau…menyukaiku?" Draco menatap Potter.

"Huh?" Potter menengadahkan kepalanya memandang wajah Draco dengan tampang yang polos.

Wajah Draco menampilkan sebuah ekspresi yang tidak jelas, dan dia memberitahu Potter untuk segera tidur karena besok mereka harus bangun pagi untuk mengejar kereta menuju Hogwarts.

"Putar badanmu sekarang juga dan baringkan badan kurusmu itu di atas kasur ini, Potter!" perintah Draco saat remaja satunya mulai beranjak ke Kamar Suci.

oOo

Draco pasti lupa menyetel alarm karena ketika dia bangun, sinar matahari sudah memasuki kamarnya dari sela-sela tirai hijau. Dia juga baru tersadar bahwa Potter tengah terlelap di pelukannya. Draco tidak ingat telah memeluk remaja itu semalam.

"Potter, bangun."

"Lima menit lagi, Draco.." Potter menggumam di dada Draco.

Oh. Sekarang Draco mengerti. Potter akan memanggilnya Draco saat remaja itu sedang dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Kita terlambat, Potter. Hogwarts?" Draco menepuk Potter.

" _Disapparate_ langsung ke Hogwarts," gumam Potter. Draco bisa menduga bahwa remaja itu kembali tidur.

"Tidakkah kau ingin melakukan perjalanan ke Hogwarts dengan kereta Hogwarts Express untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Draco mendengar gerutu.

Baiklah, kalau begitu Draco akan mencoba cara lain untuk membangunkannya.

"Harry," Draco membisikkan nama itu di telinga Potter dan secara spontan sang Gryffindor membelalakkan matanya ke Draco. "Bagus. Kamu sudah bangun. Sekarang bangun!"

"Kau memperdayaiku!" Potter berteriak kepada Draco yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

oOo

Draco dan Potter makan siang bersama kedua orang tua Draco sebelum mereka kembali ke Hogwarts jam empat sore nanti. Setelah makan, kedua remaja itu kembali ke sayap kiri puri dan mengobrol santai. Ketika sore tiba, Draco berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil koper. Dia tidak menyuruh Tippy karena Draco sangat tidak suka bila ada orang lain, walaupun itu hanya peri rumah, atau bahkan orang tuanya, memasuki kamarnya.

Setelah mengecilkan koper dan menyimpannya di saku (Draco lebih suka membawanya sendiri dibandingkan mengirimnya langsung ke Hogwarts), Draco berjalan kembali ke aula pintu utama sayap kiri. Dia melihat Potter sedang berdiri di depan jendela, melihat keluar. Draco menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati remaja itu diam-diam. Dia berdiri tepat di belakang Potter, kemudian menyelipkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Potter.

"Kau suka bila kupanggil Harry, Harry?" Draco berbisik di telinga Potter.

Potter melompat kaget. Ketika Potter menengok ke kiri untuk melihat Draco, Draco menangkap bibirnya.

Draco suka saat dia mencium Potter. Bisa dibilang dia kecanduan Potter. Ada suatu sensasi aneh tapi menyenangkan mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya ketika dia mencium Potter. Dan ketika Potter mengalungkan lengan kirinya ke leher Draco dan satu tangannya terpendam di rambut Draco, seperti saat ini, pikiran Draco terpusat pada sentuhan-sentuhan mesra itu.

Dan ketika lidah Draco menjelajahi mulut Potter dan menghisap lidahnya, rasanya seperti sedang meminum anggur Superior Red. Draco bisa melakukan hal itu selamanya jika dia tidak ingat bahwa mereka harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Dengan enggan Draco menyudahi ciuman mereka. Draco menatap lekat mata Potter sebelum dia mengecup bibir Potter sekali lagi lalu melepaskan diri darinya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," bisik Draco dan ketika dia membalikkan badan, napas Draco tercekat saking terkejutnya melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ibunya bediri dengan tenang menatapnya. "Ibu!" pekik Draco.

"Aku lupa menanyakanmu perihal lamaran dari keluarga Greengrass. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau belum juga memberi jawaban selama dua minggu terakhir ini," ucap Narcissa datar.

"Ibu, itu—"

"Aku akan mengurusnya," Narcissa memotongnya dan mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Ke aula pintu masuk utama, anak-anak."

oOo

"Sudah berapa lama Ibuku berdiri di sana?" Draco berbisik pada Potter ketika mereka berjalan di belakang Narcissa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melihatnya!" Potter berusaha untuk berhenti tersipu malu.

Tiba-tiba Draco ingin sekali jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang yang amat dalam. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan seberuntung itu.

Mereka tiba di aula pintu masuk utama. Lucius tidak ada di mana-mana.

"Semoga sukses dengan ujian NEWT, sayang." Narcissa memeluk Draco dan mencium keningnya. Kemudian wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Potter dan memeluknya dengan singkat, "Kau juga, Potter. Sekarang pergilah."

Draco menatap ibunya tak percaya. Kenapa dia memeluk Potter? Ibunya tidak pernah memeluk orang lain sebelumnya. Draco bergidig. Dia melirik Potter yang juga meliriknya.

"Baiklah, _Disapparate_ langsung menuju Hogwarts." Draco menganggukkan kepalanya kepada ibunya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Ayah."

"Ugh. Aku benci _Apparition_." Potter membungkuk lesu sebelum akhirnya kedua remaja itu ber- _Disapparate_ menuju Hogwarts.

* * *

Begitu tiba di asrama, Potter langsung disambut oleh pelukan Granger. Draco tidak berhenti untuk menonton mereka dan melanjutkan langkahnya langsung menuju kamarnya. Draco pikir Potter pasti akan ke kamarnya tapi sampai malam menjelang, tak ada seorang pun yang mengetuk pintunya.

Draco keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju pintu asrama berbarengan dengan Ron Weasley yang nampaknya akan keluar juga menuju aula utama. Draco meliriknya dengan cepat. Remaja berambut merah itu memandang Draco tanpa ekspresi. Draco bergerak lebih cepat agar mereka tidak berjalan sejajar menuju aula utama. Setibanya Draco di depan pintu aula utama, dia melihat segerombolan siswa di satu sudut. Draco berniat untuk menghiraukan mereka dan memasuki aula utama tapi terhenti oleh teriakan Weasel.

"Ada apa ini! Harry?" Weasel berjalan ke tengah gerombolan itu. Mendengar nama Potter, Draco memutar badan dan berjalan menuju gerombolan siswa.

"Aku mau melihatnya!" Weaselette sedang menarik jari Potter. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Ginny, hentikan!" Potter berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman gadis itu. Draco berjalan lebih dekat sampai akhirnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang ditarik lepas gadis berambut merah itu dari jari Potter. Cincin Draco.

"Tidak. Berhenti sekarang juga, Ginny. Kau menarik perhatian." Potter menarik tangannya dengan kuat tapi gadis keras kepala itu tidak mau melepaskannya. Dan di saat Potter menarik tangannya itu, tanpa disengaja Weaselette memutar cincin itu sehingga zamrud yang tersembunyi di sisi telapak tangan Potter tersingkap.

"Apaan ini?!" Weaselette menatap batu zamrud yang berbentuk simbol keluarga Malfoy di cincin itu. "Itu simbol keluarga Malfoy! Kenapa kau memakai cincin Malfoy?" Gadis itu meremas jari-jari Potter dengan kuat.

Semua siswa yang berkumpul menahan napas mereka dengan dramatis.

"Ginny, hentikan!" Weasel berjalan menghampiri adiknya dan menariknya lepas dari Potter. "Sudah cukup, Ginny! Pergi ke kamarmu sekarang juga!" Weasel mendorong adiknya dengan paksa keluar koridor.

"Potter?" Draco mendekatinya dan berdiri di samping Potter yang marah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco meraih dan menggenggam tangan kanan Potter dengan lemah lembut. Ketika Potter menatap matanya, Draco tidak berkata apa-apa. Draco membubarkan para siswa yang menonton dan tetap menggenggam tangan Potter sampai koridornya kosong—kecuali mereka ber…tiga…

Granger berdiri tidak jauh dari Potter, sepanjang waktu hanya terdiam menggigiti bibirnya. Draco menatap tajam Granger, meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sobat?" Weasel menepuk pundak Potter ketika dia sudah kembali ke koridor. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan memberitahu Bill tentang kelakuannya. Dia pasti akan sangat marah sekali pada Ginny."

"Apa?" Potter berkedip.

"Dia hanya mendengarkan Bill. Obsesinya terhadapmu itu sudah kelewat batas, sobat. Dia harus segera dihentikan sebelum dia berbuat hal yang lebih gila lagi. Aku minta maaf tentang kelakuannya tadi, Harry." Weasel menepuk pundak Potter lagi.

"Ron, aku…?" Potter menatap Weasel dengan bingung.

"Oh, Harry, berhenti melihat kami seperti itu. Kami sama sekali tidak ada masalah kau dan… Malfoy berpasangan." Granger menghampiri Potter, meremas lengannya. Tentu saja Draco dan Potter terkejut mendengarnya.

" _APA?!_ " Draco dan Potter memekik bersamaan.

"Apanya yang apa, Harry? Kami ini tidak sebuta itu, tahu. Kami tahu kamu sering menyelinap ke kamarnya." Weasel memutar bola mata.

"Kami bukan—"

"Kau melihat—"

"Oh, tolonglah, tidak usah mengelak sesuatu yang sudah jelas, Harry. Dan ya, Malfoy, kami tahu kalian berbagi kamar banyak kali. Lagi pula, Harry memakai cincin jodohmu itu adalah bukti yang kuat, Malfoy." Granger menatap Draco dan Potter seperti menatap dua bocah yang tertangkap basah mencuri kue dari toples.

Draco bisa merasakan ketegangan di tangan Potter. Entah karena dia takut Draco akan marah padanya dan menyangkal hubungan mereka, atau karena dia takut kedua sahabatnya itu tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua. Draco tidak yakin yang mana.

Oh. Tunggu dulu. Hubungan? Maksudnya hubungan secara...romantis? Draco bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa jalinan pertemanan dia dan Potter selama ini telah berubah drastis menjadi jalinan kasih. Wow.

Draco melirik Potter. Apakah remaja berkacamata itu berpikiran sama?

 _'Kau dan Potter sudah tidur bersama dan berciuman. Apa kau pikir teman melakukan hal itu?'_ Suara hati Draco menampar akal sehat Draco.

Potter pasti sudah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih. Lihat saja, saat ini Potter sedang gundah karena takut kedua temannya tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Draco. Hey, apakah sekarang Draco menjadi ahli Potter sampai-sampai dia tahu apa saja yang ada di pikiran remaja berambut sarang burung itu?

Ah, terserahlah. Draco memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada Granger dan Weasel untuk melegakan hati Potter. Walaupun Draco tidak butuh persetujuan mereka.

"Kalian tidak keberatan?" Draco meremas tangan Potter, menenangkannya.

"Selama kau bahagia, sobat." Weasel menatap Potter. "Tapi, seriusan, Harry, haruskah Malfoy?"

"Diam, Weasel." Draco menarik Potter merapat. "Ayo, Po- Harry. Aku lapar." Dan Draco berjalan berpegangan tangan dengan Potter menuju aula utama.

oOo

Begitu mereka tiba di pintu aula utama, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh dengungan para siswa yang sedang membicarakan Potter yang memakai cincin Malfoy. Dan ketika Draco dan Potter melangkah masuk aula, suara-suara itu menghilang. Potter pasti merasa risih dengan tatapan semua orang yang ditujukan padanya, pikir Draco. Jadi dia melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Potter- bukan, Harry, karena namanya Harry sekarang, secara perlahan. Namun, sedetik kemudian Draco tersenyum congkak dan berjalan menuju meja makan Slytherin. Potter menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Mereka berdua duduk di tempat Draco biasa duduk dan mulai mengisi piring mereka dengan potongan daging domba. Millicent berdiri, berjalan dan mendorong seorang siswi tahun keenam yang duduk di sebelah Draco kemudian duduk di tempatnya.

"Draco, aku mendengar apa yang terjadi. Apa kau serius?" Millicent berbisik pada Draco.

"Tentang apa?" Draco menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Jadi dia alasan kenapa Daphne memberungut sepanjang hari?" Millicent menatap Potter, kemudian menoleh untuk melihat Daphne yang sedang menatap Draco dengan penuh amarah. Dan jika tatapan bisa membunuh, Draco mungkin sudah mati beberapa kali karena tatapan itu.

"Oh, jadi lamaran itu adalah lamaran untuk menikah dengan Daphne?" Po- Harry bergabung dalam diskusi.

"Salah satu dari anak perempuan mereka," Draco mengoreksi. "Tidak dikatakan dengan jelas yang mana di antara mereka."

"Awasi belakangmu, Draco." Millicent menepuk punggung Draco dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

Draco dan Potter berdiskusi mengenai ujian NEWT saat makan malam –karena semua mata dan telinga siswa Slytherin tertuju pada mereka— kemudian mereka kembali ke asrama setelah selesai menyantap hidangan penutup. Kali ini, Potter- _Harry!_ Harry mengikuti Draco ke kamarnya. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan percakapan tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting dan diakhiri dengan Harry yang tertidur di pelukan Draco.

* * *

Karena kini Potter sudah berbaikan dengan kedua sahabatnya, remaja Gryffindor itu memaksa Draco untuk bergabung dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka. Awalnya Draco menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi sejak Granger mengatakan padanya bahwa semua itu harus dia lakukan agar Harry mau belajar untuk ujian NEWT, akhirnya Draco menyetujui. Lagi pula itu pilihan yang sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan mengurung diri di kamar, sendirian.

Ah, padahal Draco lebih suka mengajar Potter sendirian di kamarnya. Granger, yang sepertinya bisa menebak pikiran Draco, menambahkan bahwa dia yakin jika itu terjadi, Draco dan Potter akan sibuk bermesraan dan tidak akan belajar sama sekali.

Demi Potter, akhirnya Draco menyerah. Dan tanpa diduga, ternyata berkumpul bersama teman-teman Potter cukup sedikit menghibur. Draco bisa berdiskusi dengan Granger mengenai pelajaran selagi P- Harry dan Weasel berdebat atau memainkan sesuatu yang benar-benar konyol dan tidak berguna. Granger juga memberi saran yang bagus mengenai cara efektik untuk memotivasi Harry belajar.

"Tapi itu tidak adil!" Protes Harry suatu malam.

Draco telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Potter. Kesepakatan bahwa Harry diperbolehkan tidur di kamar Draco hanya jika remaja itu membaca satu buku NEWT selama satu jam setiap hari. Potter akan mendapatkan satu kecupan dari Draco bila dia belajar selama dua jam (kecuali jika Potter mengalami mimpi buruk). Dan Potter akan diperbolehkan untuk tidur sekasur dengan Draco jika Potter bisa menjawab setidaknya tujuh dari sepuluh pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Draco.

"Semua itu demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Harry." Draco mengusap bibir Harry dengan ibu jarinya. Sudah dua minggu sejak kali terakhir mereka benar-benar berciuman dan tidur bersama, dan Draco yakin apa yang baru saja dia lakukan terhadap bibir Harry akan menjadi motivasi belajar yang kuat. Benar saja, Harry langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas buku Ramuan. Sayang, malam itu Harry hanya bisa menjawab lima pertanyaan. Draco menepuk pundak Potter dan memberinya tatapan iba.

Ketika Draco berbaring di kasurnya malam itu, dia mendengar Harry menggerutu di kasur satunya kemudian remaja itu menutup tirai kasurnya. Draco berdoa semoga besok suasana hati Harry membaik dan ingatan remaja itu menguat karena Draco sudah tidak tahan ingin sekali menciumnya dan memeluknya di atas kasurnya!

.~.

Juni tiba dengan cepat, dan tanpa disadari ujian NEWT telah tiba. Para siswa tahun ketujuh dan delapan mendominasi perpustakaan sepanjang minggu. Semuanya nampak tertekan, stress dan frustrasi sepanjang waktu. Bahkan Draco harus menenangkan Harry dan meyakinkan remaja itu bahwa dia pasti bisa melewati ujian dengan baik. Bahkan Draco menjanjikannya sebuah hadiah yang sangat bagus jika Harry lulus ujian NEWT.

* * *

 **XIII. MAGICAL LOVE**

( _Peringatan:bagian ini mengandung konten dewasa_ )

Draco mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya sendiri atas keberhasilan Harry yang berhasil melewati ujian NEWT dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Di aula utama dia melemparkan senyum lebar pada Harry saat Ibu Kepala Sekolah memanggil nama para siswa yang lulus ujian NEWT. Draco mendapatkan balasan dari Potter berupa senyum seringai ketika Ibu Kepala Sekolah mengumumkan bahwa asrama Slytherin mendapatkan Piala Asrama untuk tahun itu.

Musim panas tiba. Draco dan Potter duduk di satu kompartemen kereta bersama Granger dan Weasel. Itu adalah kali terakhir mereka menaiki Hogwarts Express. Jadi mereka menikmati perjalanan terakhir mereka dari Hogwarts menuju stasiun Kings' Cross dalam ketenangan.

"Besok, jam delapan tepat di luar gerbang puri, Harry," Draco memberitahu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Harry setibanya di stasiun kereta. Draco masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya untuk pulang menuju kediaman Malfoy –sudah lama dia tidak melihat pemandangan kota-kota muggle. Dia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Setibanya Draco di rumah, kedua orang tuanya menyambutnya dan memberinya ucapan selamat atas nilai NEWT-nya yang sempurna.

oOo

'Esok' tiba dan Draco berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap tenang saat sarapan.

"Kau memiliki rencana untuk hari ini, Draco," kata Narcissa, lebih kepada pernyataan daripada pertanyaan, seraya mengoleskan mentega di atas rotinya.

"Ya, Ibu. Aku berencana untuk mengunjungi vilaku hari ini. Sudah lama aku tidak memeriksanya." Draco berdoa semoga ibunya tidak bertanya apakah dia akan pergi bersama seseorang.

"Dan berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sana?" Narcissa menatapnya. Draco yakin ibunya mengetahui sesuatu. Sangat, sangat yakin.

Draco berkedip.

"Ibu, kau tidak memata-mataiku, kan?"

"Hm? Kenapa aku memata-matai anakku sendiri? Dan kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Draco?" Narcissa mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan anggun.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan ibunya dan segera menghabiskan sarapan secepat kilat sebelum berpamitan dan pergi dari ruang makan dengan tergesa-gesa.

.~.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan, Harry muncul di luar gerbang utama kediaman Malfoy jam delapan tepat. Draco berdiri menunggunya di sana dengan tidak sabar. Dengan segera Draco meraih Harry dan ber- _Disapparate_ menuju vilanya sebelum ibunya melihat Harry dari jendela.

Mereka mendarat di hadapan padang bunga. Di belakang mereka pasir pantai yang putih berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari pagi. Pemandangan sekitar benar-benar menakjubkan. Tapi, bukan itu tujuan mereka datang ke tempat itu.

"Sekarang, Harry, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Draco mengangguk ke arah padang bunga dan Harry memiringkan kepalanya, bingung di mana dan kenapa mereka ada di tempat itu. Draco memandang Harry yang menghirup udara yang harum dan segar, perpaduan antara wewangian bunga-bunga di padang bunga dan segarnya udara dari laut.

Draco merentangkan lengan kanannya ke depan, jari-jarinya dilebarkan seperti menyentuh sesuatu di udara.

Gelombang sihir memancar dari titik tempat tangan Draco menyentuh udara, merebak membentang ke depan, menyingkap tabir gaib yang menyembunyikan panorama yang luar biasa di hadapan Draco dan Harry.

Sebuah rumah kaca berdiri di atas lahan berrumput yang tumbuh rapi. Pagar dari kayu putih setinggi pinggang mengelilingi lahan itu. Dari pintu pagar terbentang jalan setapak beralaskan batu kerikil yang membawa mereka ke pintu masuk rumah itu. Di halaman depan, nampak sebuah bangku bercat putih dikelilingi tumbuhan bunga warna warni. Rumah kaca yang berdiri dengan anggunnya di tengah lahan itu memiliki dua lantai. Bangunan itu lebih dari sekedar vila biasa.

oOo

"Ayo, Harry." Draco berjalan menuju rumah kaca. Harry mengikuti di belakang, memandang takjub sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Begitu mereka mendekati rumah, tembok kaca memperlihatkan isi rumah. Ruang tamu di sisi kanan, dapur dan ruang makan di sisi kiri, dan di antara dua sisi rumah itu sebuah piano menghiasi ruang kosong.

Setibanya di pintu masuk, Draco membuka sepasang pintu kaca dan mempersilahkan Harry masuk. Dari posisi itu, bisa dilihat bahwa rumah itu diberi dinding kaca tembus pandang di bagian depan dan kiri, sedangkan dinding sisi kanan dan belakang dibangun dari kaca samar. Interior lantai dasar itu didominasi oleh warna putih. Kaca-kaca prisma menghiasi penjuru ruang sebagai penerang. Draco melihat pupil kedua mata Harry membesar.

"Baik-baik saja, Harry?" Draco tersenyum menggoda.

Harry menoleh ke arah Draco dan yang dia lakukan hanyalah menatap Draco dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Perhatikan langkahmu." Draco tergelak penuh suka cita ketika Harry melompat mundur setelah remaja itu melihat ke bawah.

Lantai rumah itu terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang yang tebal. Dan di bawah lantai kaca itu adalah kolam setinggi satu kaki. Lantai kaca merefleksikan cahaya ke air yang beriak, menimbulkan gelombang-gelombang cahaya yang menari di penjuru rumah.

"Ayo kita ke atas." Setelah Draco memeriksa kondisi lantai satu dengan seksama, dia mengajak Potter ke satu area kosong di ruang piano. Begitu Draco melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang itu, percikan sihir muncul di udara dan menjalar ke atas, membentuk tangga kayu spiral. Kedua remaja itu naik menuju lantai atas.

Tidak seperti lantai dasar, dinding tembus pandang di lantai atas hanya menutupi bagian depan bangunan. Ketiga sisi bangunan lainnya dan lantai terbuat dari kaca mosaik. Sepasang pintu kaca terpasang di dinding bagian depan, memisahkan ruangan dalam dengan balkon yang dihiasi oleh tumbuhan merambat. Interior lantai dua dipenuhi oleh warna putih, abu dan hijau pastel.

Secara keseluruhan lantai atas lebih mewah dibandingkan lantai dasar dan lebih personal karena seluruh lantai atas itu adalah kamar tidur utama. Kamar mandi utama dirancang berada di luar di bagian belakang kamar; dengan dinding sisi kiri dan kanan serta atapnya terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Halaman belakang bisa dilihat dari sisi yang tak berdinding. Dan halaman belakang itu sendiri tidak kalah indahnya dengan halaman depan. Berbagai jenis bunga ditanam dengan pola unik dan di tengah halaman ada sebuah kolam yang berdampingan dengan pohon apel hijau.

Draco perhatikan lantai satu juga berada dalam kondisi yang baik. Draco berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan Harry mengikutinya di belakang.

oOo

"Nah, Harry? Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku sudah berjanji akan memberimu sesuatu yang bagus dan aku sudah memenuhinya; sebuah tur di vila megahku." Draco menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya menatap Harry yang masih nampak takjub.

"Wow, Draco. Tempat ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku belum pernah melihat sesuatu seindah ini…" Harry dengan mata berkaca-kaca berterima kasih kepada Draco dengan anggukan yang besar.

"Ya. Semuanya dalam kondisi sempurna." Draco menatap Harry untuk beberapa saat, kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Bukan ini alasan kenapa aku membawamu ke sini, Harry, dan ini juga bukan hadiah yang kujanjikan itu. Aku hanya memeriksa tempat ini. Sudah setahun kutinggalkan." Draco menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Harry untuk menghilangkan kebingungan di wajah remaja itu. "Apa kau menyukai cincinnya, Harry?" tanya Draco begitu perhatian Harry sudah kembali terpusat padanya.

"Apa…cincinnya…Oh, iya," Harry menjawab lambat, rupanya masih terpesona oleh keindahan rumah itu.

"Kau boleh memilikinya." Draco menatap Harry yang akhirnya sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Apa?" Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Draco memiliki keinginan untuk memutar bola matanya lagi jika saja hal itu tidak akan membuat matanya sakit.

"Aku menjanjikanmu sesuatu jika kau lulus ujian NEWT. Untuk itu, cincin itulah yang pantas kau dapatkan." Dan untuk semuanya, Draco menambahkan dalam hati.

"Sungguh? Tapi kenapa? Kukira ini adalah cincin yang sangat penting untukmu."

"Memang." Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan anggun.

"Tapi…aku tidak mengerti. Maksudku, cincin ini. Ini kan cincin untuk…untuk…" Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas dan mengerutkan dahi, berpikir keras mengenai sesuatu.

"Merlin, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan bertahan dengan otak lambanmu." Draco mendesah dramatis. Dia melangkah maju sampai tubuh kedua remaja itu bersentuhan kemudian melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Harry, dan tangan kanannya memegang wajah Harry.

Harry berkedip dan sesaat kemudian tenggelam dalam ciuman Draco. Satu kedipan berikutnya, Harry meletakkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Draco dan membalas ciumannya.

oOo

Kali ini, ciuman mereka penuh dengan hasrat yang membara dan luapan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu.

Ketika ciuman terputus oleh jatuhnya Harry ke atas ranjang mewah yang disebabkan oleh semangat tinggi Draco akan sentuhan badan, mereka tidak berhenti lama dan sesaat kemudian Draco menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tubuh Harry dan melanjutkan ciuman.

Perlahan, Draco merasakan salah satu tangan Harry bergerak menuju dadanya. Dan karena saat itu Draco tidak dapat berpikir sama sekali, dia membiarkan Harry membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepas kemejanya. Draco merasakan sentuhan tangan Harry di kulitnya dan Draco pun ingin sekali menyentuh kulit Harry.

Saat Draco hendak meraih pakaian Harry, remaja berambut hitam itu tercekat.

"Harry? Ada apa?" Draco mengikuti arah pandang Harry dan ketika matanya jatuh di dadanya, Draco mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry." Draco meletakkan tangannya di pipi Harry.

"Ak-aku…aku hampir saja membunuhmu." Suara Harry begitu kecil, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hush, Harry, kubilang tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Malah aku menyukainya." Draco mengangkat wajah Harry agar mereka bisa saling tatap.

"Jangan bohong, Draco. Kau hampir mati karena mantra itu." Air mata menetes di pipi Harry.

"Sungguh, Harry. Aku menyukainya karena ini kuanggap sebagai tanda darimu." Draco menatap bekas luka _Sectumsempra_ di dadanya. "Kau tahu, semacam penanda bahwa aku adalah milikmu."

Mendengar kata-kata Draco, Harry terkesima. Draco memberinya senyuman dan kecupan di kening.

"Nah, sekarang, bisa kita lanjutkan?" Draco menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya, membuat Harry tertawa.

Draco melepaskan _flannel_ dan kaos Harry begitu saja dan melemparkannya sembarangan ke lantai. Sepatu terlepas dari kaki dengan bantuan tongkat sihir. Tangan-tangan saling menjelajah ke sekujur tubuh. Setiap inci tubuh tidak luput dari ciuman, gigitan dan sapuan lidah. Dan saat giliran Harry menindih Draco, sang Slytherin mendesah kaget dan mengangkat badan bagian atas untuk melihat Harry yang sedang menyapukan lidahnya di paha Draco.

"Bagaimana…kapan…." Draco mendapati kakinya sudah tidak dibalut oleh celana kainnya lagi. Celana kain berkualitas tinggi yang dijahit khusus untuknya. Dia juga melihat jeans Harry sudah terlepas dari kaki remaja itu.

"Harry, apa kau melenyapkan celana kainku? Aku bersumpah jika kau tid—"

"Ada di lantai. Tongkat sihir di meja samping." Harry menunjuk ke seonggok pakaian di lantai sedangkan kepalanya dimiringkan ke arah meja kecil di samping kasur kemudian kembali melumat bibir Draco.

oOo

Tubuh kedua remaja itu saling berpautan. Erangan dan desahan menggema di antara ciuman dan gesekan badan. Dipadukan dengan perasaan yang sudah bertahun-tahun terpendam, secara alami, semua itu menimbulkan reaksi fisik pada tubuh mereka. Draco mengubah posisi badan mereka sehingga kini dia berada di atas Harry.

"Harry, aku…" Draco sangat menginginkan Harry. Menyenangkannya, membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, merangkulnya, bersamanya, memilikinya, mendapatkannya. Draco ingin mengatakan semua itu pada Harry, tapi dia merasa sangat terbuka jika dia mengatakannya. Bahkan sebelum dia mengeluarkan suaranya, Draco sudah merasa seperti ditelanjangi. Tubuhnya merasa dingin dan panas di saat yang bersamaan. Draco merasa telanjang secara harfiah. Draco mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Dia melihat ke bawah selama beberapa detik kemudian menatap Harry.

"Sejak kapan kita telanjang?"

"Aku berpikir berapa lama kau akan menyadarinya. Kau ini lamban, _Malfoy_. Aku sudah melepaskan celana dalam kita sejak tadi." Harry menyeringai. Kemudian dia mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Draco dan mendorongnya ke bawah, menimbulkan erangan dari mulut Draco, "Dan terkadang, kau berpikir terlalu banyak, Draco."

"Tunggu, tunggu, Harry. Kupikir kita harus menunggu—"

"Persetan dengan menunggu! Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama. Aku tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini untuk memilikimu. Draco. Aku. Menginginkan. Dirimu.

"Ta-tapi Harry, apa kau yak—"

"Aku benar-benar yakin seratus tujuh persen dan sudah siap. Aku menginginkanmu, Draco." Harry merangkulnya dengan kuat.

Draco tidak perlu berpikir dan ragu lagi. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah Harry. Remaja itu benar; mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama menahan diri. Mereka berdua serasi. Tidak ada keraguan untuk hal itu. Mereka akan saling memiliki saat itu dan di tempat itu juga!

Oh, dan sebagai catatan, Draco akan memaafkan Blaise dan Pansy jika buku yang telah mereka kirimkan pada Draco akan berguna hari itu.

oOo

Draco menyentuh bibir Harry dengan bibirnya, menciumnya sambil menutup mata. Saling merasakan getaran emosi yang disampaikan oleh sentuhan bibir mereka.

"Draco..." Harry mendesah, melepaskan bibirnya dari Draco untuk menatapnya.

Dengan sedikit ayunan dari tongkatnya yang dia ambil dari meja kecil, Draco menjawab tatapan penuh hasrat Harry. Dan jika desahan yang keluar dari mulut Harry itu adalah sebuah tanda, itu artinya mantra pembersih dan pelumas yang Draco ingat benar-benar bekerja.

Draco mengangkat badannya untuk menatap lekat wajah Harry sebelum dia mencoba menyentuh otot cincin rectum Harry dan mengusap-usapnya dengan jari tengah Draco. Desahan dan remasan kedua tangan Harry di bahu Draco mendorong sang remaja berambut pirang itu untuk memasukkan jarinya dengan hati-hati ke dalam otot cincin rectum yang terasa licin dan sempit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco berhenti saat sang remaja yang berada di bawahnya memejamkan mata dengan rapat.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merekah, mengerang tidak nyaman.

"Harry, apakah ini adalah pertama kalinya untukmu?" Draco dengan hati-hati mulai menarik keluar jarinya. Dalam hati dia menampar dirinya sendiri karena telah mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Tentu saja ini adalah yang pertama untuk Harry. Kepolosan Harry nampak jelas terlihat. Dan kenapa dia harus menanyakannya jika ini juga adalah untuk pertama kalinya bagi Draco. Ya ampun, Draco malu sekali. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Harry.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Harry mengangguk. Draco menatapnya dan membelai rambut Harry, membujuknya bahwa mereka bisa melakukannya di lain waktu ketika Harry sudah benar-benar siap. Namun Harry menggeleng kepalanya dan merangkul Draco lebih erat, menolak ide tersebut. Karena itu, dengan sangat hati-hati Draco melanjutkan gerakan jarinya di dalam lubang yang licin tersebut. Secara perlahan jarinya bergerak menjelajah di dalam hingga dia menemukan —seperti yang tertulis dalam buku panduan— benjolan syaraf yang membuat otot _sphincter_ Harry mencengkeram jari Draco dengan kuat dan menengadahkan kepalanya seraya mengerang nikmat.

Jari kedua Draco bergabung dalam rectum Harry dan bergerak seperti gerakan menggunting. Kemudian jari ketiga masuk dan ketiga jari Draco bergerak maju mundur melonggarkan rectum Harry yang terasa sempit untuk ketiga jarinya. Harry mengerang dan bergeliat di atas kasur, menerima rangsangan bertubi-tubi pada prostatnya. Wajah dan tubuhnya merona. Draco menarik keluar ketiga jarinya lalu mengucap mantra pelindung dan pelumas di organ kelaminnya. Dia membelai pipi Harry dengan ibu jarinya, menarik perhatian sang remaja yang usianya lebih muda tersebut kembali padanya.

Harry melihat ke atas dengan mata sayu dan meraih kepala Draco, menariknya ke bawah dan mencium bibirnya. Harry mengaitkan kembali kedua kakinya di pinggang Draco dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas.

"Siap?" tanya Draco dan Harry mengangguk dengan tegas. Draco menggigit bibirnya, tidak yakin jika dia akan melakukannya dengan benar tanpa menyakiti Harry.

"Miliki aku," Harry berbisik di telinga Draco dan menciumnya, mendorong tubuh Draco ke bawah.

Tangan Draco memandu organ tubuh intimnya memasuki rectum Harry secara perlahan. Dengan kendali dan kesabaran yang sudah terlatih, Draco menunggu Harry menyesuaikan diri dengan besarnya organ Draco. Kemudian Draco mendorong secara perlahan lebih dalam inci demi inci hingga akhirnya dia sudah benar-benar terpendam di dalam tubuh Harry. Cengkeraman di otot cincin dan bahunya menguat.

"Harry," Draco membelai rambut Harry dengan lemah lembut, menenangkannya, "Tenang…tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku akan menunggu."

Harry bernapas tersengal-sengal, menghirup dan menghembuskan napas dengan mata tertutup. Secara perlahan cengkeramannya di bahu Draco melemah dan matanya membuka memandang Draco.

"Aku siap."

Draco menatap Harry dan menunggu beberapa saat. Dia merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium Harry dengan lemah lembut. Draco menunggu sampai akhirnya Harry membalas ciumannya. Perlahan, Draco mulai menarik keluar organnya beberapa inci kemudian mendorongnya kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Harry. Gerakannya itu membuat Harry merintih kecil. Draco mengulangi gerakannya beberapa kali dan dia meningkatkan kecepatan di setiap gerakannya. Rintihan-rintihan kecil mulai berganti menjadi menjadi erangan kenikmatan. Harry mendesahkan nama Draco sepanjang waktu begitu Draco melepaskan bibirnya. Sementara itu bibir Draco menciumi wajah dan leher Harry yang bergeliat di bawah tubuh Draco.

"Oh, Draco, ahhh… D—" Harry mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprai putih dengan kuat. Dia melekukkan tubuhnya ke atas saat Draco bergerak dengan lihai dalam dirinya.

Merasakan Harry di dalam, bersatu dengannya, semua itu benar-benar membuat Draco merasa sempurna dan kecanduan akan Harry. Gerakannya semakin cepat, kuat, dan dalam. Draco yakin kegiatan ini akan menjadi rutinitas untuk mereka berdua di masa mendatang.

Menggumam tidak jelas di leher Draco, kuku-kuku Harry mencakar punggung Draco, mengisyaratkan bahwa Harry akan mencapai klimaks. Draco menyelipkan tangannya di antara kedua badan mereka dan menyapu ke bawah, menggenggam organ intim Harry. Harry mendesah tanpa henti saat Draco mengelus-elus dan meremasnya.

"Lepaskan dirimu, Harry," bisik Draco di bibir Harry kemudian menggigitnya. Erangan yang keras menjawabnya. Harry membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Draco dalam-dalam, membuat Draco hampir kehilangan kendali.

"Draco…oh Draco…nnnhhhh…aku…aku…oh Draco! Ahhh!" Tubuh Harry menegang kemudian dia mencapai klimaks, memancarkan spermanya ke tubuh mereka berdua. Otot cincinnya mencengkeram kuat, membawa Draco ke puncaknya dan mencapai klimaks hampir di saat yang bersamaan.

"Harry! Ahh!" Draco menanamkan benihnya dalam-dalam di tubuh Harry kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke atas tubuh Harry.

Hal terakhir yang ditangkap telinga Draco samar-samar sebelum dia terjatuh dalam tidur adalah tiga kata yang diucapkan oleh Harry padanya.

* * *

Draco bangun dan merasa sekujur tubuhnya lengket dan letih, tapi semua itu segera dihilangkan oleh rasa puasnya. Draco membuka lebar matanya dan tersenyum. Dia sedang berbaring di atas tubuh Harry yang memeluknya. Perut dan dada mereka lengket dibaluri sperma Harry.

Draco menggosokkan wajahnya ke leher Harry sambil menghirup aroma remaja itu, kemudian perlahan Draco mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya. Dia memandangi Harry yang sedang tidur pulas lalu membelai wajahnya dengan lemah lembut. Ujung telunjuknya menelusuri garis wajah Harry, alis, hidung, kemudian berhenti di bibir merah Harry. Bibir yang secara resmi baru saja menjadi candu Draco, menggantikan kecanduannya pada manisan. Bibir Harry adalah hal termanis yang pernah Draco lumat.

Ujung lidah yang basah menyentuh jari Draco dan menariknya ke dalam mulut. Draco tersenyum pada mulut Harry.

"Pagi," Draco menyapa Harry dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Pagi sudah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu. Perutku memberitahu sekarang waktunya makan siang." Harry berbicara tanpa melepaskan jari Draco dari mulutnya. Draco tergelak melihat kelakuannya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Um, Draco?" Wajah Harry bersemu merah, "Tarik keluar?"

"Hah? Tarik keluar? Ap—Oh!" Wajah Draco berubah merah padam begitu dia menyadari bahwa dia masih berada di dalam Harry. Dengan hati-hati Draco menarik keluar organ kejantanannya dan memisahkan diri dengan Harry. Kemudian Harry menariknya ke bawah dan menciumnya.

"Aku senang kau ada di dalam tubuhku, tapi saat ini aku perlu ke kamar mandi." Harry melepaskan bibirnya dari Draco, namun kedua lengannya masih melingkar di leher Draco.

Dengan murah hati Draco mengantarkan Harry ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu dengan sukarela menemaninya mandi dan berendam di _Jacuzzi_. Di situ pulalah untuk pertama kalinya mereka mendapat pengalaman _fellatio_ dari satu sama lain. Menggelikan pada awalnya, tapi mereka benar-benar menyukainya.

Setelah berpakaian, mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu untuk menikmati deburan ombak di pantai yang membentang di depan vila.

oOo

"Aku tidak membawa makanan ke sini, Harry. Jadi kalau kau lapar, kita harus kembali ke puri," Draco memberitahu Harry yang duduk di sampingnya, membaringkan kepalanya di dada Draco seraya memainkan cincinnya. Draco sendiri membelai rambut Harry yang lembut. Tentunya masih kalah lembut dibandingkan rambut Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa kembali ke sana, Draco…" Harry menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Draco.

"Apakah puri itu membuatmu bermimpi buruk?" Draco mengecup pelipis Harry.

"Entahlah. Tapi setelah pertempuran itu aku masih mengalami mimpi buruk." Harry memandang jauh ke pantai.

"Sebenarnya mimpi burukmu itu seperti apa?" Draco menyesal dan berpikir seandainya saja dia bisa merangkul Harry saat remaja itu mengalami mimpi buruk di masa lampau. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, karena hingga tahun kemarin status mereka satu sama lain adalah musuh.

"Hanya hal-hal acak seputar pertempuran." Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Bukan spesifik mengenai Pangeran Kegelapan atau Pelahap Maut?" Draco memutar kepala Harry untuk menatapnya.

"Draco," Harry duduk tegak, "Ucapkan bersamaku; Vol-de-mort. Ayo. Voldemort."

Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Um…aku tidak tahu." Harry menyerah dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Draco, "Mimpinya benar-benar berantakan. Tapi kurasa…ya, bukan tentang mereka khususnya. Hanya aku melawan para penyihir jahat dan kadang…aku bermimpi aku sendirian ditinggalkan semua orang…" Harry menundukkan kepala.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Harry. Yah, tidak lagi sekarang." Draco menciumnya. "Aku tahu kau tinggal sendirian di Grimmauld Place. Begini, Harry, seluruh sayap kiri puri kediaman Malfoy adalah milikku. Dan setelah selama tujuh tahun di Hogwarts aku tidur sekamar dengan orang-orang yang menyebalkan, aku merasa…uh…" Draco terlatih dengan baik untuk berdiplomasi dan bernegosiasi. Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang dia mengalami kesulitan untuk mengutarakan keinginannya kepada Harry?

"Kau ingin aku tinggal bersamamu." Harry menegakkan posisi duduknya. Mata menatap lurus ke wajah Draco.

"Yah, kalau kau merasa kau tidak pantas tinggal di sana, kita bisa pindah ke sini." Draco berusaha untuk terdengar asal bicara walalupun dia sangat menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan, kau bersungguh-sungguh!" Harry membelalakkan mata, mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Tentu saja aku serius! Aku tidak pernah ber—" ucapan Draco terputus oleh Harry yang menghempaskan badannya ke Draco dan memeluknya erat.

"Oh Merlin, iya! Iya, Draco aku mau! Oh Merlin aku mencintaimu!" dan Harry mematung karena kelepasan bicara. "Maksudku, aku—aku terlampau gembira itu hanya ungkapan—"

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

Harry berhenti bernapas. Dia mengedipkan matanya kepada Draco setiap dua detik berkali-kali.

"Di satu waktu, pada akhirnya kita akan mengatakannya satu sama lain dan sampai hal itu terjadi, aku yakin kita berdua akan merasa tersiksa karena menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Jadi aku mempermudahnya untuk kita berdua dengan mengatakannya sekarang. Dan saat aku mengatakannya, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Draco menatap tajam Harry. Harry terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa mengatakannya saat air mata menetes di pipinya. Sebelum Draco sempat bereaksi, Harry merangkulnya, menangis di lehernya.

"Harry? Apakah aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Melakukan hal yang salah?" Draco memeluknya.

"Iya. Iya kau sudah melakukan kesalahan." Suara Harry terredam di leher Draco.

"Apa? Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Draco melepaskan Harry dari lehernya dan memperhatikan wajah remaja itu.

"Kau sudah bersalah karena mengatakan hal itu sekarang." Harry merebahkan wajahnya di tangan Draco yang sedang mengusap air matanya. "Seharusnya kau mengucapkannya dari dulu agar aku tidak merasa kesepian dan sedih."

"Dari dulu? Seberapa lama 'dari dulu' itu?" Draco menyipitkan matanya.

"Um…tahun keenam?" Jawab Harry dengan malu, mengalihkan matanya dari Draco.

"Tck, aku akan mengatakannya di tahun keempat kalau bisa." Kini giliran Draco yang tersipu malu dan melirik ke arah lain.

"Tahun keempat?" pekik Harry dengan takjub.

"Yah , dengan kelakuan bodohmu mengikuti Pertandingan Triwizard. Secara harfiah aku panik dan hampir berlari untuk menemuimu ketika aku mendengar ayah membicarakan rencana untuk melibatkanmu dalam membangkitkan kembali Pangeran Kegelapan—"

"Voldemort," sela Harry.

"—tapi Ibuku tahu dan dia menahanku agar aku tidak menemuimu." Draco menaikkan alisnya, melihat mulut Harry yang membentuk huruf O besar.

Harry kembali membenamkan wajahnya di leher Draco, menangis lagi.

"Harry, apa lagi sekarang?" Draco membelai rambut Harry.

"Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang begitu mencintaiku seperti ini…" Harry mempererat pelukannya di leher Draco.

oOo

Suara ombak di lautan begitu menentramkan. Bersama dengan Harry membuat Draco gembira.

"Draco?" Panggil Harry yang berbaring di dada telanjang Draco sejam kemudian setelah mereka bercinta di sofa putih.

"Hm?" Draco membelai remaja yang berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Harry dengan lantang. Draco bisa merasakan senyuman Harry di dadanya. "Dan aku benar-benar lapar sekarang."

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke puri. Setelah mandi." Draco menguburkan wajahnya di rambut Harry sebelum beranjak dari sofa.

* * *

Mereka tiba di kediaman Malfoy jam tiga sore dan berjalan langsung menuju ruang makan pribadi Draco untuk makan.

"Harry, apa rencanamu sekarang? Aku sudah mengajukan proposal kepada Minius Vimescafee untuk mendidikku menjadi ahli ramuan dan beliau sudah menyetujuinya. Aku sudah bisa memulainya segera; dia menyuratiku," Draco bertanya begitu mereka beristirahat di kasur Draco untuk memulihkan tenaga.

"Siapa dia?" Harry menengok ke samping menatap Draco.

"Sungguh, Harry, kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Beliau adalah ahli ramuan terhebat yang pernah hidup abad ini! Beliau adalah ahli ramuan dari Ilvermorny." Bola mata Draco hampir meloncat keluar.

"Er…oh. Kurasa aku akan mengambil program pelatihan untuk menjadi penyembuh." Harry melipat kedua lengannya di bawah kepala dan kembali menatap langit-langit kasur.

"Kupikir kau ingin menjadi Auror?" Draco memiringkan badannya menghadap ke arah Harry.

"Entahlah, Draco. Aku masih dihantui oleh pertempuran tahun lalu. Mungkin aku mengalami trauma, jadi sebaiknya aku menghindari apapun yang berhubungan dengan bertarung." Harry meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas perut.

"Harry, menurutku kau menyalah-artikan mimpi burukmu itu dengan teror di masa lalu." Draco meraih ke depan untuk membelai lengan kiri Harry, "Ingat ketika para mantan Pelahap Maut mengunjungi puri ini? Kau sangat bersemangat untuk ikut bersamaku dan ketika kita tiba di sini, kau menunjukkan kesiapan dan tekad memasuki medan pertempuran dengan alami. Jadi mimpi-mimpi itu, kasihku, menurutku mereka muncul karena kau sangat merindukan pertempuran."

Harry berbaring menghadap Draco. Draco membelai rambut Harry, menenangkan. Harry menatap Draco, kemudian menutup mata, terlena oleh belaian di rambutnya. Draco memeluknya dan mereka tertidur.

oOo

Dua jam kemudian Draco bangun dengan badan yang segar dan penuh energi. Dia meregangkan badannya. Tangan yang bersarang di permukaan punggungnya mencakarnya.

"Ow, Harry." Draco mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menekankan dadanya ke dada Harry, berusaha menghindarkan kulit mulusnya dari kuku-kuku tajam di bawah bajunya.

"Pagi ini Shacklebolt mengirimkan formulir perekrutan Auror ke Grimmauld Place. Ron dikirimi juga. Kata Shacklebolt kami tidak perlu menjalani tes dan langsung diterima untuk mengikuti pelatihan Auror," kata Harry dari bawah tubuh Draco. Dia memendamkan wajahnya di leher Draco.

"Jadi, kau sudah memikirkannya?" gumam Draco di rambut Harry.

"Yeah. Setelah mendengar kata-katamu, kupikir aku akan mencobanya." Ujung jemari Harry menjelajahi leher Draco. Dia menambahkan, "Dan jangan bilang kalau kau benar."

" _Memang_ aku selalu benar." Draco membenamkan jemarinya di rambut Harry dan menariknya.

"Dasar." Harry menggigit leher Draco. Draco tertawa kecil dan memberi kepala Harry pijatan lembut.

oOo

Jam enam sore mereka makan malam bersama di ruang makan utama bersama kedua orang tua Draco. Sepanjang waktu Lucius menatap kesal pada cincin yang ada di jari Harry. Narcissa dan Draco tidak menghiraukannya dan mereka berdua bercakap-cakap mengenai program pelatihan yang akan diikuti Draco dan Harry. Ketika makan malam selesai, Narcissa mengajak Draco dan Harry ke ruang tamu dan berbicara mengenai Grimmauld Place.

"Jadi, jika hanya keturunan Black yang bisa menurunkan lukisan itu, kenapa Ayah angkatmu tidak melakukannya, Harry?" tanya Draco setelah ibunya memberitahu cara menyingkirkan lukisan Walburga Black.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia tidak sempat?" Harry mengangkat bahu, "Tapi, sepertinya aku punya ide yang lebih baik."

"Selamat, Harry!" Draco bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum menyeringai ketika Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Aku akan meminta bibi Andromeda untuk pindah ke sana bersama Teddy." Harry melihat Draco mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama Teddy, "Teddy adalah anak angkatku dan dia adalah anak sepupumu, Draco."

"Oh." Draco ingat ibunya pernah bercerita padanya mengenai almarhum Nymphadora Tonk tahun lalu. "Dan kau, Harry, di mana kau akan tinggal?"

Draco menunggu ketika Harry pura-pura berpikir keras. Dan Draco menyipitkan matanya ketika Harry menyinggung nama keluarga Weasel. Draco tahu remaja itu sedang menggodanya. Tapi hanya dengan memikirkan Potter akan tinggal satu atap dengan Weaselette membuat Draco marah dan dia menarik Harry, menempelkan kedua wajah mereka.

"Jangan coba-coba." Draco mendesis di bibir Harry dan menatapnya dengan mata yang mengancam.

Harry tersenyum lebar dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana lagi aku harus pergi, Draco. Aku tidak punya saudara," bisik Harry, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Draco.

Mendengar kata saudara, Draco teringat oleh perlakuan kejam para muggle yang telah menyiksa Harry-nya di masa kecil. Draco akan mencari informasi mengenai para muggle itu dan bersumpah akan mengunjungi mereka nanti.

Tunggu. 'Harry- _ku_ '… Draco tersipu malu dalam hati.

"Bukankah kau memilikiku?" Draco menjilat bibir Harry.

"Jadi tawaranmu adalah?" Pupil Harry membesar dan dia membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"Pindah ke puriku."

oOo

"Oh, demi Merlin!"

Tawaran Draco diikuti oleh teriakan horor Lucius yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Harry menoleh ke arah Malfoy senior dan Draco begitu terkejutnya oleh kedatangannya sampai-sampai dia diam terpaku dalam posisi yang tidak pantas. Narcissa muncul di samping suaminya dan melirik ke arah Draco dengan heran.

"Mataku! Cissy!" Lucius meraung dan berlari keluar, mungkin menuju kamar tidur utama untuk mencuci bola matanya kemudian meringkuk di bawah seprai.

"Temui ayahmu di perpustakaan besok untuk berdiskusi mengenai Perusahaan Ramuan Malfoy, Draco. Sekarang, kembali ke sayap kalian, anak-anak! Tidak ada lagi perilaku yang tidak sopan di luar sayap kalian." Narcissa melemparkan tatapan mengawasi sebelum dia meninggalkan ruang tamu tanpa menunggu balasan.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini benar-benar memalukan! Sudah berapa kali kita dipergoki Ibumu?" Harry melepaskan pelukannya dari Draco seraya turun dari pangkuannya dan duduk di sofa.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita tinggal saja di Grimmauld Place. Ini benar-benar memalukan!" Draco menarik-narik kemejanya ke bawah untuk menyembunyikan satu organnya yang menegang.

Kedua remaja itu tertawa bersama-sama.

Sepertinya Draco tidak memerlukan persetujuan dari kedua orang tuanya mengenai Harry karena dari gelagat yang mereka tunjukkan sudah cukup memperlihatkan penerimaan mereka akan pilihan Draco dengan lapang dada.

"Bisa aku pindah besok?"

"Sekarang juga, Harry."

oOo

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Kau memakai produk perawatan rambut apa?"

"Hm? _Et Lenis_ , sampo biasa saja. Banyak dijual di mana-mana."

"…"

-All was well-

* * *

 **Afternote:**

I know. I'm suck at mild bed scene.

 _Canon_ : Draco Malfoy adalah penyihir yang berbakat dan mengusai beberapa kemampuan sihir yang luar biasa.

 _Canon_ : Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardy merupakan satu dari enam sekolah sihir yang ada, dan terletak di Amerika Utara. Diperkenalkan oleh J.K. Rowling tahun 2016 sebagai pengantar film _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

Secretus Prisma: asrama karangan penulis.

Render box/bless box (Kotak Penyedia): kotak sihir karangan penulis (saya sangat menyukai Vanishing Cabinet).

Imito Respiciofors: mantra pengubah bentuk karangan penulis. Untuk mengubah bentuk suatu benda menjadi bentuk yang ada dalam pikiran sang penyihir.

Tractura Vesania: ramuan karangan penulis. Draught of Insanity. Menyebabkan lupa ingatan sebelum akhirnya semua ingatan di kepala bercampur-aduk sehingga membuat peminumnya kehilangan akal. Penawarnya adalah ramuan tiga perempat Elixir of Life yang dicampur dengan ramuan Peace.


End file.
